HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México
by RebecaJesrelWrites
Summary: Lean y sean testigos de como México conquistó el mundo! ...O más bien, de como ha sido su convivencia con los otros países atravez del tiempo. Desde la epoca Prehispanica hasta en tiempos modernos!
1. La NAFTA y el negocio

**~~~* En este lugar. En este mome- Esperen! Eso es de otro anime! *~~~**

Los hermanos esperaban en la sala de conferencias, uno exasperado y el otro pasivo y sonriente, aun después s de todo este tiempo. El americano estaba caminando por el cuarto, ya desesperado de esperar tanto tiempo, aflojándose la corbata roja cada vez más.

"¿Qué se cree? ¿Donde rayos está?"

El canadiense, tan calmado como siempre y sosteniendo a su oso, trató de calmar al ansioso de su hermano. Habló con un hilito de voz, como siempre. "Tal vez es el trafico..."

" Al demonio con el trafico!" Gritó el americano "Siempre llega tarde a las reuniones de la NAFTA"

Mathew lo miró por unos momentos con una sonrisa pero con una gran gotota en la frente. Susurró, aun más bajito de lo normal. "Bueno, es obvio que no le caes bien..."

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada"

Entonces, las puertas se abrieron y ambos hermanos voltearon a ver quién era. Por suerte, era el miembro faltante del NAFTA. Un joven alto y moreno, de pelo negro algo encrespado, una pequeña barba y, claro, toda la actitud de un orgulloso hombre latino. Para el mundo, él es México. Para los países, él es Juan Cuauhtémoc Tonatiuh Hidalgo Rodríguez Jiménez. Para los cutes, él solo es Juan.

"Lamento llegar tarde, amigos" Se disculpó el latino, mientras caminaba a su asiento. "Tuve unos problemas que atender"

"Está bien" Respondió Mathew, con una sonrisa más sincera "Nos alegra que ya estes aquí , Juan-"

"Excepto que llegas UNA HORA TARDE!" Interrumpió Alfred.

Juan rodó los ojos y se sentó, junto de Mathew y MUY lejos de Alfred. "Como digas, gringo. A nadie le importa tu opinión!"

" Hey, te he dicho que no me llames 'gringo'!"

"Creo" Interrumpió el canadiense, nervioso de estar en medio de esta pelea "Creo que debemos comenzar la reunión, si?"

Inmediatamente, el mexicano se calmó. "Concuerdo contigo, Mathew"

"Oye!" Exclamó el antes mencionado gringo " Por qué a él si le haces caso y a mí no?"

El mexicano sonrió ladino. "Porque él sí me cae bien"

"Pues serás el único, entonces. A todos les caigo bien!"

"No, mi amigo. El que necesiten tu economía no significa que les gustes"

" ¿Qué economía?" Completó Mathew

Alfred se cruzó de brazos "Matie, los adultos hablan! Shh!"

"Oye!" Exclamó Juan "Respeta a Matt, gringo!"

Para hacerles el cuento más corto, esta discusión siguió y siguió. Matt simplemente se les quedó viendo, la gota de nuevo en la frente, con una incómoda sonrisa y acariciando al Sr. Kumajirou.

"Desear a que no pelearan tanto, Sr. Kumakichi"

El oso polar lo miró. "¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Canadá..."

A veces, Matt deseaba que no todas las reuniones de la NAFTA terminaran así y que esos dos se llevaran en paz.

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México *~~~+++**

**~~~* Hace mucho tiempo, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial *~~~**

A veces Ludwig se preguntaba por qué rayos tenía tantos papeles con los que trabajar.  
>Su escritorio era prácticamente invisible bajo todo el montón de papeles, y no solo eso, Ludwig tenía el presentimiento de que Feliciano lo llamaría en cualquier momento llorando por ayuda. Eso, y el Eje estaba prácticamente en quiebra y necesitado de dinero, sin materiales para hacer sus armas.<p>

Con razón tenía la presión alta.

Justo cuando pensaba en eso, y para empeorar su tensión, el telefono s empezó a sonar. "_Perfecto_" pensó Ludwig "_Ese Feliciano me va a sacar de quisio un día de estos_"  
>No muy feliz con la idea, Ludwig se preparó mentalmente para los gritos de ayuda de su aliado italiano y contestó el teléfono.<br>Sin embargo, lo que vino del otro lado de la bocina no lo esperaba.

"Ja?"

"Hey, Ludwig! ¿Cómo estas, hermano?"

El alemán no pudo reconocer la voz al principio. "¿Quién habla?"

"Vamos, hermano. No me digas que no sabes quién soy!"

Aunque la alegre voz del otro lado de la línea le parecía familiar, Ludwig no pudo recordar quién era. Trató de pensar, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero no recordó.

"Realmente yo no-"

"Oh! Como me ofendes!" Rió la otra persona, con falso dolor " No me recuerdas de la Primera Guerra Mundial? Y ese telegrama que me mandó el señor Zimmerman?"

"Oh!" Eso fu justo lo que Ludwig necesitó para saber quién era al fin "Juan?"

"Al fin!" Exclamó el mexicano. Por su parte, él estaba reclinándose en su silla, con los pies (o patas) en el escritorio, sin ni siquiera un poco de los papeles del alemán en cuanto a cantidad.

Ludwig recordaba al mexicano, recordaba que se habían conocido antes y que le había caído bien, pero algo le preocupó. "Juan, ¿cómo conseguiste mi numero?" Preguntó de repente " Qué no eres parte de los Aliados?"

"Espera un momento" Juan sonaba menos feliz que antes "Solo porque ese gringo rubio sea mi vecino no significa que esté de su lado" Se reclinó más en su silla y habló con una sonrisota en la cara "La verdad, yo soy bastante neutral"

~~~ Mientras tanto, Suiza estornuda ~~~

"Muy bien..." Aún así, Ludwig no estaba muy seguro de esa parte de 'neutral'. Después de todo, seguía siendo vecino de Alfred. "Eso sigue sin explicar tu llamada"

"Ah, claro. Verás, así están las cosas..."

Ludwig rodó los ojos. Esa expresión normalmente no conllevaba cosas buenas.

"Verás, mis jefes me han comentado últimamente que realmente admiran tu disciplina y tus políticas y todas esas cosas... Incluso uno dijo que le agradaba tu jefe"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Realmente no lo sé... Pero! Dicen que admiran mucho su trabajo, así que me pidieron que te ofreciera ayuda a ti y al Eje"

Ludwig estaba sorprendido, para decir poco. En primera, no creía que ese desatre bigotón y gritón de su jefe pudiera agradarle a alguien, y en segunda, le sorprendía que Juan le ofreciera ayuda. Especialmente después de...

"Exactamente, ¿cómo nos ayudarías?"

"Bueno, tu sabes que no tengo mucho de... lo que sea, realmente" Bromeó el mexicano "Pero ustedes tienen el dinero y yo la materia prima que necesitan"

El alemán ni siquiera iba a preguntar como sabía eso. "Eso es cierto... Pero qué tal si los Aliados se enteran?"

Otra risa vino del otro lado del teléfono. "Vamos, pasarán mil años antes de que ese pinche gringo sepa algo de esto!"

Ludwig comenzó a pensar muy bien. Era arriesgado, no solo para ellos sino también para Juan. Aunque necesitaban los materiales para seguir haciendo sus armas.

"¿Qué dices, hermano?" Interrumpió Juan los pensamientos de Ludwig "¿Quieres que les eche una mano?"

**CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Chibi y el metiche cejudo

**~~~ El episodio de hoy será interrumpido por... ~~~**

**+++~~~* CHIBITALIA *~~~+++**

¿Todos ponen atención?

Hace mucho tiempo, en un continente llamado América, vivían muchas tribus nativas que compartía el territorio. Sin embargo, con el tiempo surgieron de estas tribus poderosos imperios que se alzaban a gobernar por sobre todos.

Eventualmente, estos imperios caían de su gloria, pero hubo uno que se mantuvo por sobre todos.

Este imperio era el gran Imperio Azteca. Su nombre era Yaomecatl Chimalli-Chanehque.

Él lo tenía todo. Era un invencible guerrero, tenía grandes riquezas, fértiles e inmensos territorios, y una sociedad impensable para la época. Era un artista y un poeta. Era un soberano y un sirviente a la vez.

Pero sobre todo lo que tenía, lo mayor y más querido de todo eran dos.

Sus queridos hijos.

Ellos eran Cuauhtémoc y Metztlin. Ambos habían heredado el largo y negro cabello de su padre y unos brillantes ojos café, al igual que su inteligencia y su convicción.

Metztlin era Tenochtitlán. Era la más hermosa joya de su corona y todos lo sabían. Sin embargo, nadie parecía saber qué era Cuauhtémoc más que Yaomecatl.

"Cuando crezca lo verán" le decía a su gente.

Ambos niños, de básicamente la misma edad, eran criados con severidad pero mucho amor.

A pesar de esto, ambos niños fueron volviéndose más y más malcriados conforme crecían. Cuauhtémoc se volvió grosero y desobediente, y Metztlin lloraba por todo... Aunque claro, yo lloraría también si mi hermano me persiguiera con una serpiente en la mano o me jalara el cabello...

Pero me estoy desviando del punto.

Yaomecatl pensó que siendo más estricto con los niños se resolverían las cosas, pero al final una solución que había postergado se le hizo presente.

Los niños necesitaban una madre. ¿Pero quién?

**~~~ Continuará en otro episodio! ~~~**

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México *~~~+++**

"¿Qué dices, hermano? ¿Quieres que les eche una mano?"

Ludwig pensó por un momento muy seriamente. Por un lado, era muy conveniente tener el apoyo de otra nación, pero por otro, no tenía derecho a decidir él solo cuando esto afectaba a todo el Eje.

Eso, y el riesgo de ser descubiertos era muy grande.

"Verás, Juan..." el alemán preparó su voz más diplomática y calmada posible.

"Antes de decir sí o no, debo consultarlo con el resto del Eje y luego mi jefe" No estaba muy entusiasmado con lo último. "Tu comprendes, ¿ja?"

Aunque Ludwig no pudo verlo, Juan le sonrió comprensivo "Por supuesto, mi hermano. Son tus aliados después de todo... Solo llámame cuando decidan"

"Juan, no tengo tu numero"

"¿Qué no tienes identificador de llamadas?"

"... No se han inventado, Juan"

"Oh..."

Estos países! Nunca se conforman con su época actual!

"Bueno, ya averiguarás mi numero" Concluyó el mexicano "Nos vemos, Ludwig"

El mexicano colgó el teléfono y el alemán hiso lo mismo. Después de preguntarse silentemente qué rayos había sido eso, Ludwig suspiró pesadamente. Algo más de que preocuparse.

**~~~ Esa noche ~~~**

Desde hace algunos días, las reuniones rudimentarias del Ejes fuera de entrenamiento eran en casa de Kiku, por razones de comodidad. Esta no fue la excepción.

Kiku y Ludwig estaban sentados en el _kotatsu_, discutiendo los papeles, mientras Feliciano dormía plácidamente.

Cuando los papeles se acabaron, Ludwig vio que era el momento de discutir la propuesta de Juan.

"Ahora, el último punto..." Comenzó el alemán "Hoy me llamó Juan Rodríguez, de México, y dijo que está a dispuesto a ayudarnos"

"Ah, he oído de Juan-kun antes..." comentó el japonés "¿Pero no estaba él con los _Rengou_?"

"Lo mismo le pregunté." Contestó Ludwig "Aparentemente, el es neutral"

**~~~ Mientras tanto, Suiza estornuda ~~~**

Kiku estaba confundido por la contrariedad de la información recibida. "¿Y nos está ofreciendo ayuda? Eso es bastante contradictorio"

"Lo mismo pensé. Pero tiene los materiales que necesitamos para las armas"

De repente, Feliciano alzó la mano, aún acostado en el suelo y sin abrir los ojos.

"Entre más en el Eje, mejor!" Y se volvió dormir "Ve~"

Los otros dos lo miraron extrañados, luego volvieron su atención al tema.

"Tendré que preguntarle a mis jefes" comentó el japonés "Mientras tanto, lo pensaré."

Ludwig suspiró. Sabía lo que significaba eso. "Por supuesto. Yo le informaré al mío, entonces" Como siempre, cuando se refería a su jefe, no sonaba muy entusiasmado.

Kiku lo sabía. "Buena suerte con eso, Ludwig-san"

Es teléfono sonaba insistentemente. No es como si Juan se diera cuenta al principio, pero eventualmente el sonido al fin interrumpió sus profundos sueños.

Tenía el habito de dormirse una siestita en la oficina, para descansar los ojos, después de una lectura intelectual (Memín Pingüin, obviamente), con los pies en el escritorio. Pero esta vez, el teléfono lo despertó.

"Argh... ¿Quién interrumpe?" Le enojaba ser despertado, pero aún así contestó el teléfono "¿Si?"

"_Guten tag_. ¿Habla Juan?"

"¿Ludwig?" Esto terminó de despertar al latino lo suficiente. Tanto, que bajó las patas del escritorio. "Hey, hermano. ¿Qué se te ofrece?"

"Prometí que te llamaría. No preguntes cómo conseguí el numero..."

"No pensaba hacerlo. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Hablé con el resto del Eje y todos hablamos con nuestros jefes."

"Ah..." Juan se sentó derecho, listo para la respuesta. "¿Y qué tal?"

"Hemos decidido aceptar"

Un momento de silencio. Ludwig se preguntó por qué no hablaba el mexicano, pero entonces...

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Exclamó Juan, tan fuerte que Ludwig tuvo que alejar el teléfono.

"Uh... Me alegra que te alegre..." El alemán realmente no sabía qué rayos pasaba.

"Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, hermano!" De repente, se enserio considerablemente. "Obviamente, no te enviaré las cosas directamente. Ya le estoy vendiendo a Alfred y no quiero que sospeche-"

"¡¿Le estas vendiendo a Alfred?" Interrumpió Ludwig

"¿Uh? Ah! Si, ¿por?"

"¿C-C-Cómo qué 'por'?" Era increíble! ¿Cómo no podía ver Juan el problema con eso?

"Vamos! Te dije que era neutral, ¿no?"

Eso era cierto. Aunque el sentido de neutralidad de Juan era muy diferente al de Ludwig.

"Así que..." Continuó el mexicano "Hablé con algunos países sudamericanos. Nacho dijo que te mandará los materiales por mí, así que ahí no hay problema"

"¿Quién?"

"Nacho. Ignacio, Panamá..."

"Ah"

"Además" Agregó el mexicano. "Aproveché este tiempo para hacerles propaganda. Varios otros de mis hermanos latinos quieren ayudar!"

"¿E-En serio?" Ludwig estaba sinceramente sorprendido.

"Claro. Todos los latinos somos neutrales, así que otros les quieren vender también. Además, Diego, Argentina, se ofreció a aceptar sus refugiados, si les interesa."

"Esto es _wunderbar_, Juan. Realmente son de mucha ayuda"

"Hey, mientras los cheques tengan fondos, ayudaré lo más que pueda" Bromeó el mexicano. "Pero suficiente de negocios, de eso se encargarán nuestros jefes después. Dime, ¿cómo andan?"

* * *

><p>Unos cuantos meses después de comenzar el trato y Juan, al igual que otros de sus hermanos latinos, estaban consiguiendo el dinero que tanto habían necesitado.<p>

Para mantener todo en orden, Ignacio y Diego, que eran los que más metidos estaban en el asunto, llamaban a Juan constantemente.

"Che, estas italianas son relindas!"

Juan rodó los ojos. El argentino del otro lado de la línea había cambiado el tema de nuevo. "Ajá..."

"Son re divinas, pibe! Que la guerra nunca acabe!"

"Diego, te desviaste del tema" Al fin dijo el mexicano

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Me hibas a decir de los cargamentos de esta semana"

"Ah!" El argentino rió "Perdoname, che. Es que cuando pienso en los cargamentos, pienso en Alemania e Italia. Y cuando pienso en Italia, pienso en las italianas. Y las italianas son relindas, che!"

"Diego. Concentrate" Le recordó el mexicano

"Ah, claro! Che, tu sabes que todo sale perfecto! Todas las mercancías van como deben, pibe"

Juan suspiró. "Eso espero. Nuestro negocio con el Eje debe ir tan perfecto como se pueda"

* * *

><p>Ignorado por ambos países, alguien vigilaba su conversación desde los arbustos y con tecnología de la mejor calidad.<p>

Era cierto personaje cejudo y con ilusiones de ser James Bond, ocultado en los arbustos fuera de la casa de Juan.

"Ah, así que le están vendiendo a ambos..." Susurró Arthur, mientras escuchaba la conversación con una antena y audífonos. "Con razón sentía que estaba muy calmado. Esto lo debe saber alguien más... ¿Pero quién?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Alfred!"<p>

"Hey, Artie!"

"Juan le está vendiendo materiales al eje"

"¿QUE ESTA QUÉ?"

**CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Alfred y sus malas caras

"Juan le está vendiendo materiales al eje"

"¿QUE ESTA QUÉ?"

Innecesario decir que el americano estaba afectado. Para esto, Alfred había estado muy concentrado escribiendo planes completamente imposibles cuando Arthur entró a su oficina a decirle la noticia.

"Tu vecino le vende al Eje también" Repitió el inglés

"Ese... Ese...FUCK!" Alfred estaba enojado, para decir menos. Se levantó de su asiento de un golpe. "Nadie me ve la cara de tonto!"

"A excepción de Juan, aparentemente" Se burló Arthur, pero luego lo pensó bien. "Espera, esto nos afecta a todos!"

"Iré a hablar con él! Ya veremos si se atreve a mentirme!"

Sin decir más, Alfred salió de su oficina dejando al inglés atrás.

Un Alfred enojado era algo de cuidado.

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

Como cada día, a mas o menos las 6 de la tarde, Juan estaba reclinadote en su silla, patas en el escritorio, leyendo lo que fuera. Este día no fue la excepción.

Estaba concentradísimo leyendo cuando tocaron la puerta de su oficina.

Ni siquiera levantó la mirada "Adelante"

Entró su secretaria, Adela, con una cara de incomodidad terrible.

"Uh... Señor, tiene una visita..."

"Aja?" Seguía sin levantar la vista "¿Quién es?"

"Es Alfred Jones, señor"

Juan bajó la tira cómica y su sonrisa desapareció. Suspiró, imaginando lo que podría ser. "Hazlo pasar"

"Sí, señor"

La secretaria salió, cerrando la puerta tras ella, y Juan solo pudo bajar sus pies de la mesa para cuando Alfred la abrió de repente con suficiente fuerza para azotar la puerta contra la pared.

"Juan Como-te-llames Rodríguez!" Exclamó el americano, mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia el escritorio. "Arthur me dijo que le estas vendiendo materiales al Eje, ¿es eso cierto?"

"Si"

"Ni siquiera trates de negarlo porque- Espera, ¿qué?" Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. "¿Estas admitiéndolo?"

Si hubiera una expresión para el rostro de Juan en ese momento, sería 'pokerface'. "Eso dije, si"

"...Wow, que cinismo" Y viniendo de Alfred, eso es decir bastante.

"Hey, no tengo por qué negarlo." Volviendo su 'pokerface' en una sonrisa confiada, Juan volvió a recargarse en su asiento. "Soy neutral, ¿recuerdas? Además, en ningún lado dice que te debo vender -solo- a ti"

"¡¿Siquiera sabes lo que significa 'neutral?"

"¿Siquiera sabes lo que significa 'Tu opinión me vale madres, gringo'?"

Se vieron en silencio unos momentos, uno con rabia y el otro con confianza. Los ojos azules del americano enfocados en los café del mexicano mientras se acercaba a él con semblante serio, raro en él. Se apoyó en el escritorio y miró a Juan severamente.

"Son el Eje o los Aliados. Elije."

Juan se levantó de su asiento, le sonrió ladino al americano y se acercó a él, apoyándose en el escritorio también. "Soy neutral" repitió, con la misma sonrisa.

Otro momento de silencio, de miradas que se desafiaban la una a la otra. Alfred se levantó y se paró derecho, aún viendo al latino con ojos serios. "Ya veremos eso..." Dijo, dándose la vuelta y yéndose, azotando la puerta tras de si.

Juan lo vio salir, y en cuanto el americano estuvo del otro lado de la puerta y lo suficientemente lejos, su sonrisa desapareció y se echó de nuevo a la silla. Pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró.

"Esto no será bueno..." se dijo, mientras veía al techo.

* * *

><p>Días después, la gente se conmocionó al ver que en las aguas mexicanas había buques de bandera alemana (que se veían interesantemente americanos, por cierto) que estaban tratando de hundir los buques navales en las costas de Veracruz, liderados por el mismísimo (aunque menos alto y con lentes, por alguna razón) Ludwig.<p>

"Hahahahah! Yo, Alfr- Digo, Ludwig! Aha, eso! Yo, Ludwig, he venido a destruir estos buques mexicanos porque soy muy malo y huelo feo!"

Sobra decir que las noticias llegaron a la oficina de Juan bastante rápido. En cuanto el mexicano vio las fotos y leyó la información ni siquiera se enojó, dejó salir un pesado y ruidoso suspiro, azotando la cabeza contra el escritorio (no muy fuerte, por supuesto)

La pobre de su secretaria no sabía que decirle. "Señor... ¿está bien?"

"Si..." Levantó el rostro y se sobó la frente. Pobre frente, tuvo que pagar el precio de su estrés. "Adela, llama por favor a la oficina de Alfred Jones"

"¿Y qué debo decirles, señor?"

Juan abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó el archivo que tenía de los negocios del Eje. Lo puso sobre el escritorio y lo miró un momento. "Diles que México formará parte de los Aliados a partir de ahora"

La secretaria asintió y salió de la oficina. Juan se quedó viendo el archivo como si eso fuera a resolver todos sus problemas.

Una vez más, estaba a merced de ese estúpido gringo.

* * *

><p>"Ludwig! Ludwig!"<p>

El italiano saltaba felizmente cual Heidi en montaña con una carta en la mano, buscando a su aliado alemán. Este, mientras tanto, trabajaba en su oficina, rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en estrategias donde Feliciano no apestara.

Entonces se abrió su puerta y el dicho entró con la gran sonrisa de siempre, saltando de camino al escritorio.

"Ludwig! Te llegó una carta!"

Levantando la vista de sus papeles, el alemán tomó le carta de la mano de Feliciano. "Danke, pero ¿de quién es?"

"Ve~ No lo sé. No la quise abrir porque es para ti, Ludwig"

Al menos Feliciano había sido consiente sobre eso. Una de cada trescientas mil no estaba nada mal. Miró el sobre con sello postal transoceánico y una estampilla de México.

"¿De quién es, Lud?" Preguntó el italiano, asomándose por sobre el escritorio.

"Parece ser de Juan..." Abrió el sobre y observó la carta, la mayoría de ella escrita en máquina de escribir y en (bueno, pero obviamente traducido) alemán.

"_Estimado Ludwig:_

_Te escribo la siguiente carta para informarte que, por razones de seguridad y políticas, debo abstenerme de continuar nuestros negocios previos. Me apena decir que yo ya no soy considerado neutral y, por tanto, nuestros negocios afectan la seguridad de mi gente._

_Espero volvamos a hablar en mejores términos en un futuro._

_Atte._

_Juan Cuauhtémoc Tonatiuh Hidalgo Rodríguez Jiménez_."

Debajo de eso, escrito con tinta y a mano, al igual que en español, estaba algo más personal.

"_Lud:_

_El pinche gringo y su novia cejuda descubrieron nuestro pequeño negocio, asi que este es el fin de nuestro contrato tan fructífero._

_No te preocupes, Nacho y Diego seguirán apoyándote, pero lamentablemente yo no._

_Espero no encontrarme con ninguno de ustedes en el campo de batalla._

_Bueno, tal vez Feliciano._

_Atte._

_Juan_"

Ludwig suspiró y un confundido Feli tomó la carta para leerla también.

"Entonces, ¿Juanjo no nos ayudará más?" Preguntó el italiano, un tanto decepcionado.

"Al parecer no"

"Ve~! ¿Y si los Aliados usan todos sus recursos y lo dejan sin nada?"

"No seas ridículo!" Exclamó Ludwig, alejando su mente del asunto "Eso no es posible!"

"¿Y si lo es?"

"No, no lo es"

"Podría serlo..."

"Feliciano!"

Así de fácil, el Eje volvía a su rutina daría de gritos y conflictos y Feli siendo irracional. Al menos en el exterior. La falta de materia para armas se volvió evidente muy rápido PERO!

¿Qué fue de Juan con el resto de los Aliados?

**CONTINUARÁ**


	4. El flashback y los Aliados

**~~~* El año era 1935 *~~~**

En el una vez orgulloso país de España se encontraba en desastre. Un golpe de estado dos años antes había empezado una guerra civil que había dividido a la población y puesto en peligro al país entero.

El pobre de Antonio trataba de mantener a su gente junta, pero no podía. Sin más remedio, le tuvo que pedir ayuda a otros países.

"Arturo! Estoy en medio de una guerra civil! ¿No me ayudas?"

"Lo lamento, Antonio, pero... Soy neutral" El inglés en realidad cerró sus fronteras para que no pasaran más armas a España, pero a nadie le importa eso.

Sin éxito, el español tuvo que recurrir a alguien más.

"Francis, mi amigo, ayúdame! Estoy en guerra civil!"

"Oh~ Lo lamento, _mon ami_. Yo soy neutral en esas cosas" El francés en realidad le envió armas a la resistencia, pero a nadie le importa eso.

Derrotado, Antonio vagó por la vida buscando alguien que lo pudiera ayudar. Quería que alguien ayudara a su gente, no a los ejércitos. Al final, terminó en casa de Juan de alguna forma.

Ahí, sentado frente al mexicano en su sala, el pobre de Antonio estaba sumido en lo más hondo, si es que se podía MÁS hondo.

"¿Qué te pasa, Toño? ¿Te faltan indios que esclavizar ahora?"

El pobre español estaba tan necesitado y deprimido que no pensaba discutir.

"Anda, búrlate de mi. Me lo merezco..."

"¿Burlarme?" El mexicano dejó salir una pequeña risa "Yo no soy una mala persona como tú"

Desesperado, Antonio tomó al mexicano del traje, lagrimas a punto de escurrir por sus mejillas.

"Oye! Déjame, españolete!"

"Por favor, te lo ruego! Todo mundo me ha rechazado! Necesito tu ayuda!"

"¿Y eso a mí qué-?"

"Por favor! Ayúdame, Juancito!"

_Juancito_

_Juancito_

_¿Me quieres, Juancito?  
><em>

"Juan!"

"Eh?" Sin saberlo, el mexicano se había sumido en un recuerdo muy vago. Para cuando su mente regresó, el español lloroso frente a él lo veía de tal forma que Juan no pudo mantener su fachada cruel.

"¿Me ayudarás, Juancito?"

El mexicano quitó las manos del español de su traje, con rostro serio y ceño un tanto fruncido. "Yo no soy mala persona como tú..." Luego, para sorpresa de Antonio, puso una mano en su hombro, rostro aun serio. "Por eso te ayudaré"

El español estaba que no se la creía. "... ¿Qué?"

"Dije que te ayudaré" El mexicano se levantó del sillón. "Mándame todos los refugiados que debas, yo les daré asilo. Además, si necesitas armas-" Pero fue interrumpido por un cariñoso abrazo de la nación mayor.

"GRACIAS, AMIGO"

"Ajá... Ya suéltame!"

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

**~~~* Estamos en Segunda Guerra Mundial. De nuevo. *~~~**

El americano y el latino caminaban por los pasillos, directo a la sala de conferencias de los Aliados, en medio de un silencio pesado e incomodo. Aunque Alfred tenía la misma sonrisa animada de siempre, Juan no estaba tan entusiasmado. Ni siquiera un poquito. Solo veía hacia delante sin pensar en nada más que golpear al gringo en un futuro.

"Entonces, ¿quiénes de los Aliados aun no conoces?"

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, pero sin voltearlo a ver, el mexicano contestó " A China. A todos los demás ya los conozco" De repente, un brazo le rodeó el cuello.

"Pues te diré: Yao está bien, el es cool y nos hace de comer, solo que a veces se cree dueño de todo"

Juan rodó los ojos. "Y eso viniendo de ti..." Empujó al americano para que se alejara. "Mantente a unos cuantos metros de mi, ¿bien?"

"Hey, que mal humor tienes!"

Su camino fue interrumpido por una gran puerta de madera. Era la puerta de la sala de conferencias.

Sin reparos, Alfred abrió la puerta de par en par para encontrarse con todos sus Aliados ya reunidos, todos sentados menos Arthur.

"Ya era hora de que llegaras, _you arse_!" Le gritó el inglés.

"Oye, ¿por qué me gritas?" Jaló al mexicano a su lado, con reproche de su parte. "Solo fui a traer a mi amigo Juan, ya que él es parte de los Aliados ahora"

Un rubio de vistoso y brillante uniforme se levantó de su asiento. "¿No me digas?¿ El _monsieur mexicaine_ al fin quiere unirse a nosotros~~?"

"Ni siquiera te acerques, Francisca" Repeló el mexicano, consiguiendo una risa de Arthur y un ofendido rostro de Francis.

La atmosfera entonces se tornó más fría. Ivan se había levantado de su asiento y se había parado junto a ellos sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

"Ah~ Juan, ¿cómo has estado, camarada?"

Sorprendentemente, para todos, el semblante de Juan cambió a una sonrisa sincera. "Hey, Ivan! Yo muy bien, ya sabes! ¿y tú?" En un acto de absoluta valentía (para los otros Aliados, al menos), rodeó al ruso con su brazo.

"_Otlichno_" Contestó el ruso. "Aun espero ese cargamento de tequila, mi amigo"

"Claro, caro..." El mexicano rió un poco, lo que efectivamente sorprendió más a los Aliados. "Pues yo espero mi cargamento de vodka, asi que en cuanto eso esté listo..."

"_Konechno_, Juan. Ya pronto"

La charla estaba tan amena que el resto de los presentes se preguntaban qué rayos pasaba. ¿Siendo amigable con Ivan? O Juan era muy valiente o muy tonto... O alguien con quién se debía tener cuidado. En algún punto, un temeroso Arthur tuvo que meterse en la conversación de los dos... Amigos?

"O-Oi! Disculpen, _chaps_... ¿No hay alguien más a quien debes conocer, Juan?"

"Huh? Oye, si es cierto!" El mexicano miró alrededor del cuarto hasta dar con la unica cara que no relazionaba con un nombre, desde hace un rato parado detrás de Alfred para ver bien la increíble conversación. El latino camino hasta allá, empujó a Alfred a un lado y le tendió a mano al chino. "Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Juan"

En vez de estrechar la mano, el chino le hiso una reverencia con una gran sonrisa.

"_Nin hao. Giaxing_!" Luego se levantó. "Yo soy Wang Yao, aru. Puedes llamarme solo Yao si lo deseas, aru"

"Ah, claro..." A Juan no le terminaba de entrar en la cabeza la falta de contacto físico de los asiáticos. "He oído que tu comida es muy famosa..."

"Pero claro que sí, aru! Mi comida es la mejor de todo el mundo, aru!" La felicidad dio paso a seriedad momentánea. "Juan, ahora que lo pienso, aru... Yo no tengo una casa en tu país, aru!"

"¿Eh?" Esto sacó al mexicano de balance. "Pues... Supongo que puedes tenerla si quieres..."

Al chino le brillaron los ojotes "¡¿En serio, aru?"

"Claro, pero..." Oh, siempre había un 'pero'. "El papeleo puede tardar, ¿no importa?"

"Claro que no, aru!" Sin saberlo, este papeleo tomaría como 30 años. Pero a nadie le importa eso.

"Suficiente blah-blah-blah y nada de acción!" Interrumpió el americano. "Debemos empezar a planear nuestras estrategias!"

"No me gusta decirlo, pero Alfred tiene razón" Completó Arthur "Todos sentémonos y empecemos la reunión-"

"Oigan!" Reclamó el mexicano "¿No me dan un rato para hablar con Mattie primero?"

Con esa mención, un par de ojos azules se abrieron como platos y miraron fijamente al mexicano aún sin creer lo que había pasado. Desde el principio, Matthew había estado sentado aun en la mesa, aceptando el hecho de que no se daban cuenta de su presencia, pero ahora todos lo miraban gracias a la mención de Juan. No más invisibilidad para él. Al menos no ahora.

"Tu... ¿Tú te das cuenta de mi?" Preguntó el canadiense, aún sin creerlo.

Juan le sonrió. "Por supuesto que sí, Mattie! Eres mi país norteamericano favorito"

Matthew no pudo evitar sonreír y tener un pequeño sonrojo. "Oh... Gracias. Tu también eres mi país norteamericano favorito-"

"Wow! Esperen!" Interrumpió de nuevo Alfred. "Yo también soy norteamericano!"

El canadiense y el mexicano se miraron y luego contestaron al unísono. "Precisamente"

"Oigan!"

"Basta ya!" Como la única persona más o menos sensata en el cuarto, Arthur detuvo el asunto antes de que se volviera peor. "Empecemos la reunión antes de que se nos vayan las ideas!" 

* * *

><p>Aunque fue algo caótica al principio, la reunión fue bien. Al menos al principio, después Alfred se adueño de la lluvia de ideas y sugirió plan tonto tras plan tonto.<p>

Francis y Arthur se la pasaron peleando, Yao intentó darles comida pero no le hicieron caso y los otros simplemente no vieron el punto en discutir con ellos.

Al final, los países acordaron verse otro día para ver si asi podían tener una mejor estrategia. Cada quién se fue por su lado, excepto Yao y Juan, que se quedaron detrás solo porque no tenían prisa.

"Oye, Juan! Ya no te pregunté, aru... ¿Donde debería poner mi casa en tu país, aru?"

El mexicano pensó un momento. "No lo sé. Probablemente en la Ciudad de México, pero debería preguntarle a mi hermana..."

"¿Tienes hermana, aru?"

"Tres, de hecho"

**CONTINUARÁ**


	5. Las hermanitas de Juan

"¿Tienes hermanas, aru?"

"Tres, de hecho"

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

Yao no se imaginaba a Juan con hermanas. Parecía de esos tipos criados como hijos únicos.

"Huh... ¿Cómo son, aru?"

"Pues..." Juan se cruzó de brazos "Es un tema muy largo. Probablemente tome todo el capitulo..."

"Oh, eso no importa, aru! Tengo mucho tiempo de sobra!" Si alguien sabía de hermanos que tomaban mucho tiempo era él.

"Bueno... Entonces supongo que te puedo hablar de ellas"

**~~~* Las hermanas de Juan (narrado por Juan, YAY) *~~~**

_Verás, yo tengo tres hermanas menores a las cuales quiero mucho. Ellas son el Norte, el Valle y el Sur de México. Son muy lindas y muy buenas... Aunque a veces son algo... Interesadas._

_"Hermano, necesitamos dinero"_

_Dios... Bueno! Te hablaré de cada una de ellas por separado para que te hagas una idea._

**~~~ Mercedes Nascha ~~~**

_Mi hermana Mercedes es el Norte. Ella es muy trabajadora y sabe mucho de agricultura, ingeniería y armas, aunque... es conveniente para todos que no muestre eso ultimo._

_Es linda, pero no mucha gente se da cuenta de eso. Mayormente porque mide 1.79 y ella y Bernwal se echan sus concursos por "El más estoico de la vida", pero aun así nadie le quita los ojotes verdes._

_Es muy mala copa, también..._

* * *

><p>"Disculpa, ¿qué significa 'mala copa', aru?"<p>

"Ah, luego te explico."

* * *

><p><em>Mercedes también tiende a ser muy directa. Muy directa. Tal vez demasiado.<em>

_"Hermano, eres un imbécil"_

_Tan pero tan directa..._

_Pero aún así la quiero. Es muy fuerte y resistente, porque se pasa mucho tiempo trabajando bajo el sol, y no acepta reclamaciones de nadie._

_"Si lo quieres hecho más rápido, entonces hazlo tu!"_

_En resumen, si no eres de la familia probablemente no te trate bien._

* * *

><p>"Wow... Suena como una chica muy fuerte, aru!"<p>

"Lo és. Pero tambien es la más joven."

"¿Y es la más alta? Qué extraño, aru..."

"Y no has oido nada!"

**~~~ María Metztlin ~~~**

_Mi hermana María es el Valle de México. Es la más bajita, pero también es la mayor después de mí. En realidad es mi cuata!_

* * *

><p>"¿'Cuata', aru?"<p>

"Un gemelo que no se parece a ti"

"Ah... ¿Y no pudiste decir eso, aru?"

"Pude, pero no"

* * *

><p><em>Es muy inteligente y siempre está trabajado. De hecho, nuestro jefe vive en su casa y ella es la que se entera de todo antes que nosotros. Ella se encarga de las finanzas... Y de regañarnos.<em>

_"¡¿Cómo se gastan 200,000 pesos en CHOCOLATE LIQUIDO?"_

_Aunque es bajita uno no debe subestimarla. Es extremadamente ingeniosa y puede golpearte hasta que te rindas. Y luego te culpará a ti por todos los daños!_

_Tiene algo de misógina, también... Pero eso no importa._

* * *

><p>"Ella suena como alguien que se llevaría bien conmigo, aru..."<p>

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Oh, no me hagas caso, aru!"

"Bueno..."

**~~~ Xochitl Citlalli ~~~**

_Por último está Xochitl. Dicen que es la más linda de todas mis hermanas, además de amable y muy atenta. Persona que conoce, persona que cautiva._

_Aunque es resistente por pasar mucho tiempo en la jungla, también es muy sensible y vulnerable._

_"Manitos! Pasó un huracán por mi casa otra vez!"_

_Es muy inocente e infantil. Salta y corre por la jungla como si fuera niña pequeña y se la pasa diciendo que ve criaturitas y cosas así... También insiste que puede adivinar tu futuro, pero lo dudo..._

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo Arthur, aru?"<p>

"... Oh dios, mi hermanita es como el cejudo..."

"¿También es _tsundere_, aru?"

"No... De hecho, es muy cariñosa"

"Entonces aun tiene esperanzas de no ser como Arthur, aru"

"Que alivio!"

"Bueno, ¿decías, aru?"

"Ah! Claro..."

* * *

><p><em>Aunque es my amigable, no le gusta salir de su área. Lo más lejos que ha ido es a visitar a Mercedes, pero aparte de eso, no sale del país. Dice que prefiere quedarse cerca de nosotros, pero...<em>

_"No necesito conocer el resto del mundo si los tengo a ustedes"_

**~~~ Regresamos a nuestra programación habitual ~~~**

El chino miró intrigado al mexicano. Parecía que todos los países tenían su cantidad de problemas con su familia, fuese quien fuese.

Aunque parecía que si quería mucho a sus hermanas.

Yao sonrió. "Creo que me encantaría conocerlas, aru. En un futuro..."

Juan le sonrió también. Lo había escuchado decir tonterías con mucha paciencia y eso era de agradecerse. "Y yo creo que les encantaría" Dejando las tradiciones asiáticas a un lado, el latino tomó a Yao del brazo. "Oye, ¿alguna vez has probado el tequila?"

"Me temo que no, aru" Se disculpó Yao "¿Es bueno?"

Juan dejó salir una carcajada "¿Bueno? ¡¿Bueno? Ni siquiera empieza describirlo! Vamos" Jaló al chino del brazo, guiándolo. "Te llevaré a beber el mejor tequila del mundo"

"O-Oye! Cuidado, aru!"

Y así fue como Yao se volvió amigo de Juan.

Y así fue como ustedes aprendieron de las hermanas de Juan.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Atención lectores: Este capítulo fue un poco más corto, pero tengo una razón. Los siguientes capítulos serán más pesados en un tema muy importante.**

**Así que este pudo ser aburrido, pero el siguiente será mejor!**

**Saludos!**


	6. Nantli para los niños, p1

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

**~~~* CHIBITALIA *~~~**

Decían, en tiempos antiguos, que los arboles alrededor de la ciudad de Tenochtitlán eran los más altos del Imperio. Claro, nadie sabía eso con certeza, así que -alguien- debía averiguarlo.

"Hermano!" Gritaba la pequeña Metztlin "Bájate de ahí! _Tajtli_ dijo que no debías subir a los árboles!"

Muy arriba de ella, su cuate se agarraba de las ramas, subiendo cada vez más. Llegando a una rama lo suficientemente grande, Cuauhtémoc se sentó y miró hacia abajo.

"Eres una miedosa, Me-Me! No pasa nada!"

Con ojos llorosos, la niña le gritó de regreso. "No soy miedosa! Es peligroso, Temo!"

El niño rió "Claro que no! Yo estoy muy bien!" Y dicho esto siguió subiendo.

"Temo! Ya bajate de ahí!"

Sosteniéndose de cada rama tenía al alcance, Cuauhtémoc subió y subió. "Voy a estar bien, Me-Me. Voy a estar-"

_**Crack  
><strong>_

La rama en la que el niño estaba parado comenzó a desquebrajarse. Comenzó a ceder.

"Temo!"

"Me-Me! Me-!"

_**Crack!  
><strong>_

La rama de arriba estaba muy lejos, también las de los lados. El niño no quería saltar, no quería arriesgar a estirarse. No podía.

_**CRACK!  
><strong>_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

El grito de Cuauhtémoc fue tan fuerte que uno dudaba que sus pequeños pulmones lo hubieran producido. Cayó, ante el espanto de su hermana, desde casi lo más alto del árbol, cayó golpeando varias ramas hasta que al fin, con un golpazo claramente audible, terminó en el suelo. 

* * *

><p>"<em>Tajtli<em>! _Tajtli_!" Gritaba la niña, mientras corría por las calles de Tenochtitlán hacia su residencia. Casi no podía ver, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "_Tajtli_!"

Yaomecatl se encontraba leyendo reportes de los emisarios del imperio, en los jardines fuera del palacio del tlatoani. De repente, se oyó conmoción dentro del palacio, y salió su hija corriendo hacia él. Sin darle tiempo de ponerse de pie, la niña lo abrazó con fuerza.

"_Tajtli_! _Tajtli_!"

"¿Qué sucede, Metztlin?"

En medio de sollozos y lágrimas, la niña miró a su padre. "_Tajtli_... Temo- Temo se subió a un árbol y-y se cayó!"

El padre ni siquiera dijo nada. Se levantó de inmediato y cargó a la niña en brazos, corriendo adonde ella le decía.

Cuando llegó vio a su hijo tendido en el piso, inmóvil. Bajó a su hija y se arrodilló junto a Cuauhtémoc. Tenía los ojos abiertos y se veía que respiraba, solo tenía pequeñas cortaditas. Al parecer no había pasado nada grave y el niño solo estaba 'trabado', por decirlo así.

Con cuidado, Yaomecatl lo levantó y lo puso de pie, que por suerte pudo hacer. En cuanto el niño estaba parado, se puso a llorar. Sin duda estaba espantado por lo que había pasado. Con cuidado, su padre lo revisó bien para ver si estaba lastimado.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"No s-sé..."

"¿Algo te duele?"

Cuauhtémoc se limpió las lágrimas. "N-No..."

Yaomecatl sostuvo la cara de su niño en sus manos "¿Seguro?"

"S-Si..."

"Muy bien..."

_**PAF!  
><strong>_

Dejando una marca roja detrás, Yaomecatl le dió una buena bofetada a Cuauhtémoc, luego lo sostuvo de los hombros.

"¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te subas a lor árboles, Cuauhtémoc?"

Sollozando, el niño tuvo que contestar. "M-Muchas..."

"¡Y aún así me desobedeces! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras lastimado de verdad, eh?"

Cuauhtémoc no contestó, simplemente siguió llorando.

El padre se puso de pie y tomó al niño de la oreja, no para lastimarlo pero con suficiente fuerza.

"Ay!" Exclamó Cuauhtémoc

"Vamos. Regresarás a casa y no saldrás he ahí!"

"Pero _tajtli_-"

"Nada de peros!"

* * *

><p>Aunque Yaomecatl parecía estar leyendo los informes, en realidad estaba pensando mucho. Ni siquiera la paz del jardín real o su querida niña jugando a su alrededor podían sacar a su mente de su actual proceso.<p>

Sus hijos necesitaban pasar tiempo con alguien.

No.

Necesitaban una madre.

Este pensamiento lo persiguió todo el día, incluso cuando regresaron a casa. Antes de la cena, Yaomecatl fue al cuarto de los niños, donde Cuauhtémoc estaba. El pobre niño aun se veía espantado de su caída, así que Yaomecatl fue mucho más comprensivo ahora.

"Temo..."

El niño, que estaba sentado en su cama jugando con unos muñecos, volteó a ver a su padre sin mucho entusiasmo.

El padre, viendo ese rostro aún afectado, se acercó a su hijo lentamente y se sentó en la cama. "Temo, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte..."

Cuauhtémoc pareció interesado. Se acercó a su padre con rostro intrigado.

Yaomecatl dudó un momento, pero este asunto tenía que resolverse pronto. "¿Te gustaría tener una _nantli_?"

El niño estaba sorprendido. Esperaba cualquier pregunta menos esa. Pensando que tan seria pregunta merecía una seria respuesta, se sentó junto a su padre y pensó muy bien. "Pues... Eso sería lindo"

"¿En serio?"

"Pero..." De repente, Cuauhtémoc puso una cara de seriedad que rayaba en tristeza. "¿Y si tengo una _nantli_ y tienes hijos con ella? Ya no nos vas a querer..." Volteó a ver al piso, ojos humedos. "No me vas a querer por desobediente"

Eso tocó un nervio de culpa en el padre. Con cariño, Yaomecatl abrazó a su pequeño y le dio un beso en la frente. "Eso nunca va a pasar, te lo prometo."

El niño sonrió, ahora asegurado de que nada malo pasaría. "Entonces si me gustaría una _nantli_..."

Se quedaron así, abrazados, por un rato. Luego Yaomecatl se levantó de la cama y le sonrió a su niño. "Es hora de cenar. Vamos a preguntarle a Me-Me sobre una _nantli_"

* * *

><p>Aunque a ambos niños habían gustado de la idea, Yaomecatl no estaba seguro.<p>

Había cenado, arropado a los niños para dormir, y ahora estaba acostado en su cama viendo al techo, con otra duda que no lo dejaba en paz.

¿Quién sería?

Conquistar otras tribus era algo que ocupaba mucho de su tiempo. Eso y planear sus estrategias. Había estado con mujeres antes, por supuesto, pero no tenía el tiempo de realmente comprometerse. No sabía con quién.

Sin poder descansar, se levantó de la cama y se vistió con algo modesto, luego salió a caminar. Quería pensar y aclarar su mente.

Tanto camino sumido en pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había amanecido. No se dio cuenta que caminó tanto que había terminado muy al sur de su territorio. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba en las junglas del sur. Y perdido.

"Debí caminar por horas... ¿Ahora cómo regreso?" se preguntó.

Entre más caminaba por la jungla más parecía perderse. Sabía que debía conquistar este lugar antes.

Entonces, vio algo a la distancia. Algo que parecía un bulto de amarillo y negro. Al acercarse más pudo ver que lo negro eran manchas. Era la piel de un jaguar.

Yaomecatl se preparó para escapar, puesto que no tenía armas, pero al acercarse un poco más pudo ver que en realidad no era un jaguar, sino alguien usando piel de jaguar recogiendo algo del suelo.

"Disculpe..."

La persona se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Era una mujer de apariencia joven, de ojos negros y cabello café oscuro. Tenía una sonrisa relajada en su rostro y extrañas ropas, pero Yaomecatl debía admitir que... Era linda.

"¿Qué desea, señor?" le preguntó la mujer.

"Me preguntaba si usted sabía dónde estoy"

Con una pequeña risa, la mujer le sonrió. "Por supuesto que lo sé. Usted está en las junglas del Mayab, ¿no lo sabía?"

"_Vaya, de verdad llegué muy al sur..._ " Pensó Yaomecatl.

"Si lo desea" Comentó la mujer "Lo puedo guiar atreves de ella"

Agradecido, Yaomecatl hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Eso sería muy agradecido. Me temo que no me presentado, soy-"

"Yo sé quién es" Interrumpió la mujer, sorprendiendo a Yaomecatl. "Usted es Yaomecatl Chimelli-Chanehque, el Imperio Azteca"

"Así es..." Aún cuando estaba extrañado, Yaomecatl mantuvo sus buenos modales. "Debo decir que estoy en desventaja porque no sé quién es usted"

La mujer rió de forma tímida. "Discúlpeme, entonces" Y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, se presentó. "Mi nombre es Ixchel Amaité-Izae"

"Un nombre muy hermoso" el azteca se apresuró a decir. "Pero me parece curioso lo similar que es al nombre del Imperio Maya"

"Es porque soy el Imperio Maya"

Yaomecatl estaba sorprendido, por decir poco. Estaba frente a frente con un imperio de sorprendente reputación e historia.

Después de un momento de shock, recobró sus modales e hiso una reverencia propia. "Es un honor conocerla. Muchas cosas impresionantes he oído de usted"  
>Entonces sintió una mano en el hombro que le indicaba que se enderezara.<p>

Cuando lo hizo, ojos negros miraban con calma y labios delicados le sonreían. "Yo también he oído mucho de usted. También es un honor para mí"

"Debo decir... No esperaba conocerla tan fácilmente" Admitió el azteca, pensando que una lucha hubiera sido el intermediario.

"Bueno, los dioses disponen, ¿no es así?" Bajando la mirada a la hierba en sus manos, Ixchel mencionó. "Voy a usar esta hierba para un té medicinal. Si aun tiene tiempo, señor Yaomecatl, ¿le gustaría conocer mi capital y probarlo?"

Yaomecatl no estaba acostumbrado a ser _invitado_ a las capitales. Ciertamente no de forma tan amable. "Sería un placer, mientras el té lo haga usted"

Ixchel asintió, con una alegre sonrisa. "Por supuesto"

**CONTINUARÁ**


	7. Trotski y La Catrina

"Por última vez, Ivan! No lo voy a hacer!"

"Awww, por favor, amigo. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor, _da_?"

"Pero no algo así!"

**~~~ El año era 1940 ~~~**

Uno de los organizadores de la Revolución de Octubre en Rusia, Lev Davídovich Bronstein (conocido luego como León Trotski), quien llegase a hacer grandes cosas por la Unión Soviética, terminó por enfrentarse ideológica y políticamente a José Stalin.

Esto probó ser contraproducente, pues esto fue la causa del exilio de Trotski a México.

Sobra decir que la URSS no lo quería vivo. O simplemente Stalin, pero se entiende igual.

"Si no ocultaras a Trotski no te pediría este favor" comentó Ivan, con la misma sonrisa linda de siempre.

Juan se cruzó de brazos. "Yo no tengo la culpa de que le caiga bien a mi jefe. O a Diego Rivera"

Sonriéndole aún, pero con claras ondas de enojo, Ivan ladeó la cabeza. "Pero eres un buen amigo, Juan. ¿Seguro no puedes hacerme este favor?"

El mexicano se mantuvo firme "Seguro"

"Entonces no matarás a Trotski por mi..."

"No"

Sin el mayor reparo, Ivan metió la mano en su abrigo y sacó una enorme faja de billetes y la extendió el mexicano con la mayor de las sonrisas.

Juan vió a los billetes, sorprendido. Luego vio al ruso, vio si alguien venía, y tomó el dinero.

"¿Quieres que sea personalmente, mi amigo?"

"_Net_, tenemos alguien en tu casa que lo hará" El ruso puso una mano en el hombro del otro. "Pero puedes ver al otro lado, ¿_da_?"

"¿Por lo que me pagaste?" Con una sonrisa, el mexicano tambien puso su mano en el hombro del otro. "Por lo que me pagaste puedo ver a todos los lados que quieras!"

"Ah, por eso eres mi amigo, _tovarishch_"

Así es como Juan e Ivan demuestran lo BFF's que son.

Y así es como Juan demostró que es incorruptible.

Incorruptible... Porque es corrupto por naturaleza.

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

"¿Estás seguro que me puedo quedar aqui?"

"Claro, amigo cejas."

En una de sus rutinarias visitas a Alfred para ver que no se lastimara haciendo uno de sus planes raritos, Arthur tuvo que hacer una escala en México por el mal tiempo. Ya que era tarde, tuvo que pedirle a Juan el quedarse en su (muy linda y colonial, aunque huele a viejo) casa.

El mexicano, siendo buena persona (y contractualmente obligado), aceptó. Siempre y cuando el cejudo durmiera en el sofá de la sala y se mantuviera alejado de todos los telefonos.

"Ten!" Dijo el mexicano, entregándole unas sabanas y una almohada. "Acomódate"

"Oh, gracias" El inglés tomó las cosas y las dejó en el sofá.

Apuntando a diferentes partes de la casa, Juan explicó todo lo mejor posible. "Por allá está la cocina, por allá el baño y por allá el cuarto de mi hermana"

"¿Y eso para-?"

"Para que sepas donde está prohibido."

"Ah..."

"Bueno, estás en tu casa. Buenas noches."

"Oh, _good night_!"

Juan se fue a su cuarto, dejando al inglés en la sala para que se acomodara.

Por suerte, Arthur había llevado ropa consigo y por suerte traía su piyama (que vergüenza dormir en casa ajena en calzones!), pero aún con su cama improvisada, ya hecha, no podía dormir en paz.

En su hogar, antes de dormir, siempre tomaba una taza de té para calmarse. Ya que Juan le había permitido usar su cocina, Arthur pensó que podría ir hacerse uno. Después de todo, cualquier persona civilizada tenía té en su hogar.

Hizo su camino en la cocina, encontrando la casa colonial interesante a su paso, pero cuando llegó a ella encontró a alguien más ahí. Una chica de pequeña estatura y corto cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo.

"Oh, buenas noches, Arthur!"

Era María, la hermana de Juan, que se preparaba una leche con chocolate (por no decir marcas). Arthur debía agradecer que la piyama de la chica fuera una decente y no una de -esas- piyamas que usan las chicas a veces.

"Buenas noches, María" Dijo el inglés, justamente sorprendido. "Lo lamento, no sabía que usabas la cocina"

"No importa, yo ya había terminado" Explicó la chica, tomando el vaso de chocolate y avanzando a la puerta. "El té está en la última alacena, por cierto"

El inglés pensó que era muy predecible. "Ah, claro... Thank you"

"Cuando quieras!" Y con una sonrisa, la chica salió de la cocina para irse a dormir "Buenas noches!"

Arthur se despidió también, y se dispuso a hacer su té. Lo hiso con una sonrisa, sin saber por qué. Tal vez porque los mexicanos eran muy amables.

* * *

><p>Si había algo negativo en el té (y eso era difícil) era que le daban ganas de ir al baño a uno.<p>

A media noche, el pobre de Arthur tuvo que levantarse al baño. Lo malo de estar medio dormido era que aunque encuentres el camino de ida, el de regreso se te olvida en casa ajena.

"_Damn_... ¿Dónde quedó la sala?" susurraba el inglés, tratando de encontrar su camino de regreso.

Caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos, hasta que vio algo a la distancia. Era la silueta de una mujer, así que Arthur pensó que podía ser María. Después de todo, ella también había tomado antes de dormir y probablemente se había levantado por los mismos motivos.

Convencido de esto, el inglés se apresuró hacia la chica.

"Hey, María!" Susurraba el inglés, mientras se acercaba "María! Marí-"

Pero cuando se acercó, notó que estaba equivocado. La mujer era más alta, usaba un sombrero de ala ancha y un elegante vestido, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver un blanco y esquelético semblante.

El inglés estaba mudo de miedo.

La mujer, sin embargo, lo vio y le sonrió. "Buenas noches. ¿Quién es usted?"

Arthur no respondió. En vez de eso, se desmayó.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey, amigo cejudo!"<p>

Arthur empezó a abrir los ojos, intrigado por esa voz que lo llamaba. Cuando al fin su visión se volvió clara vio de nuevo la cara esquelética sobre él.

"AHH-"

Pero una mano con guantes cubrió su boca, evitandole gritar. "Shh! Aún es muy tarde... O temprano" susurró la mujer. "¿Guardarás silencio?"

Sin más opción, el inglés tuvo que asentir. En cuanto la mano fue quitada de su boca, se paró de un brinco y apuntó a la mujer. "Tú! D-D-Demonio!" Lo dijo lo más fuerte que pudo en un susurro.

La mujer pareció ofendida. "¿Demonio? ¿Yo?" Dejó salir una leve risa "No, mi amigo. Verás..." Le hizo al inglés una pequeña reverencia. "Mi nombre es La Catrina. Mucho gusto"

Arthur dudo un momento, pero bajó el dedo acusador y se aclaró la garganta. "Mucho gusto... Soy Arthur"

Catrina se levantó y le sonrió animadamente al muchacho. "Es un placer, joven Arthur"

Aunque el inglés quiso sonreír, no encontró el ánimo de hacerlo. "Si... Si no le importa que pregunte, señorita Catrina..." Comenzó a decir. "¿Qué...? ¿Qué es usted?"

Catrina lo miró como si fuera inocente. Pobrecito, no conocía la grandeza al verla. "¿Que qué soy? Ha! Pues yo soy La Muerte"

"¿LA MUER-? Ejem..." Recordó que los hermanos estaban dormidos. "¿La Muerte? ¿Usted?"

Catrina asintió.

"Pero... Se ve muy distinta a La Muerte que conozco..."

"Es porque La Muerte se ve distinta en cada lugar" Explicó la mujer, con una sonrisa "Pero de todas, yo soy la que más se divierte"

Ahora Arthur estaba genuinamente interesado. "¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo dice?"

"Bueno, a mi me gusta salir a beber de vez en cuando" Admitió la mujer.

"Eso tenemos en común, entonces"

"Y disfruto de un cigarro o dos al día"

"¿No me diga? ¿Que eso no es malo?"

"Bueno... A mí no me puede hacer mucho" Rió Catrina "Además, una vez al año, puede comer hasta hartarme"

"¿Comer? ¿Usted?" Preguntó Arthur, ahora con curiosidad "¿Qué día es eso?"

"Día de Muertos. ¿Lo conoces?"

El inglés negó con la cabeza.

"Vaya... Entonces debo explicarte desde el principio..."

* * *

><p>Durante el resto de la noche, Arthur y La Catrina hablaron y hablaron de Día de Muertos, Todos Santos, licores mexicanos, dulces, fiestas nacionales de ambos países y otras cosas; todo en el cómodo sillón de la sala. Al fin, el inglés encontró momento para preguntar algo importante.<p>

"Señorita Catrina, ¿cómo es que usted es tan divertida, a diferencia de las otras Muertes?"

Catrina no tuvo que pensar mucho. "Es porque así ven la muerte los mexicanos, querido" Ante la intriga en el rostro del rubio, la mujer explicó. "Para mi gente, no soy más ni menos que una invitada. Me tratan con respeto y con cariño porque llego cuando es necesario. Claro, lamentan la pérdida de sus amados, pero el Más Allá es mucho mejor! El Más Allá es una fiesta!" Exclamó, con felicidad "Es mejor llevarse bien con lo inevitable que pelear contra ello y perder, ¿no le crees?"

El inglés estaba asombrado, pero podía ver la lógica detrás de eso. "Si... Sí, creo que tiene razón"

"Por supuesto que la tengo" Distraída, Catrina volteó a ver uno de los relojes en la sala. "Es tarde. Tal vez debas dormir" Y se levantó del sillón.

"Oh? Claro, pero..." Arthur tenía una pregunta más antes que poder descansar. "Señorita, ¿por qué está aquí?"

Catrina no respondió de inmediato, sino que miró a un retrato de la familia Rodríguez en un porta retrato, lo miró dulcemente y sonrió de igual manera. "Los vine a visitar. Siempre lo hago... He sido amiga de su familia por siglos..."

Arthur la miró, perdida en el retrato como si recordara algo. "¿Y piensa quedarse? Digo, falta poco para que termine octubre..."

Más animada, Catrina regresó su atención al inglés. "Claro. Vendré todos los días que pueda. Pero usted, joven..." Comenzó a regañar la mujer "Usted debe dormir"

"Ah! Claro... Claro" Se acomodó el inglés de nuevo en el sofá, como antes de levantarse, y se despidió de la mujer. "Buenas noches, señorita Catrina"

"Buenas noches, joven Arthur"

Casi inmediatamente, el inglés se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, al levantarse, Arthur no supo si lo de la noche anterior había sido un sueño o no. Se convenció de que sí, al menos hasta que tuvo el desayuno con los hermanos y les contó lo sucedido.<p>

Esperó que reaccionaran como todos los demás, ignorándolo, pero en vez de eso le dieron la razón e incluso se alegraron.

"Ya me extrañaba. Siempre sorprende a nuestras visitas!" Exclamó María.

Juan asintió. "Tienes suerte, cejudo. Normalmente no se deja ver a los muy extraños"

Esto sorprendió a Arthur más que otra cosa. Aparentemente, los Rodríguez estaban tan acostumbrados a La Catrina estando en su casa que ya no lo veían como algo fuera de lo común. Ella había tenido razón, los mexicanos la veían como una invitada más.

De camino a irse hacia casa de Alfred, el inglés le comentó a ambos hermanos que había prometido a regresar en Día de Muertos y a ninguno le pareció mala idea, siempre y cuando trajera un buen licor.

Arthur, por supuesto, aceptó.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	8. Nantli para los niños, p2

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

**~~~* CHIBITALIA! *~~~**

El té, Yaomecatl debía admitir, estaba delicioso.

Las pasadas dos horas, sin una entrada triunfal y con calma, la señora Ixchel lo había llevado a la capital de su imperio. Ambos imperios habían pasado el tiempo hablando amigablemente, comentando, y riendo.

Ahora, sentados frente a frente tomando té, ya no tenían nada que decir.

O al menos eso pensaban.

Después de mucho silencio, el azteca al fin habló. "Señorita Ixchel..." Comenzó, mirando el liquido verde en sus manos. "¿Tiene usted hijos?"

Después de tomar un sorbo de su bebida, la maya respondió. "Cuatro, de hecho"

Yamecatl se sorprendió "¿Tantos?" Pero, notando que podía sonar ofensivo, rápidamente corrigió. "Digo, no es que sean demasiados, solo-"

Ixchel levantó su mano, para darle a entender que parara. "No se preocupe" Después de tomar otro sorbo, continuó. "La verdad es que son muy fuertes. Ellos se encargan de sus áreas solos y lo hacen muy bien"

El azteca se sintió algo patético. Él apenas podía controlar dos niños, y ellos no estaban listos para tomar control aún.

"Usted tiene hijos también, ¿cierto?" Inquirió la mujer.

El azteca asintió. "Dos. Saben pelear y son muy inteligentes... Pero aún no están listos para encargarse de todo"

"¿Cómo lo sabe?"

Esa pregunta tomó a Yaomecatl por sorpresa. "¿Disculpe?"

"¿Cómo sabe que no están listos?"

Aunque el azteca abrió la boca para hablar, no pudo pensar en una buena respuesta, así que simplemente tomó más té.

Ixchel sonrió dulcemente. "Estoy segura que sus hijos son muy capaces..."

"Yo también"

La conversación se hundió por un momento, sumida en otro silencio incomodo. Una vez más, uno de ellos rompió el silencio, pero esta vez fue Ixchel.

"Señor Yaomecatl, tengo una duda..."

"Digame"

Dejando su té a un lado, la maya miró al otro imperio con seriedad. "¿Vino usted a conquistarme como a otras tribus?"

Al principio, Yaomecatl estaba sorprendido por la pregunta. Luego su rostro cambió a una sonrisa honesta, raro en él. "No, no la conquistaré como a otras tribus. En lo absoluto"

"¿En serio?" Ixchel apreciaba la honestidad, así que tomó más de su té calmadamente.

"Pero..." continuó el otro imperio. "Si me permite un atrevimiento... Mis hijos necesitan a alguien que les enseñe lo que yo no puedo. Y usted... Usted es conocida por sus ciencias y me preguntaba-"

Pero fue interrumpido. Interrumpido por una mano en la suya y una sonrisa dulce de la mujer. "Si entiendo bien, y espero que así sea..." comenzó la maya.

"¿Quiere usted que sea la maestra de sus niños?"

"Bueno... '_Maestra_' no..." Explicó el azteca. "Pero podemos empezar por ahí" Y le sonrió.

Fue entonces que la maya entendió. Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió igual. "¿Tanto lo he impresionado, señor Yaomecatl?"

"Siendo honesto..." Dejó el té de lado también y miró al otro imperio a los ojos.

"Si"

* * *

><p>"<em>Tajtli<em>, ¿ya casi llegamos?"

"Falta poco, niños"

Con ambos de sus hijos de la mano, Yaomecatl caminaba de nuevo a través de las junglas del Mayab, de camino a la capital del Imperio Maya. Después de regresar a Tenochtitlán y explicar su ausencia, el azteca le comentó a sus hijos que había conocido a alguien que les enseñaría muchas cosas.

Aunque el largo viaje hasta el Mayab ciertamente desanimaba a los niños, en cuanto llegaron a la ciudad y vieron a la encantadora mujer con la delicada sonrisa toda molestia desapareció.

"Cuauhtémoc, Metztlin..." Comenzó Yaomecatl "Ella es Ixchel Amaité-Izae."

Agachándose al nivel de los niños, la mujer sonrió. "Hola niños! ¿Cómo están?"

"Bien" contestaron los cuates al unísono

"Eres muy linda" Agregó Cuauhtémoc

"Oh, gracias" Rió la maya, y luego se levantó. "¿Les gustaría conocer la ciudad?"

Emocionados, ambos niños asintieron y corrieron para adelantarse. Los imperios se quedaron atrás, para hablar rápidamente

"Regresaré por ellos después, ¿está bien?" Preguntó Yaomecatl

Ixchel asintió. "Me las arreglaré. Estaremos bien."

"Si tienes algún problema-"

"Yaomecatl, crié cuatro hijos. En serio estaré bien"

* * *

><p>Con el tiempo, las visitas pasaron de ser de un solo día a ser de una o dos semanas. De la gente del Mayab aprendieron matemáticas, astronomía, mejores estrategias, mitos maravillosos. El tiempo parecía no alcanzar.<p>

A veces, Ixchel decidía regresar con los niños a Tenochtitlán y se quedaba unos días, y a veces Yaomecatl se quedaba unos días en con los niños en el Mayab.

No fue sorpresa para nadie que, un tiempo después, alguien más se uniera a Cuauhtémoc y a Metztlin.

Una niña, de cabello café oscuro y ojos negros, con tanta energía desde el principio que todos estuvieron sorprendidos. La llamaron Xochitl K'aay, para honrar ambos imperios, y la criaron como a los otros dos niños.

Yaomecatl e Ixchel estaban ambos muy felices, aún si no se podían ver tanto como querrían. Ambos estaban contentos con la educación de sus niños.

Esto, sin embargo, preocupó al azteca. Lo preocupó porque había un asunto que no había resuelto aún, y el mejor momento era ahora que los niños estaban con Ixchel.

* * *

><p>El templo estaba lleno del humo verde del incienso, iluminado solo por pequeñas velas. Yaomecatl había dado instrucciones precisas de que nadie debía entrar mientras él estuviera ahí, y había una razón muy precisa para eso.<p>

Rezó por un largo rato, sentado en el suelo del templo, hasta que al fin apareció... ella. De entre el humo verde apareció una mujer de brillantes y coloridas ropas, un esquelético rostro y un largo penacho de plumas naranjas. Muchos años en el futuro, la gente la llamaría Catrina, pero en esos tiempos ella era Mictlantlamatini.

El azteca se levantó del suelo con rostro serio en cuanto vio a la mujer, preparado para lo que iba a decir. "Mictlantlamatini"

La mujer sonrió, e hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Buenas tardes, Yaomecatl. Me extraña que me llames..."

"Es importante" Se acercó a la mujer, decidido a hacer lo que debía. "Quiero que me hagas un favor"

"¿Otro?" Rió Mictlantlamatini. "Creí que hacerte invulnerable ante todas las amenazas fue suficiente..."

"Es precisamente eso" Se apresuró a responder Yaomecatl. "Quiero que lo transfieras a mis hijos"

Mictlantlamatini estaba honestamente sorprendida. "¿No me digas? Interesante..."

Pensó un momento, más para hacer que el imperio se preocupara que por duda "¿Cómo van a pagarme?" Preguntó al fin.

Con pesar, el azteca suspiró. "Con el pago del trato original. Mi alma"

Después de pensar en silencio, la esqueletica mujer sonrió. "Eso estará bien"

Extendió su mano al imperio. "Es un placer hacer negocios contigo"

A regañadientes, Yaomecatl le dio un apretón de mano de la mujer, así cerrando el trato. Mictlantlamatini desapareció casi inmediatamente después.

Inadvertidamente, eso fue el principio del fin.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	9. Chistesitos y negocitos

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

**~~~* El año era... 2008. ¿Reciente, no? *~~~**

Después de mucha insistencia e insistencia e insistencia e... bueno, me entienden, China fue elegido como sede de los Juegos Olímpicos. Aunque todo mundo estuvo preocupado de que no serían capaces de _respirar_ en Beijing, muchos menos hacer deporte, Yao fue bastante efectivo en mantener eso bajo control.

Siendo honestos, todos estuvieron más que sorprendidos por el gran espectáculo que Yao y sus mil millones de personas pudieron hacer (menos Heracles. El estuvo dormido todo el evento), además de que todo lucía tan, pero _TAN_ bonito.

Lamentablemente, las cosas no fueron tan lindas para nuestro amigo Juan. Día tras día tenía que soportar al gringo diciendo cosas como...

_"Hahaha! Perdiste otro evento, man!"_

Día tras día.

Es un milagro que no se suicidó.

Cierto día, sin embargo, al fin pudo calificar en un evento gracias una linda chica llamada Paola. Pensó en ir a restregárselo a Alfred en la cara... hasta que recordó que consiguió 3° lugar. En una división.

Decepcionado, caminó por los alrededores del Cubo de Agua, tristeando y pensando que tenía que ganar en _algo_. Entonces, al ver en la distancia, identifico a ese cierto gringo. Y a Arthur y Francis.

Se acercó a ellos, pero justo cuando estaba por llamar su atención oyó algo...interesante.

"_Okay, okay_... Aquí va otro chiste!" Dijo el americano "¿Por qué los mexicanos no ganan las olimpiadas?"

Con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, los otros dos países se inclinaron para escuchar.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Arthur.

Con una sonrisota, Alfred exclamó. "Porque todos los que pueden saltar, correr o nadar ya estan en Estados Unidos! Hahahaha!"

Francis y Arthur estuvieron muy cerca de reír, pero enmudecieron antes de poder hacerlo. Detrás de su interlocutor americano estaba un muy enojado mexicano.

"Uh... Alfred, _mon ami_... " Dijo el francés, apuntando hacia tras él.

Aún con su sonrisa, el americano volteó a ver a qué se refería el francés, solo para palidecer inmediatamente.

Juan estaba claramente enojado, transformado la atmosfera en algo tan turbio que se podía palpar, y aun así tenía una (muy falsa) sonrisa en el rostro.

"Muy buen chiste... Alfred" Dijo el mexicano, voz rasposa de enojo.

El americano estaba nervioso, por decir algo. "Eh... hehehe... _T-Thank you_-"

Juan lo tomó del traje, acercándolo a él peligrosamente. Su sonrisa desapareció y ni siquiera los otros dos países se atrevieron a intervenir.

Pero justo cuando todos los presentes pensaron que Alfred saldría golpeado... Juan pareció calmarse, incluso sonrió, y soltó al americano.

"¿Sabes?" Dijo Juan "Ese fue un buen chiste. Bien por ti!"

"Eh... ¿Gracias?" El americano realmente no sabía qué rayos.

"Es bueno reírse de uno mismo" Comentó el mexicano. "En mi casa lo hacemos mucho. Encontrar una onza de mala intensión es tan difícil como encontrar alguien delgado en Estados Unidos"

Arthur y Francis rieron estridentemente detrás del americano. Alfred volteó a ver enojado.

"Aunque" Continuó el mexicano "Es más fácil que encontrar buena comida en Inglaterra"

Esta vez, Alfred rió también, al igual de Francis, pero Arthur se enojó.

"Bueno" Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, Juan comenzó a caminar. "Me debo ir. Buena suerte en los siguientes eventos!"

Los otros tres se quedaron entretenidos pero extrañados. No esperaban que Juan reaccionara tan bien o con tanto humor.

"Vaya. Parece que salí de esto sin heridas morales~" Se regodeó Francis, aún riendo por las bromas que había dicho el mexicano.

"Oh! Casi lo olvido!" Gritó el mexicano, ya lejos de los otros. Regresando rápidamente, rodeó al francés con el brazo. "Artie, gringo: ¿Por qué hay árboles en la avenida _Les Champ-Élysées_?"

"¿La de París?" preguntó un muy ignorante Alfred.

"Si, la de París" se apresuró a responder el inglés. "¿Por qué hay árboles?"

Con una sonrisa dulce y amigable, Juan se acercó para que los tres países oyeran. "Porque los nazis necesitaban sombra al caminar" Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Francis estaba en blanco, pálido y algo ofendido. Los otros dos no sabían si reírse o no. No había duda: Juan sabía cómo bromear. Juan sabía cómo lastimar bromeando.

Poco después, México ganó dos medallas de oro en Tae Kwon Do.

¿Descargar la ira con golpes? Pero claro que no...

**~~~* HETALIA! *~~~**

"Muy bien, escuchen"

Como las reuniones de los Aliados probaban ser poco fructíferas, Alfred y Juan (y María) se reunían solos en la casa del americano para acordar mejor sobre cómo actuar en conjunto. Aunque era más calmado y se escuchaban mejor las cosas en la sala de Alfred, eso no era decir mucho cuando se trataba de esos dos. Eso y, al igual que en las reuniones de los Aliados, no llegaban a mucho gracias a las -brillantes- ideas de Alfred.

"Esto va a ser genial!" Exclamó el americano. "¿Qué les parece si dejan que _mi_ gente se una a _su_ ejercito?"

Ambos mexicanos alzaron una ceja. "Lo dudo, amigo gringo" dijo Juan

"Pero es una gran idea!" Exclamó Alfred.

María negó con la cabeza. "No creo que vaya a pasar. Nunca"

"A menos..."

Ambos, la mujer y el americano, voltearon a ver Juan, que tenía cara de haber hecho un gran descubrimiento.

"A menos" dijo el mexicano "que permitas a los mexicanos unirse a _tu_ ejercito"

Alfred se sorprendió, luego puso esa cara de _'pensando, pensando'_ que ponía cuando una idea si le entraba al cerebro "Bueno..." dijo el americano "supongo que podríamos hacer eso"

"Perfecto" Exclamó Juan. "Ahora, el asunto del armamento"

Alfred fue tomado en curva con eso "¿Hay un asunto con el armamento?"

"De hecho, si" confeso María "Verás, nuestras armas no están modernizadas al punto de las tuyas"

"Oh..."

"Tal vez, si nos dieras armas nuevas constantemente" dijo el mexicano, con una sonrisa (de esas que tenía cuando hacia negocios) "Tal vez entonces podamos ser mas útiles, ¿no crees, gringo?"

De nuevo, el americano no sabía que decir. Se puso a pensar cuidadosamente. "No sé si eso sea-"

"Entonces no quieres que te ayudemos" Concluyó la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

Alfred quedó en una encrucijada. Mayormente porque era un tonto.

Mientras él se rompía la cabeza, ambos hermanos se miraban uno al otro burlándose en silencio. Se burlaban porque, aparentemente, al americano se le había olvidado que los hermanos estaban prácticamente obligados a ayudarlo.

"_OKAY_!" Exclamó Alfred, de repente "Les daré su nuevo armamento!"

"Y aviones" agregó Juan

"¿Aviones?"

"No tenemos aviones modernos" Continuó María "Así que si nos dieras unos, sería perfecto" Volteó a ver a su hermano "¿Trescientos?"

El mexicano asintió "Trescientos suena bien-"

"WHOA!" Interrumpió el americano "¿También quieren aviones? ¿Exactamente qué tienen para pelear? ¿Machetes?"

Juan volteó a ver a su hermana. "¿Eso te sonó racista también?"

María asintió. "Si, bastante. Creo que fue racista"

"Que yo sepa los _'héroes_' no son racistas-"

"_Okay, okay_!" Alfred detuvo a los hermanos antes de que se fueran por otra tangente poco agradable. "Veré que puedo hacer... A todo esto, ¿qué frente piensan proteger?"

Los hermanos sonrieron, se vieron el uno al otro y respondieron al unísono.

"Filipinas"

"¡¿Filipinas?" El americano prácticamente gritó eso. "Pero Filipinas no está en peligro!"

"Piénsalo así" Juan se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a _'su gringo'_ y le rodeo el cuello con el brazo. "Si nosotros estamos en Filipinas, te podemos proteger de los ataques de Japón"

"Además" María se levantó también e hizo lo que su hermano. "Así protegerías otro flanco de ti que estaba desprotegido sin arriesgar tus soldados"

Alfred guardó silencio por un momento. Empezó a pensar de nuevo, lo cual era obvio. Al fin, después de meditarlo en silencio, su siempre presente sonrisota regresó. "_Alright_! Me agrada su forma de pensar! Les enviaré el papeleo después"

Con éxito, ambos hermanos se levantaron y se dispusieron a irse.

"Siempre un placer hacer negocios contigo" Se despidió María

"No te atrases con el papeleo" Advirtió Juan

Y así, se fueron.

* * *

><p>De camino a casa, María tomó a su hermano de la mano son una gran sonrisa.<p>

"¿Sabes, Juancho? A veces siento que abusamos de su tontera..."

Volteándola a ver, Juan sonrió. "¿De la del gringo? Nah..."

"Oye!" La chica se detuvo en seco con brillo en los ojos. "¿Y si la próxima le pedimos más tratados de exportación?"

"Y más libertad de comercio!" Exclamó el chico, igual de emocionado.

"Y dinero!"

"Más dinero!"

Dejando pasar la emoción para calmarse, ambos hermanos suspiraron.

"Me encanta cuando nos unimos para hacer negocios, manito!" Exclamó María, feliz.

Juan la rodeó con el brazo y siguieron caminando a casa. "A mi también, manita. A mi también"

Podrán no ser los más ricos, pero los Rodríguez siempre saben de dónde agarrar.

De Alfred. 

**CONTINUARÁ**


	10. Malos presagios y futbol

**~~~* CHIBITALIA! *~~~**

Durante un tiempo, las cosas estuvieron bien.

Los niños siguieron viajando con Ixchel, siguieron aprendiendo ciencias y siguieron siendo felices.

Sin embargo, conforme pasó el tiempo, hubo preocupaciones más y más evidentes. Ixchel comenzó a negarse a pasar tiempo en Tenochtitlan, acortaba las visitas de los niños y, cada vez que Yaomecatl la veía, lucía más y más pálida y delgada. También parecía que las junglas del Mayab eran menos espesas.

Al fin, cierto de día que fue por los niños, Yaomecatl les indicó que se adelantaran. Quería hablar a solas con ella. Ixchel se veía más pálida que nunca, y tan débil que parecía encorvada. Sus ojos se veían cansados, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Siuatl_" le dijo Yaomecatl, con preocupación. "¿Qué sucede? Te ves… Te ves terrible" Y puso una mano sobre la mejilla de la mujer.

Ixchel puso su mano sobre la del otro imperio. Sonrió, pero tenía los ojos nublados de cansancio. Dudo sobre lo que iba a decir. "…Ya no podré cuidar a los niños, _tenamiktli_"

Lo repentino de la confesión sacudió al azteca. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Mirando hacia el suelo para ocultar sus lágrimas, la maya tomó la otra mano de Yaomecatl y le beso la palma. "…No tenemos mucha comida, talamos demasiados árboles…"

Yaomecatl se dio cuenta, con horror, de lo que Ixchel quería decir. Tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, viendo a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "No me digas que… Que…" Pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo de la mujer.

"Pronto…" Dijo en voz baja Ixchel, aferrándose al otro imperio. "Pronto ya no seré más…"

No hubo palabras que le llegaran más al alma al guerrero azteca. Aún después de haberse despedido de la maya, de que esta prometiera escribirle constantemente sobre su situación, de que la mujer le sonriera… Aun después de todo eso, Yaomecatl estaba triste.

Al regresar a Tenochtitlán, sin embargo, no pudo mostrar su tristeza. Al regresar fue el guerrero, el líder y el padre valiente que debía ser. Fue el padre valiente que le explico a sus hijos, lo mejor que pudo, que no podrían ver más a su nantli, y ellos entendieron.

Por mucho tiempo, todo se mantuvo así. Cada día, Yaomecatl recibía una carta de Ixchel que decía más o menos lo mismo: Que estaba bien, que su gente hacía lo posible; mientras él se preocupaba de los niños y su propia gente.

Por mucho tiempo, eso fue suficiente. Sin embargo, cierto día, las cartas dejaron de llegar. Yaomecatl se preocupó, aunque sabía que significaba. Sin embargo, pocos meses después, recibió un mensaje que, inadvertidamente, cambiaría todo su mundo sin reparo.

El mensaje de unas extrañas personas arribando a la costa en grandes botes. 

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

Los hermanos Rodríguez no se reunían muy seguido. Mayormente porque cada quien tenía su zona que atender y estaban muy ocupados.

Pero había un momento en el que los hermanos siempre se reunían a estar juntos.

Futbol.

Aunque los tres apoyaban al equipo nacional en los Mundiales, cuando se trataba de futbol nacional cada uno tenía su equipo.

Juan y María apoyaban al América, Mercedes al Monterrey y Xochitl a los Jaguares (naturalmente). Así que cada vez que había un partido entre alguno de estos equipos, todos los hermanos se reunían para botanear, chelear, gritar y emocionarse.

Esta vez en particular tocó un Jaguares vs. América.

"Juan!" Gritó María, desde la cocina. "Ven y ayúdame con las botanas, mendigo!"

El hermano, casi saltando como Heidi, entró a la cocina con una gran sonrisota en la cara y las manos en su espalda. "Adivina qué compré…"

María lo volteó a ver, demasiado concentrada sirviendo papitas en un plato, y alzó una ceja. "Sabes que odio cuando gastas dinero a lo pendejo, ¿ahora qué compraste?"

Con toda la sonrisota, Juan le mostró a su hermana lo que tenía en las manos. Una camiseta del América edición del año para mujer de su talla. "Sorpresa!" Con la reacción apropiada, claro está.

"No inventes! NO INVENTES!" Emocionadísima, la chica casi le arrebató la camiseta de la mano a su hermano y se la puso sobre la camiseta negra que traía. "Esto es tan chido!" Entonces abrazo a su hermano. "Solo por esto te perdono que gastes."

El lindo momento de emoción fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Cuando ambos hermanos fueron a ver, se encontraron con Mercedes, que traía dos six-packs de cervezas y la playera de su equipo.

"Ya llegué" Dijo la norteña, planamente.

"Lo notamos" se burló María "¿Cómo te atreves a usar esa cosa" dijo, apuntando a la playera de su hermana "en mi casa?"

Mercedes vio su playera y dijo, igual de planamente. "Al menos la mía es talla de adulto"

"Oye!"

"Señoritas!" Interrumpió Juan. "Creo que es mejor que preparemos las cosas para hacer una chelas, nos llevemos nuestras papitas, y la llevemos en paz."

María suspiró. "Sí, creo que es mejor"

Juntitos, como los hermanitos que eran, se fueron a la cocina, prepararon sus chelas y se sentaron con todo y papitas en la sala. Sin embargo, despuesito de que se sentaron sonó el timbre.

"Yo abro" se ofreció Juan.

Apresurándose para no perderse el partido, el mexicano se apuró a ir a la puerta y abrir, solo para ver a la linda de Xochitl con una bolsota de chicharrones.

"Xochi!" Tomando la bolsa y abrazando a su hermana, Juan la guió adentro. "Ya sabes que no tienes que traer nada a los partidos!"

"Pero quería traer algo!" Respondió la chica, sonriendo y entrando a la casa. "Además, ¿qué es futbol sin chicarrones?"

Juan odiaba contradecirla, así que simplemente le sonrió y se fueron juntos a la sala. Todos se saludaron, hicieron sus apuestas, se molestaron y, igual que sus hermanos, Xochitl se preparó una rica chela. Aún siendo tan infantil como era, no dejaba de ser adulta.

Así eran las tardes de futbol en casa de los Rodríguez.

Hablando de futbol… 

* * *

><p>"Che, ya te dije que no!"<p>

"Y yo ya te dije que sí!"

Los países latinos son, generalmente, muy solidarios entre sí. Se ayudan, hacen sus comercios y se tratan como hermanos… Excepto en temporada de football. O futbol. O soccer. Como sea que le llamen!

Los que más sentían la competitividad del deporte del balompié eran los argentinos y los brasileños. Igualmente, Diego y João Paulo se la pasaban discutiendo en época de futbol.

"Che, dejá de alegar! Que Maradona es el mejor!"

"Que no! Todos saben que el mejor es Pelé!"

"Que no!"

"Que sí!"

En fin, sus discusiones no eran siempre esta, pero usualmente terminaban así. En esta ocasión en particular, en medio de su típico que si que no que si que no, Diego vio a la distancia a cierto mexicano que caminaba por ahí.

"Eh, Juancho! Juancho, che!" Lo llamó el argentino.

Juan, viendo que João y Diego estaban juntos, inmediatamente asumió de qué se trataba. Suspiró y caminó hacia ellos. "¿Qué onda?"

"Resuélvenos una duda, amigo" Dijo João "El mejor futbolista del pasado: Maradona o Pelé?"

"Pues obvio que Maradona!" Interrumpió Diego

"Que es Pelé, dije!"

Mientras los dos países discutían de nuevo, Juan analizaba cuidadosamente los hechos. Después de intensa introspección, levantó la mano para que los otros dos se callaran.

"Verán, mis amigos" Dijo el mexicano "Ambos están mal"

"¡¿Qué?" Exclamaron los otros dos latinos.

Sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos, el mexicano asintió. "Así es, ambos se equivocan. El mejor futbolista del pasado es Hugo Sánchez"

Diego y João se voltearon a ver y se cruzaron de brazos. "Pero claro que no!" Exclamaron al unísono.

Y así, Juan se unió a la discusión. Que duro muuuuuuuuuuuchas horas.

Así son los hombres.

****

**CONTINUARÁ**

Queridos lectores:  
>A partir del proximo capitulo vamos a empezar una saga! Los capitulos podrán no ser graciosos, pero son importantes. Esta saga se llamará... "La Conquista"<br>Mantenganse sintonizados!


	11. La Caida del Imperio pt1

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

**~~~* CHIBITALIA! *~~~**

Las noticias desalentadoras llegaron cada vez más pronto. La que más pesó fue la noticia de que Ixchel no había perecido de forma natural como había pensado.

Cada vez que su tlatoani recibía noticias y se hundía, Yaomecatl intentaba encontrar formas de cómo lidiar con los invasores que se acercaban. Al principio, su tlatoani insistió que debían pelear, que debían expulsar a esos invasores. Pero luego, en cuanto las noticias de otras tribus uniéndoseles llegaron, ni siquiera el gran _tlatoani_ supo qué hacer.

Cuando el momento más temido llegó, a Yaomecatl se le ordenó lo impensable.

"¡¿Quiere que haga qué?"

Aunque los sirvientes del palacio ignoraron lo más que pudieron, los gritos del imperio a su _tlatoani_ no pasaban desapercibidos.

"Lo que oíste" respondió el hombre frente al imperio "Le darás la bienvenida a estos visitantes"

"Son invasores, señor-!"

"Son visitantes, Yaomecatl!" Gritó el _tlatoani_, levantándose de su trono "Quien no se les une es destruido. ¿Qué no quieres lo mejor para tu pueblo?"

El imperio no tuvo más que decir. No había forma. 

* * *

><p>Todo estaba silencioso.<p>

Ahí, parados a mitad del puente conectando a la ciudad con las orillas del lago, estaban Yaomecatl y su _tlatoani_. Esperaban la llegada de los "visitantes" impacientemente. Detrás del _tlatoani_, la gente de Tenochtitlán. Detrás de Yaomecatl, sus tres hijos, prensados de la capa roja de este.

A la distancia los vieron venir. Algunos eran de otras tribus conocidas, pero otros eran los extranjeros. Eran de piel clara y algunos tenían barba; estaban cubiertos de armaduras de metal, traían extrañas armas y extraños animales.

Guiándolos estaban dos hombres y una mujer. La mujer era una india, claramente, y los hombres eran un militar y un hombre de ojos verdes vestido de rojo.

Caminaron hasta el puente donde se encontraron frente a frente. Ambos extranjeros intentaron saludar estrechando manos con los aztecas, pero fueron corregidos rápidamente por aquellos indios que los acompañaban. Nadie podía tocar ni al _tlatoani_ ni al imperio, les dijeron.

Gracias la mujer, que se presentó como Malitzin, ambos líderes pudieron hablar entre ellos. Yaomecatl y el hombre de ojos verdes, sin embargo, se mantuvieron silentes, mirándose interesados el uno al otro. El interés del azteca, por supuesto, era meramente estratégico. El hacha en las manos del extranjero fue lo primero que notó, instintivamente poniéndose frente a sus hijos. Mientras tanto, aquél hombre parecía no estar ahí realmente. Su interés era de curiosidad, así que ocasionalmente desviaba la mirada para ver a sus alrededores. Por un momento, notó a los pequeños detrás del imperio. Naciones en potencia. Colonias en potencia.

Entonces ambos oyeron sus nombres. Sus jefes los habían presentado. Aquél hombre de ojos verdes tenía nombres extraños, pensó Yaomecatl. Antonio Fernández, el Reino de España. Parecía no significar nada.

El español, por su parte, pensó que el nombre de 'Imperio Azteca' sonaba muy interesante, pero que un nombre tan complicado como Yaomecatl Chimelli-Chanehque era para olvidarse. Y ni hablar de los niños.

En medio de una atmosfera pesada, de incomodidad y silencio fuera de traducida conversación de los lideres, el _tlatoani_ se dispuso a darle un recorrido a sus 'visitantes'.

Fue gracias a este recorrido que ambas naciones, por darles un nombre común, aprendieron el idioma del otro. Estaba en la naturaleza de ambos aprender rápido, por razones estratégicas. 

* * *

><p>Al final de este recorrido ya todo estaba oscuro, así que Yaomecatl mandó a sus hijos a casa. Aunque las niñas estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea e incluso se despidieron amablemente de los visitantes, el pequeño Cuauhtémoc se negó a irse.<p>

El imperio de disculpó y pidió que se adelantaran ya que el hablaría con su hijo. Su tlatoani y los españoles estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Debes irte a casa, Cuauhtémoc" Dijo Yaomecatl, ya que estaban solos.

El niño negó con la cabeza. "No te quiero dejar solo, _tajtli_"

"No te preocupes por mí" Intentó asegurarlo el padre. "Yo estaré bien"

"No confío en esa gente!"

"Yo tampoco" admitió el imperio "Pero debes ir a casa, estar con tus hermanas y esperarme ahí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sin más remedio, el niño asintió y se fue a casa sin despedirse de nadie más. Era un buen niño, él sabía que estos visitantes no eran buenas noticias y solo intentaba ayudar a su padre, nadie lo culpaba por eso.

Una vez que el niño estaba fuera de la vista del imperio, Yaomecatl pudo al fin alcanzar a su tlatoani y a los españoles en el palacio. 

* * *

><p><em>Xocolatl.<em>

Para esta 'ocasión especial', los cocineros del palacio habían preparado xocolatl. El _tlatoani_ y Yaomecatl estaban sentados frente al general español y Antonio, en una mesa del palacio. Aún entre traducidas bromas y quejas sobre lo amargo de la bebida, lo único en que el imperio se concentraba era el hacha, el hacha del Reino Español, descansando en una pared cercana a la mesa.

Demasiado cerca.

Antonio, de hecho, estaba concentrado en la extraña bebida y en la conversación. No hablaba, solo escuchaba y tomaba de su xocolatl.

Después de un rato, ambos líderes y jefes quisieron salir a caminar, energizados por la bebida nativa. Respetuosamente, Yaomecatl se negó a acompañarlos, alegando que estaba cansado. El español hizo lo mismo.

Una vez se fueron los líderes y la intérprete, ambas naciones se quedaron solas.

El azteca se veía muy serio, casi enojado con el español. Este, a su vez, no se veía necesariamente feliz, solo tenía una sonrisa de cortesía.

"Su capital es muy interesante" Habló Antonio, de entre el silencio incomodo. "Debo decir que nunca esperé ver tal-"

"Déjese de cordialidades, señor Antonio" Interrumpió Yaomecatl, con voz calmada pero tajante. "Ambos sabemos el por qué de su visita"

Viendo que una fachada agradable no iba a funcionar, el español dejó la sonrisa al lado, volviendo su cara seria, pero no tanto como la del azteca. "Es muy obvio, ¿no es así?"

El azteca no asintió ni le dio la razón, solo lo vio a los ojos. "También sé que usted fue quien terminó con el Imperio Maya"

"…Así es" contestó el español, dudoso. Dio un rápido vistazo hacia donde estaba su hacha, para asegurarse que estaba al alcance. Esto no iba en buen camino. "¿Qué piensa hacer, entonces?"

El imperio no respondió. Simplemente se levantó de su asiento lentamente, como si lo que fuera a decir le pesara. "Nada"

"¿Nada?" Antonio estaba honestamente sorprendido. Por su reacción, esperaba alguna agresión por parte del azteca. "Con todo respeto, señor, pero… Si hubiera sido alguien querido para _mí_, yo mataría a la persona"

"Eso nos diferencia, señor Antonio" Contestó Yaomecatl, tan frio que casi se sintió. "Yo soy un imperio honorable, y un imperio honorable hace lo que se le ordena sin importar su opinión. Mi orden fue tratarlos como visitas"

Antonio no supo que más decir. La fría mirada del imperio era algo que no había encontrado muchas veces en su vida. Alguien que lo quería muerto pero no podía hacer nada.

"Tenga muy buenas noches, señor Antonio"

Sin más, Yaomecatl se retiró, dejando al español solo. La impotencia pesaba en sus hombros de forma terrible. Sabía que de este encuentro no saldría nada bueno.

No hizo más que regresar a casa, desearle a sus hijos buenas noches e intentar cenar. A menos que se lo ordenaran, él no podía hacer nada más.

Para nadie sería bueno este encuentro. 

**CONTINUARÁ**


	12. La Caida del Imperio pt2

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

**~~~* CHIBITALIA! *~~~**

Por algunos meses, los españoles convivieron con los indios en Tenochtitlán. A pesar de la relativa paz, la gente se encontraba tensa y todos se preguntaban cuando estos visitantes se irían.

Gracias a la influencia del señor Cortés, el que lideraba a los españoles, el _tlatoani_ le había ordenado a Yaomecatl que le enseñara a Antonio sobre la forma de vida azteca. Por supuesto, aunque el imperio estuviera completamente en contra de la idea, él tenía que cumplir las órdenes.

Ya que quería mantener al español fuera de la ciudad lo más posible, el azteca decidió mostrarle cosas fuera de Tenochtitlán primero. Este día, por ejemplo, lo llevó a las chinampas a las orillas del lago.

"¿Pueden cosechar siete veces al año?" Preguntó Antonio, sorprendido, mientras se agachaba a sentir la tierra húmeda de la chinampa.

Yaomecatl, parado cerca del español, simplemente estaba cruzado de brazos. "Así es"

"Huh… En mi tierra solo se cosechan dos o tres veces. Impresionante."

Después de mucho tiempo, Yaomecatl al fin tenía honesto interés. "¿Solo dos o tres? ¿Qué pasa si no alcanza la comida?"

Antonio se levantó, pero no volteó a ver al imperio. "Entonces no alcanza. Así de simple"

Esa fue la primera vez que Yaomecatl pudo ver que, tal vez, Antonio no era tan invencible como todos creían. 

* * *

><p>Debido que estaba prácticamente obligado a pasar todo su tiempo libre con el señor Antonio, él y Yaomecatl eventualmente terminaban haciendo muchas cosas juntos. Fue gracias a esto que el español terminó conociendo más del uso del maíz y la dieta azteca, y el azteca conoció las extrañas verduras y animales que los europeos comían.<p>

Cuando simplemente caminaban por los alrededores de la ciudad o por los jardines del palacio (a insistencia del _tlatoani_, por supuesto), ambas naciones tenían la extraña necesidad de llenar el silencio con preguntas circunstanciales.

"¿Cómo se llama ese pájaro verde?"

Yaomecatl miró hacia arriba, hacia las ramas de los arboles del jardín, el pájaro verde del cual el español hablaba posado en una de ellas. "Se llama Quetzal" Respondió.

"Ah…" El español miró al Quetzal hasta que salió volando. "Significa '_pluma_', ¿no? Quetzal…"

El azteca asintió. "En su idioma, sí. Pluma…"

"Hm…" Antonio miró entonces hacia unas flores naranja que apenas parecían comenzar a crecer. "¿Y esas que son?"

Acercándose a dichas flores, Yaomecatl tomó una en sus manos. "Se llama _cempaxoalxochitl_" Arrancando una de su tallo, el azteca tomó la mano del español y colocó la flor en ella. "La ofrendamos al alma de los muertos, como regalo"

El español miró la flor. "¿Cempa… Cempasúchil?"

Yaomecatl no pudo evitar sonreír, negando con la cabeza. "_Cempaxoalxochitl_. Pero su pronunciación está… cerca" Rió.

Antonio también rió, lo suficientemente relajado para poder reírse de sí mismo. "¿Qué significa '_cempasúchil_'?"

"Flor de veinte flores" Respondió Yaomecatl.

"Ah…" Inspeccionando la flor más de cerca, Antonio la tocó más delicadamente. "Veo porqué… Entonces '_xochitl_' es 'flor'?"

El azteca asintió.

Levantando la mirada y perdiendo la sonrisa, Antonio añadió "Como su hija, ¿verdad?"

Perdiendo la sonrisa también, Yaomecatl recordó que no debía ser amigable con el español. Desconfiado, asintió de nuevo.

"Sabe, señor Yaomecatl" Dijo el español, dejando caer la flor al suelo "No he visto a sus hijos desde mi primer día aquí. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque no confío en usted" Dijo el azteca, serio como siempre. "Aunque… Estar tanto tiempo con usted me ha dejado sin mucho tiempo para ellos. Eventualmente tendrá que verlos de nuevo, supongo…" Dijo, sin agradarle la idea en lo absoluto.

"¿Por qué no mañana?"

"¿Mañana?" Eso definitivamente no lo vio venir. "¿Por qué?"

El español sonrió. "¿Por qué no?"

Sin nada que decir, y con la idea de que su tlatoani probablemente lo obligaría de todos modos, el azteca suspiró y simplemente aceptó la idea. 

* * *

><p>Antonio tenía que admitir que las estrellas se veían más claras en el imperio.<p>

Ya había anochecido y ambas naciones estaban sentadas en las escaleras del palacio, mirando el cielo. Lo habían hecho habitual, ya que ambos tenían curiosidad por las constelaciones de uno y la astrología del otro, pero el silencio siempre regresaba a su estado natural.

"¿Ustedes les ponen nombres?" Preguntó el español, viendo al cielo

El azteca, que también veía al cielo, negó con la cabeza. "No es necesario"

"Hm…"

Más silencio, más distraerse con los alrededores.

Al fin, el español preguntó algo que quería saber desde hace mucho. "Lo que dijo cuando nos conocimos" Comenzó, volteando a ver l imperio "¿Es eso cierto? ¿Usted obedece sin decir nada?"

Aún viendo al cielo, el azteca intentó lo más posible lo mucho que le pesaba esa pregunta. "…Si. Si, es cierto"

Viendo el pesar en el rostro del imperio, Antonio sintió surgir una curiosidad un tanto morbosa. "¿Qué ha tenido que hacer?"

En un tono plano y frio, Yaomecatl respondió. "Todo. Todo por mi gente"

Sin querer presionar el asunto más, el español se considero satisfecho con esa respuesta. Fue más que suficiente. 

* * *

><p>"No habrá ya más sacrificios"<p>

"¡¿Qué?"

Tal fue la sorpresa del imperio que se puso de pie, frente a su tlatoani, importándole poco el respeto.

"¡Pero señor" exclamó de nuevo Yaomecatl "son tributos a los dioses! ¡No puede simplemente-!"

"Si, si puedo" Interrumpió el tlatoani, levantándose de su trono. "Es en nuestro mejor interés, Yaomecatl. También… También derrumbaremos todas las estatuas de nuestros señores"

"¡Pero señor Moctezuma-!"

"¡He dicho!"

Con impotencia, el imperio no dijo si o no. No importaba su decisión. Simplemente se retiró sin mirar a su tlatoani a la cara de nuevo. Bajó las escaleras del palacio con cólera, continuó su camino sin voltear a ver a nadie, ignorando a todos.

"¡Oiga! ¡Allí está!"

Esa voz. Yaomecatl se detuvo en seco, volteando lentamente a un lado del camino. Era ese español, Antonio, que lo había estado esperando para su recorrido. La mente del azteca tomó un rato para carburar que era él.

"Pensé que me había dejado plantado" Bromeó el español, buscando algo en su bolsillo. "Traje unos regalos para sus hijas" Y sacó dos brazaletes de jade del bolsillo.

Jade. Ese jade lo reconocía. Era jade del Mayab. Consumido en furia, Yaomecatl se precipitó hasta el español, tomándolo por las ropas y mirándolo a los ojos, ojos rojizos llenos de rabia. "¡¿Cómo te atreves, maldito? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a deshonrar la memoria de su madre con tales regalos?"

El español no estaba asustado. Estaba calmado, incluso. "Son meramente joyas. No es mi problema que provengan de su esposa-"

"¡Cállate!" Yaomecatl tenía muchas, muchas ganas de golpear al maldito. De golpearlo hasta cansarse, hasta que el español no se pudiera mover… Pero no podía. No podía porque era un imperio honorable. Simplemente lo soltó y se dio la media vuelta.

"Por cierto" dijo Antonio, acomodándose el atuendo. "Me ausentaré por un tiempo para explorar un poco más las regiones del sur. Así que este podría ser nuestro último encuentro amistoso" Tomando la mano del imperio, colocó en ella los brazaletes de jade. "Pero veo que no es prudente. Adiós, señor Yaomecatl"

El azteca no lo miró, pero lo sintió alejarse. Ya no había más que hacer.

El Imperio Azteca estaba a merced de la decisión española. 

* * *

><p>Una vez se fueron el señor Cortés y Antonio, las cosas siguieron por un camino muy estresante. Los españoles ganaron más y más poder, corrompiendo al tlatoani Moctezuma, usándolo y haciéndolo hacer todo lo que querían.<p>

Sin embargo, pareció haber un horizonte de esperanza cuando llegó el momento de honrar a Huitzilopoztli en la fiesta de _Toxtlán_. Todo fue bien, al principio. Los guerreros bailaron, los sacerdotes cantaron, y todo parecía ir como antes.

Pero entonces Yaomecatl tuvo un horrible presentimiento. Preocupado, miró a su alrededor disimuladamente. En la distancia, por detrás de todo el festejo, los soldados españoles que aun quedaban en la ciudad empezaban a cerrar las salidas de la plaza principal.

Con el resentimiento pesándole en el pecho, se agachó a hablar con sus hijos, embelesados por el espectáculo.

"Niños, vayan a casa"

"Pero _tajtli_" reclamó Xochitl "apenas comenzó"

"Vayan a casa" repitió el imperio

Los niños obedecieron, pero antes de que se fueran, Yaomecatl detuvo a Cuauhtémoc. "¿Sabes dónde está la _macuahuitl_?"

El niño asintió.

"Si alguien intenta entrar a casa" Indicó Yaomecatl "Úsala"

Aunque Cuauhtémoc no supo porqué al principio, asintió de nuevo y se fue casa con sus hermanas. Justo a tiempo, también.

De la nada, cuando era tiempo para los sacrificios a Huitzilopoztli, los soldados españoles tomaron a los propios habitantes de la ciudad, subiéndolos al templo y matándolos a la vistas de los otros. Los gritos de sorpresa y horror llenaron la plaza, los habitantes estaban muy espantados al principio… Pero Yaomecatl, que vio esto con horror propio, estaba silente. La gente a su alrededor corría, gritaba, intentaba pedirle ayuda, pero él no respondía. La gente, sin embargo, pareció canalizar los verdaderos sentimientos que estaban a punto de estallar en el Imperio.

Aunque horrorizados al principio, la gente fue llenándose de indignación, y luego de ira. Tomando lo que pudieron, se levantaron contra los soldados, los españoles y los de su tlatoani, sintiéndose traicionados por ellos. Cuando Moctezuma se atrevió a salir a tratar de calmar a las masas, nadie le creyó, nadie lo soportó más. De entre la multitud, una piedra hábilmente arrojada golpeó el rostro del tlatoani de lleno, haciéndolo tambalear. Cuando se repuso, miró hacia la gente para encontrar al que se atrevió. Para su sorpresa, el mismísimo Yaomecatl lo había hecho.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Ningún vasallo mío-!"

"¡No somos más tus vasallos!" Gritó el imperio

"¡No somos más tus vasallos!" Repitieron los habitantes.

Guiados por el mismísimo Imperio Azteca, los habitantes se rebelaron contra los soldados españoles, su tlatoani y sus guerreros.

Cuando Cortés y Antonio regresaron, la ciudad estaba completamente bajo el control de esta rebelión. Ambos españoles encontraron la forma de entrar al palacio y hablar con Moctezuma, ordenándole que calmara a su gente, pero al salir Moctezuma del palacio, una flecha lo alcanzó tan certeramente como la primera roca.

Durante varias semanas, Antonio ordenó a sus soldados entrar a la ciudad, pero estos eran asesinados o huían despavoridos, dejando incluso sus tesoros atrás.

Debilitados, Cortés y Antonio salieron al fin de la ciudad, pero no se alejaron. Mientras, Tenochtitlán se sintió propiedad de los aztecas de nuevo. Fue una victoria.

La ultima.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	13. La Caida del Imperio pt3

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

**~~~* CHIBITALIA! *~~~**

Con Cortés y Antonio fuera de la ciudad y Moctezuma fuera del camino, el pueblo azteca eligió un nuevo _tlatoani_. Se llamaba Cuitláhuac y fue él quien le dijo a Yaomecatl que, desde ahora, el ejército estaba bajo su control. El guiaría a las tropas contra cualquier ataque español.

Aunque el Imperio estaba más que feliz de hacerlo, esto presentaba un problema mayor, al menos para él.

El día que eso fue decidido, regreso a casa con sus hijos. Ellos estaban asustados por lo que había pasado, inseguros de salir de casa. Los tres corrieron a abrazar al imperio en cuanto cruzó la puerta.

"_Tajtli_!" Exclamó Metztlin "Estábamos preocupados!"

"¿Está todo bien, _tajtli_?" Xochitl preguntó

Yaomecatl asintió, una sonrisa en sus labios pero ojos tristes. "Todo bien" Acarició entonces la cabeza de su hijo. "¿No hubo ningún problema, Temo?"

Cuauhtémoc negó con la cabeza. "No,_ tajtli_"

"Muy bien… Vamos a cenar"

No tuvo el valor de decirles en el momento. Al principio, cuando sus hijos eran pequeños, no tenía ningún problema en irse a pelear con otras tribus, pero ahora que había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos y que necesitaban de él, Yaomecatl ya no tenía el corazón para dejarlos.

Durante toda la cena, a pesar de verse feliz en el exterior, el imperio estaba muy preocupado. Casi no comió y se mantuvo muy callado.

Cuando llegó la hora de llevar a los niños a dormir, el imperio al fin se decidió que era hora de decirle a sus hijos la verdad.

Ya estaban acostados, Yaomecatl estaba acomodando cobijas y almohadas en las tres camas, y cuando terminó se sentó en un pequeño banco entre la cama de Xochitl, que estaba junto a la pared, y la de Cuauhtémoc, que estaba en el centro.

"Niños, quiero que me hagan un favor" Dijo el imperio

Los tres niños se sentaron en sus camas, atentos e interesados en qué podría pedir su padre.

"Mañana yo tendré salir de la ciudad" Explicó el padre, ocultando la incertidumbre que lo acechaba. "Iré a pelear con nuestros invasores. Por eso quiero que me hagan el favor de ser valientes y cuidarse entre ustedes en lo que regreso… ¿Me harían ese favor?"

Los hijos se miraron preocupados entre ellos, pero luego sonrieron decididos y asintieron.

"¡Yo protegeré a mis hermanas, _tajtli_!" Exclamó Cuauhtémoc "Con _macuahuitl_ en mano, si es necesario"

"Yo también, _tajtli_!" Exclamó Metztlin

"Y yo" agregó Xochitl

Yaomecatl no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus hijos entendían, aunque fuera superficialmente, de lo que esto se trataba. Después de unos cuantos comentarios animosos de los niños, estos se calmaron y se recostaron en paz. Calladamente, Yaomecatl se levantó del banco y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al día siguiente, comenzaron las campañas.

* * *

><p>Los españoles no se rendían.<p>

Cada vez que los aztecas sentían que ganaban, aún si lo hacían, los españoles regresaban más fuertes y con más gente. Otras tribus se unían a ellos, convencidos y seguros de que los tiempos gloriosos del "Gran Imperio Azteca" estaban por terminar.

A veces, Yaomecatl pensaba lo mismo.

Aunque era un gran guerrero, las armas de los españoles eran de temer. Las explosiones del cañón ensordecían, atontaban; las armaduras protegían de los golpes de los escudos y los macuahuitles, dejando campo para el golpe de las espadas. Muchas veces, Yaomecatl sintió el dolor que provocaba la fría hacha de la conquista española.

Las pocas victorias parecieron aumentar. Los ejércitos invasores se retiraban cada vez más rápido. Para los aztecas se sentía como si estuvieran logrando sus objetivos.

Entonces vinieron la enfermedad y la hambruna.

Con ayuda de las tribus traidoras, los españoles consiguieron bloquear el acceso a comida y a medicamento a Tenochtitlán. Cada día, en el campo de batalla, el imperio debía soportar el terrible dolor que le causaban las muertes en su capital; tenía que soportar la angustia de las noticias que le traían sus mensajeros, del dolor que sufría su hija mayor en todo el cuerpo y su hijo en el pecho, de los enfermos que no curaban y de la gente que huía, buscando salvar su vida.

No sintió mayor dolor que el día en que su _tlatoani_ tuvo la enfermedad también.

Poco después de la muerte de Cuitláhuac, el imperio volvió a Tenochtitlán con sus soldados para encontrarse con su nuevo _tlatoani_. Estaba débil, lastimado, arrastraba los pies en el suelo al caminar; capa roja, una vez carmesí, ahora estaba opaca y cubría los muchos vendajes en el cuerpo del azteca. Ya no era ese orgulloso imperio que alguna vez había sido, sino una simple tribu más, esa patética tribu que llegase al Lago hace ya muchos años.

No pudo ver a su gente a los ojos, no encontró la fuerza para hacerlo. Tanta desesperación y muerte… cuanto había caído.

Ni siquiera supo cómo llegó a casa. Sus ojos se sentían tan pesados que todo se veía borroso, pero consiguió llegar de todas formas con todo el pesar del cuerpo herido.

En cuanto llegó, ni siquiera se dirigió a otro lado, solo a su propia habitación. Se recostó con cuidado en la cama, cansado, abrumado por tanto dolor que plagaba su cuerpo.

Pronto, ese cuerpo se rendiría y pasaría lo inevitable.

Cerró los ojos, respiró con pesadez e intentó relajarse. Quería dormir, quería descansar… Quería ver a su Ixchel de nuevo.

"_Tajtli_…"

Una voz delicada en la puerta lo hizo volver al mundo físico. Abrió los ojos y volteó a ver quién era, sin levantarse. Eran sus tres hijos. Hizo el mayor esfuerzo que pudo por sonreír y se enderezó en la cama.

"_Tajtli_, ¿estás bien?" dijo preocupado Cuauhtémoc, corriendo junto a su padre seguido por sus hermanas.

Sonriéndoles, el azteca simplemente extendió los brazos. "Vengan…"

Confundidos, pero felices de que su padre pareciera bien, las niñas subieron a la cama, acomodándose en los brazos del imperio, mientras que el niño simplemente se sentó cerca de él.

"_Tajtli_" Dijo Xochitl "estas muy lastimado, ¿te duele mucho?"

"No, amor" Respondió el imperio, acariciándole el cabello a sus niñas. "Estoy bien"

Metztlin descansó la cabeza en el pecho de Yaomecatl "Te extrañamos"

Xochitl hizo lo mismo.

Yaomecatl sonrió, luego levantó su mirada. Cuauhtémoc se veía preocupado. "¿Qué sucede?"

El niño miró al suelo, con gran tristeza en los ojos. "Volverás a irte, ¿verdad?"

Las niñas miraron al imperio con la misma tristeza. Yaomecatl reencontró esa pesadez en el pecho que había tenido la última vez que los había dejado, pero entonces pensó en algo que podría alegrarlos.

"Mi iré en unos días" Explicó el imperio "Pero les prometo que volveré muy pronto. Entonces iremos a pasear por el lago y los jardines… ¿Qué dicen?"

Con exclamaciones de felicidad y risas, los niños dieron a entender que estaban más que de acuerdo.

"Ahora…" Continuó Yaomecatl. "¿Por qué no dejan a _tajtli_ descansar, eh?"

"Pero-" Exclamó Metztlin. Sintiéndose insolente, se calló de inmediato.

"¿Qué?"

"¿No podrías cantarnos la canción?" Preguntó al fin la niña

No tuvo que decir más para que el imperio supiera a qué se refería. Esa canción, la que originalmente era un poema, se las solía cantar antes de dormir cuando estaba por ausentarse mucho tiempo. Tal vez, pensó el imperio, incluso los niños sabían que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Con una dulce sonrisa, acercó a sus hijas de nuevo a sus brazos e invitó a su hijo a recostarse sobre él. Cuando ya estaban todos juntos, la melancólica canción volvió a la memoria del imperio.

_Mostla ..._

_Queman nehuatl nionmiquis_

_Arno queman ximocueso_

Pensó en su condición, en su venidero fin, en su Ixchel… ¿Cómo podría él dejarlos solos, a ellos, sus queridos hijos? Solos contra esas amenazas que se hacían llamar españoles.

_Nican ..._

_Ocsepa nican niohualas_

_Cualtzin huitzitzilin Nimocuepas_

Pensó en su gente. ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Serían los españoles sus señores, sus iguales, sus verdugos?

_Soatzin ..._

_Queman ticonitas tonatiuh_

_Ica moyolo xionpaqui_

Su arrogancia, su avaricia… Tanto había arriesgado para terminar así. ¿Volvería alguna vez?

_Ompa ..._

_Ompa niyetos ihuan totahtzin_

_Cualtzin tlahuili Nimitzmacas…_

"_Tajtli_, estás llorando"

"Eh?"

La pequeña mano de su hija menor secó las lágrimas en las mejillas del imperio. Este se incorporó rápidamente, cambiando su triste semblante por una sonrisa.

"No es nada" Dijo, secando sus lagrimas él mismo. "Creo que solo necesito descansar…"

"Muy bien, _tajtli_" Dijo Xochitl, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre. "Descansa"

Metztlin hizo lo mismo. "Descansa, _tajtli_"

El imperio correspondió besándolas en la frente. "Gracias, nenas. Las amo"

Felices, las niñas bajaron de la cama y se fueron hacia su cuarto. Cuauhtémoc se acercó a su padre para despedirse también, pero el semblante de este cambió a serio y tomó al niño de los hombros.

"Cuauhtémoc, necesito que me prometas algo" Dijo el azteca

Su hijo asintió, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por su padre.

El imperio tragó saliva, las lágrimas le volvieron a los ojos mientras encontraba las palabras para explicarse. "Hijo, quiero que me prometas que si no regreso-"

"Pero vas a regresar, _tajtli_" Interrumpió el niño.

"Si no regreso" Reiteró el imperio, sintiéndose aún peor "quiero que cuides muy bien a tus hermanas, con toda tu persona. Y quiero…" Pareció atragantarse con sus palabras, como si odiara el solo pronunciarlas "Quiero que escuches y obedezcas al señor Antonio"

"Pero _tajtli_-"

"Prométemelo, Cuauhtémoc!"

El niño estaba confundido. ¿Por qué hablaba su padre de no regresar? ¿Por qué le pedía obedecer a ese invasor? Tal vez había enloquecido. Aún así, él era su padre. "Te lo prometo, _tajtli_"

Aliviado, por falta de otra palabra, Yaomecatl suspiró. "Buen niño" Con todo el dolor de su corazón al pedir algo tan terrible, abrazó a su niño y lo besó en la cabeza también. "Te amo"

No supo porqué, pero Cuauhtémoc se sintió terriblemente triste. "Yo también"

Así se quedaron, abrazados, hasta que al fin el niño y el padre concluyeron que debían dejar al imperio descansar.

No lo logró, pero el intento fue apreciado. 

* * *

><p>"Purépecha se ha negado a ayudarte"<p>

"No me sorprende"

Sentado frente a su _tlatoani_, el imperio aún se encontraba débil. Tanto, que todos a los que le pedía ayuda terminaban negándose.

"Los venceremos, Yaomecatl" Su tlatoani intentó animarlo "Solo debemos mantenernos fuertes"

El imperio suspiró. "Es más fácil decir que hacer, señor"

"Solo debemos reagruparnos y-"

"Señor!"

Un mortificado guardia entró por la puerta, frenético y completamente pálido. El tlatoani y el imperio se pudieron de pie de inmediato.

"¿Qué sucede, soldado?" Se apresuró a preguntar el tlatoani

El atemorizado hombre intentó recuperar su aliento primero. "Son-Son los españoles, señor! Han entrado a la ciudad!" 

* * *

><p>Si lo vieran los dioses, estarían aterrados.<p>

La una vez poderosa ciudad de Tenochtitlán estaba en llamas, su gente sometida a la voluntad de los invasores. Los soldados iban por la ciudad buscando a todo el que se resistiese y se ocultase, sacando a todos los que estuvieran dentro de sus casas.

Uno por uno, todos los aztecas salían de la ciudad, por su cuenta o por la fuerza.

Pero faltaba algo.

Hacha en mano, un español de ojos verdes caminó por las destrozadas calles de la ciudad, ignorando las pequeñas heridas que habían sido causadas anteriormente. Era extraño, pensó, que alguien lograra herirlo en absoluto, así que esto solo le daba crédito a Yaomecatl por ser capaz de herirlo repetidamente.

Pero esta vez, que habían entrado a la ciudad y atacado de inmediato, el imperio no pudo defenderse. Un encuentro contra Antonio y poco después había decidido huir hacia los templos. Cuando las cosas comenzaron a inclinarse a favor de los europeos, Antonio decidió ir a buscar al azteca él mismo.

Revisó cada templo, cada casa, cada callejón. Al fin, dentro del templo más grande de la ciudad, en el suelo, lo encontró. Estaba temblando, sangrando y difícilmente respirando.

Antonio tomó el hacha con firmeza y se acercó al imperio, quien lo notó al instante. Yaomecatl miró al español con ojos llenos de impotencia y odio, esto último más para sí mismo. Antonio simplemente lo miró con seriedad, sin enojo ni ira ni nada. Tal vez solo pena.

"Su _tlatoani_ se ha rendido" dijo el español, parado frente al azteca "Ya no puede pelear más"

Yaomecatl no respondió, solo consiguió que se escucharan quejidos de dolor cuando intentaba respirar.

Antonio no pudo evitar sentir pena por el pobre hombre. Relajó su agarre en el hacha, seguro de que el imperio no podría atacarlo aunque quisiera. "¿Hay algo que quiera decir?"

El azteca lo miró a los ojos. "P… vor…"

"¿Qué dice?" El español se agachó, incluso se arrodilló para poder oír a Yaomecatl. "No lo oigo…"

"P-Por… Por favor…" El azteca luchaba por hablar. El dolor en todo su cuerpo y sus heridas hacían que el aire quemara al entrar y salir de sus pulmones. "Por favor… Al menos… Al menos cuide de mis hijos…"

Por primera vez en su historia de conquistador, el español sintió genuina pena. No por sus acciones, no había hecho nada más que obedecer órdenes, sino por lo que estas habían causado. En otras circunstancias, tal vez, no habría terminado tan mal.

"Lo haré" Contestó Antonio, poniéndose de pie y tomando el hacha firmemente de nuevo.

El imperio pensó en su condición, en su venidero fin, en su Ixchel, en sus niños… ¿Cómo podría él dejarlos solos, a ellos, sus queridos hijos? Solos contra esas amenazas que se hacían llamar españoles… Realmente, ya no había otra opción. Ya no había escape.

Con tristeza, pensó en lo mucho que lamentaba no haber visto a sus hijos convertirse en el gran imperio que él sabía serían. Aunque ahora… ahora podría volver a ver a sus tribus hermanas, las que perecieron a su mano, a su Ixchel, a Aácatl, a Aatzin… 

Cerró entonces los ojos y sonrió, listo para recibir a la muerte con una sonrisa, justo cuando Antonio levantaba el hacha sobre su cabeza. 

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sintonizar "Las Crónicas de México" y este deprimente especial.<strong>

**Manténganse cerca para el próximo capítulo y, en un futuro, el próximo especial: "La Independencia"**

**CONTINUARÁ  
><strong>


	14. Pacifismo, de algun modo

"Hey, John-!"

"Llámame '_John_' otra vez y te mueres, gringo"

"Vaya, que genio…"

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

**~~~*Estamos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial *~~~**

Gracias a insistencias del jefe de Juan, las reuniones militares/de negocios/ políticas entre ambos países eran en México. Con el tiempo, Juan aprendió a simplemente dejar a Alfred hablar y hablar hasta que se cansara, que era cuando Juan al fin le decía que necesitaba o quería o exigía. Funcionaba bien para ambos.

Como esperar a que el gringo dejara de hablar tonterías tomaba mucho tiempo, Juan también había tomado el hábito de leer durante sus arranques de "genialidad". Esta vez no era la excepción, ya que estaba sentado en el sofá con las patas arriba de la mesa de centro leyendo algo muy internacional (Condorito, obviamente). Alfred estaba sentado junto, llamándolo '_John_', por alguna razón.

"Juan, tengo una duda" dijo el americano.

Sin levantar la vista de su lectura, el mexicano dejó salir una risa. "No me sorprende…"

Alfred puso cara de que la pregunta era seria y habló con la seriedad correspondiente. "Si ya le estabas vendiendo al Eje-"

"Era neutral" Se apresuró a decir el mexicano.

Alfred rodó los ojos. "Ajá… Bueno, si ya le estabas vendiendo al Eje, ¿por qué no los ayudaste por completo?"

La sonrisa de Juan se fue y le echó un vistazo a Alfred, volviendo de nuevo a su lectura después.

"Digo" Continuó el americano "Según Artie tus jefes admiran mucho Alemania, entonces-"

"Si le hubiera dicho a Ludwig que solo quería venderle cosas, no hubiera confiado en mí" Interrumpió el mexicano. No estaba irritado ni enojado, solo terriblemente serio. Aun así, siguió leyendo. "Es cierto que mi jefe y yo admiramos su fuerza y disciplina, pero…"

Alfred levantó una ceja. "¿'_Pero_'?"

El mexicano suspiró y cerró el comic. "Más que neutral, soy socialista." Respondió, volviendo a su comic rápidamente. "Iría contra mis principios ayudar a dictaduras fascistas. La verdad no es nada personal"

Alfred se le quedó viendo, intrigado no solo por lo fácil que era para Juan explicarse (o excusarse, pensó luego) sino por lo que había dicho. Con tanta información, solo le surgió una duda más "…_Dude_, ¿desde cuándo eres socialista?"

Juan azotó el comic. "¿No sabías? ¿En serio?"

"Pues no!" Exclamó el americano. "Por eso te llevas tan bien con Ivan! Ambos son locos socialistas!" Acusó.

Juan alzó una ceja. "Ivan es comunista"

"¿Y cuál es la diferencia?"

El mexicano se levantó de un golpe. "¡¿Cómo que '_cuál_'?"

Como siempre, ninguna de las reuniones entre esos dos termina en paz. Pero así los queremos.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~*Estamos en el año 1951 *~~~<strong>

El mexicano caminaba con rapidez por las frías calles de Berlín. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina, la bronceada cara oculta en una bufanda y el cabello negro cubierto por un gorro tejido, cortesía de Xochitl.

Aunque no le gustaban mucho los lugares fríos, esto lo tenía que hacer personalmente. Había decidido ir a Berlín para encontrarse con Ludwig y firmar la paz.

No era fácil. Caminar por las aun afectadas calles de la capital alemana hacía que le diera vuelcos el estomago, además de que lo invadía un sentimiento de pesadez. Toda la ciudad se sentía tensa, como si algo muy grande fuera a pasar.

Con frío, al fin llegó a casa de Ludwig. Sacó la mano del bolsillo, tocó el timbre y esperó.

Nadie respondió.

Tocó el timbre de nuevo, y esperó un poco más de tiempo esta vez.

De nuevo nada.

Una vez más tocó el timbre, lo suficiente para asegurarse de que lo oyeran.

Esta vez, pasos y voces del otro lado de la puerta confirmaron esto. Poco después, el rubio alemán abrió la puerta. Se veía muy diferente al Ludwig que Juan conocía. Estaba pálido, con heridas y moretones en el rostro, la postura orgullosa le había dado lugar a una que denotaba derrota y dolor por las heridas que, sin duda, estaban debajo de la ropa relativamente casual del rubio.

No esperando tal visita, Ludwig no dijo nada por un momento. No estaba sorprendido, sino muy intrigado.

"Buenas tardes, Ludwig" Dijo el mexicano, incomodo y solo para romper el silencio.

"Ah, _guten tag_" Respondió el alemán, al fin tomando las riendas de lo que sucedía. "Juan, ¿qué haces aquí?" No era por ser grosero, pero aún no se sentía cómodo hablando con ninguno de los Aliados.

Juan pudo deducir esto muy rápido. "Vine a hablar contigo. Políticamente" Aclaró.

Ludwig dudó un momento, pero simplemente suspiró. "Claro. Pasa"

El mexicano aceptó la invitación con recato. Entró a la casa lentamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba poco menos frío que afuera. A Ludwig no parecía importarle, con una simple camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir negros, hizo a Juan pensar lo acostumbrado que estaba el alemán al frío de su casa.

Ya en la sala, ambos se sentaron, uno frente al otro. Juan se quitó el gorro y los guates, pero no dijo nada por un momento.

"Y dime" dijo al fin el mexicano, rompiendo el silencio incomodo "¿Cómo estás?"

El alemán se sentó frente a él, cabizbajo. "Sigo vivo. Podría ser peor"

"Ah…" Juan notó lo triste que se veía el otro. "… ¿Cómo está Feli?"

Ludwig no dijo nada por un momento, solo miró al piso. "…No lo sé" Dijo al fin "No he hablado con él desde que regreso a su país"

Juan recordaba eso, muy bien. Como un débil Feliciano se había rendido y declarado la guerra contra Alemania. Aunque en realidad, a los ojos de todos, incluso los Aliados, solo se había rendido.

"Ya veo…"

Pasó otro largo momento de silencio, ambos países incapaces de superar un silencio terriblemente incomodo y frio. Sin embargo, el país germano fue el que rompió con eso esta vez.

"Entonces" Habló Ludwig "¿Qué era de los que querías hablar?"

"Ah!" Juan buscó dentro de su gabardina y sacó un papel doblado. Lo puso en la mesa de centro. "Vengo para que firmes esto"

Ludwig tomó el papel, lo desdobló y se sorprendió al leer las primeras palabras en el papel. _Tratado de Paz México-Alemania_. "¿Vienes a firmar la paz conmigo?"

El mexicano asintió enérgicamente. "Así es. Quise hacerlo antes, pero…" Juan quiso evitar las palabras _'estabas débil y derrotado'_ "pensé que necesitabas tu tiempo"

"Hm…" Ludwig comenzó a leer el documento con mucho cuidado, pero fue que recordó algo. "Recuerdo que Kiku me dijo como fuiste uno de los primeros en firmar la paz con él" Levantó la mirada del documento por un momento.

Juan se sorprendió, desinformado de que el señor Honda había hablado con el alemán. "Ah, si…" Recordaba también ese día. No se había sentido bien. "Si…"

"Aún cuando peleaste más con él que con nosotros…"

Juan palideció con un sentimiento de culpa terrible. Miró a Ludwig rápidamente, pero había vuelto su vista al documento. "Lo sé… ¡Pero la bomba fue la gota que derramó el vaso!" Exclamó de de repente, casi poniéndose de pie. "Le dije a Alfred que era demasiado, ¡después de eso ya no pude-!"

"Lo sé" Interrumpió el alemán, levantando la mirada de nuevo. "Lo sé… Él me dijo"

El mexicano se calmó, sentándose bien en el sofá. El alemán volvió a leer el documento, lo que los hundió en más silencio.

Juan encontró como distraerse con las cosas más mundanas, como quitarle la pelusa a su abrigo y contar las rajas en el techo (127, por cierto), ya que no tenía nada que decir y Ludwig seguía leyendo. Al fin, después de un rato, el mexicano pensó en algo que decir.

"Sabes… Otros de los latinos podrían venir" dijo, de la nada "para firmar la paz también"

Una leve sonrisa se le formó al alemán, dando un rápido vistazo a Juan. "Eso es bueno…"

"Si…" El mexicano también sonrió, algo aliviado. "Entonces volveremos a ser neutrales"

"Y aún así se unieron a los Aliados"

Juan volteó a ver a Ludwig rápidamente. La leve sonrisa había desaparecido y el comentario había sonado algo amargo. "Lud, trata de entender… Quedarnos neutrales o unirse al Eje hubiera sido" pensó en la palabra adecuada. "suicidio. Hicimos lo que debimos por nuestra gente"

Ludwig conocía muy bien el sentimiento, tanto que simplemente no pudo enojarse con el mexicano. "Claro… Todos los países hacemos eso…" Dijo, con melancolía "¿Tienes un bolígrafo?"

"Ah?" El súbito cambio de conversación lo sacó de onda, pero se compuso. "Claro, claro…" Buscó en su gabardina y sacó un bolígrafo de esos de tres pesos y se lo dio al alemán.

"_Danke_" Ludwig tomó el bolígrafo, puso el tratado en la mesa y lo firmó con una caligrafía impecable. Luego se lo dio a Juan.

Este lo guardo en su gabardina. "Gracias por tu tiempo, Lud" Se puso de pie, al igual que el alemán.

"No fue nada" Respondió Ludwig. Luego ofreció su mano al latino con una sonrisa cortés.

Con una sonrisa igual, Juan estrechó la mano del germano. "Cuídate… Y cuida a Feli"

"Eso haré" Respondió. A Juan le pareció que Ludwig sonaba más animado aunque no lo pareciera.

"Adiós, Ludwig"

"_Auf wiedersehen_, Juan"

Así fue como Juan y Ludwig firmaron la paz. No volvieron a pelear desde entonces.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**… Y la próxima será más graciosa, lo prometo!**


	15. Todos a la playa! Pt1

"Y por eso serás el anfitrión del G8"

"¡¿QUÉ?"

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

México tenía buenas relaciones con casi todo el mundo, eso era obvio… Al menos políticamente, dios sabe que quería matar a medio mundo, pero es la intención lo que cuenta. Como sea, en vista de estas relaciones políticas más o menos decentes, el jefe de Juan pensó que sería una _estupenda_ idea que el G8 se reuniera en México.

No falta decir que Juan estaba no muy contento.

"P-P-Pero señor!" Exclamó la nación, en medio de una risa nerviosa "U-Usted sabe que G8 es muy, MUY problemático-"

"Tonterías!" Interrumpió el jefe, sonrisa confiada en el rostro. "Es una perfecta oportunidad para ser más amistosos! Te gustará!"

Y en eso quedó el asunto.

* * *

><p>"¡Escúchenme, porque soy el héroe y sé qué hay que hacer!"<p>

"Nadie quiere escuchar tus planes, Alfred…"

"_Mon amour_ anglocejón, nadie quiere escuchar los tuyos tampoco~~"

"Ve~~"

"Despierta, Feliciano! No es momento para dormir!"

"No creo que vaya a despertar, Ludwig-san"

"Esta país es muy cálido, ¿da?"

"Y muy rentable también, aru!"

Dios, si el mundo pudiera ver el rostro de Juan ahora.

… Digo, YO puedo, porque soy la autora pero… Ustedes me entienden.

La sala de juntas del Palacio Nacional parecía un maldito loquero! Cada loco con su tema y ninguno escuchaba a los otros, era un desastre. Todo mundo estaba de pie, hablando hasta por los codos… menos Juan. El estaba aún sentado en su silla, el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

Cuenta hasta diez, pensaba. Cuenta hasta diez, piensa en tu lugar feliz, esto va a terminar pronto, solo un poc-

"Oh, _dude_! Nadie me escucha! ¡CHICOS, ESCUCHEN AL HEROE!"

"Silencio Alfred! Solo dices tonterías!"

"Y tu muchas más, _mon ami_"

"CON UNA CHINGADA!"

Todo mundo guardo silencio, viendo espantados como un furioso Juan se había puesto de pie. Hasta Ludwig, que era uno de los que más estaba calmado, estaba algo espantado.

El mexicano respiró para calmarse, pero no funcionó. "Llevamos aquí dos horas… ¡DOS HORAS! ¡Y no han dicho más que pendejadas!"

Los otros países, que se habían ido casi a la esquina opuesta, se miraron entre sí y mandaron al mejor representante que pudieron y que sabían que no sería asesinado por Juan… Feli.

Lo empujaron hasta que estuvo frente a frente con el enojado latino.

"Eh…" El italiano temblaba de miedo, volteó a ver nerviosamente a los otros y, milagrosamente, pensó en algo. "Es que… ¡Estamos cansados!"

Se oyeron exclamaciones de "Idiota!" de los otros países.

Juan alzó una ceja. "¿Cansado de qué?"

"Pues…" De nuevo, Feliciano tenía la mente en blanco. Por un momento. "De las tensiones en nuestras casas, por supuesto!" Moviendo los brazos tan enérgicamente como siempre, el italiano continuó con entusiasmo. "Si, eso! Con tantas tensiones no podemos trabajar bien! Tal vez ir a una de tus playas y conocer lindas _seniorinas_ nos relaje y así podamos trabajar!"

Juan miró al italiano con escepticismo, luego a los otros países esperando su respuesta. "… ¿Sabes? Es buena idea"

Feli sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¿En serio?"

"¡¿En serio?" Exclamaron los otros países.

Como muestra de su bipolaridad, el mexicano rió. "Claro, ¿por qué no? Si así dejan de decir tonterías, podríamos ir a la playa mañana"

"Oh, _dude_!" Alfred abrazó al mexicano del cuello. "Eres el mejor! Hey, ¿te molesta si le digo a Mattie que venga?"

Juan lo vio con cara de '_guacala_' "Aléjate de mí… Pero si, Mattie puede venir"

"Y dime, chéri Juan" Lo abrazó de la misma forma el francés "Será una playa… nudista, ¿_non_?"

De la nada, un brillante revolver apareció frente al rostro de Francis, un Juan muy serio sosteniéndolo.

"Te desnudas tres segundos" amenazó el mexicano "y te despides de la torre Eiffel"

"Oh… O-O-okay"

De nuevo, siendo bipolar, Juan guardó el revolver y volvió a sonreír para los otros países. "Entonces, vayan a preparar sus cosas. Nos vemos aquí mañana temprano!"

* * *

><p>Ya en su casa, Juan buscó todo lo necesario para un buen día playero: su traje de baño, bloqueador, toallas, unas buenas pistolas de agua, dinero (para comprar las respectivas chelas, obviamente) y unos tenis.<p>

En medio de su acomodación, se la pasaba cerrando y abriendo gabinetes, y andando por toda la casa. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que María se preguntara qué demonios estaba haciendo. Por eso fue al cuarto de su hermano.

"Oye" Dijo, desde la puerta "¿Qué haces?"

Juan ni siquiera volteó a verla, estaba todo entusiasmado arreglando cosas. "Guardando mis cosas. Vamos a ir a la playa mañana"

María alzó una ceja. "Y por '_vamos_', quieres decir…"

"Yo y el G8"

"Se dice _'el G8 y yo'_, baboso" se burló su hermana "¿por qué van a la playa? ¿Qué no se supone que tienen que hablar de política y eso?"

Juan trató de cerrar la bolsa con todas sus cosas, con esfuerzo. "Pues, sorprendentemente, Feli hizo un punto valido"

"Wow"

"Exacto" Rió el mexicano, aún intentando cerrar su bolsa. "Dijo que necesitamos relajarnos, asi que los voy a llevar a la play-"

"¡OOH, ¿PUEDO IR?" María ni siquiera dejó que terminara.

"Pues- SI!" Al fin consiguió cerrar la pinche bolsa. Demasiadas cosas adentro. "… Ah, y tu puedes venir"

"Chido!" Ya se iba a ir, pero la chica dio la vuelta. "Oye, y si invitamos a Meche y a Xochi?"

"No sé…" Juan se puso a pensar en las posibilidades. "Meche, claro. Pero Xochi… La idea de que Francis la vea en traje de baño no me agrada"

María sonrió. "No te preocupes. Si se acerca a ella, lo mato"

"Y por eso eres la mejor hermana del mundo" respondió el mexicano, rodeando a su hermana por los hombros.

* * *

><p>El tiempo es algo valioso, por eso Juan citó al G8 temprano para que tuvieran tiempo de ir.<p>

Los ocho países+Mattie estaban esperando afuera del palacio nacional, cada uno en su respectivo rollo. A diferencia del día anterior, todos se veían mucho más casuales esta vez, con ropa ligera y amplia y mucho más entusiasmados.

"Ludi, Ludi" Exclamaba Feliciano, tan entusiasmado como siempre. "Me vas a ver nadar, ¿verdad?"

Obviamente, el alemán estaba igual de serio que siempre, con la gotota en la frente. "Si, si te voy a ver…"

"Ve~~ Que bueno!"

Mientras tanto, Kiku, con cámara colgando del cuello, estaba concentrado en otras cosas. "Alfred-san, tu ya has ido a varias playas mexicanas, cierto?"

"Ha Ha! Claro que si, _dude_!" contestó el americano, jalando a su hermano a su lado de la camisa. "Mattie y yo hemos venido de vacaciones aquí muchas veces!"

Mathew asintió. "Ah, s-si… Aunque él más que yo-"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas, Kiks?"

"Ah! Bueno…" El japonés levantó la cámara. "Quería saber si había algo que podría fotografiar"

"Pero claro" respondió el canadiense "las playas son hermosas-"

"Aunque eso no importa!" Interrumpió Alfred. "Lo mejor son las chicas!"

El americano sintió un codazo en las costillas. Era Francis. "Hablando de _mademoiselles_, aquí vienen tres"

Y no mentía. Claramente, a la distancia, venían las tres hermanas Rodríguez con sus lentes de sol y sus respectivas personalidades tan brillantes como siempre.

"Hola a todos!" Saludó Xochitl al ver a tantos países juntos

La cara de Feli se iluminó tanto que hasta abrió los ojos. "XOCHI!"

"FELI!"

En medio de risitas, la sureña y el italiano corrieron hasta encontrarse y se abrazaron y dieron vueltas como colegialas. Literal: Como colegialas. Sobra decir que todos los presentes vieron eso con cara de "_WTF_?", menos María. Ella lo encontró muy lindo.

"Hey, María" Habló al fin Arthur. "¿Dónde está Juan?"

"Fue a buscar el coche" respondió la chica, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hermana "Meche encontró un donde cabemos todos"

Mercedes asintió. "Una combi"

"Eh, disculpen" Habló el chino, hasta entonces muy ocupado en mantenerse a distancia de Ivan "¿Qué es una '_combi_', aru?"

"Un auto" Respondió la norteña, planamente "Mas específicamente un Volkswagen Transporter"

"Oh, eso sí lo conozco, aru!"

"Oigan!"

Todos voltearon a ver quién era, y era nadie más que Juan. Aunque las hermanas se alegraron y bromearon sobre lo poco que había tardado, algunos de los otros países no pudieron evitar mirarlo con sorpresa por un momento. ¿Por qué?

Bueno, Juan siempre se vestía bien o decentemente. Trajes para los negocios, ropa casual para los paseos, ropa cálida para el frio y fresca para el calor. Lo que siempre era constante era un pañuelo, o bufanda o cuello largo cubriendo su cuello. En esta ocasión, agregando a su conjunto fresco de shorts y camiseta sin mangas, el mexicano había decidido no usar nada en el cuello, mostrando la cicatriz ascendente de muy mal aspecto que tenía. La mayoría de los países sabían de qué era esa cicatriz.

"Muy bien todos!" Exclamó el mexicano. "La combi está aquí cerquita! Obviamente no la puedo estacionar aquí, espacio público, blah blah blah… Así que, vamonos!"

**CONTINUARÁ**

**8D**


	16. Todos a la playa! Pt2

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++  
><strong>

El viaje a la playa fue relativamente calmado.

Ivan, Ludwig y Kiku se la pasaron viendo por la ventana durante la mayoría del viaje, el japonés tomaba fotos de vez en cuando, la atención del alemán ocasionalmente se desviaba a Feliciano cuando este le preguntaba su opinión sobre lo que fuera y al ruso simplemente le gustaba lo soleado del panorama.

Hablando de Feli, él y Xochitl se la pasaron hablando de tontería y media. Francis y Alfred (y Mattie, pero él no dijo mucho) hablaban de cuantas chicas lindas habían visto en playas mexicanas y como esperaban ver a muchas hoy. Sorprendentemente, Meche estaba teniendo una muy buena platica con Yao sobre manufactureras, fabricas y otras tantas cosas relacionadas con trabajo.

María y Arthur discutían sobre la música en el radio. Mari insistía en poner música ochentera mexicana, mientras el inglés objetaba diciendo que el punk era mucho mejor que eso.

Juan no tuvo que amenazar a nadie con dar la vuelta y regresar, porque todos se portaron muy bien!

El viaje duró algunas horas. Después de un buen rato en la carretera, Juan tomó un camino de tierra a través de un tupido grupo de palmeras. Para cuando la combi paró, todo mundo dio un vistazo, dándose cuenta que la playa estaba prácticamente desierta.

"Ya llegamos!" Anunció el mexicano

Uno por uno, los países (y las hermanas de Juan) salieron de la combi, se estiraron y bajaron lo que necesitaban de sus cosas. Juan se concentró en bajar sombrillas de atrás de la combi, mientras.

"Oye, Juan" Se le acercó Alfred, pero sin ayudarle. "¿Dónde están las chicas, _dude_? Y la gente…"

El mexicano lo vio con cara de 'ayúdame, imbécil' "No quería que Francis tuviera ningún cargo de acoso sexual, así que los traje aquí. Ten!" Prácticamente le aventó varias sillas plegables al rubio.

Alfred casi se fue para atrás por la sorpresa de las sillas "¿Y yo que hago con esto?"

"Ponlas por allá" Respondió el mexicano, apuntando hacia cierta distancia de la combi.

Mientras Alffie hacia esto, el resto de los países playeros se preparaban para entrar a las aguas cristalinas. Extendieron sus toallas en la arena o en alguna de las sillas y fueron dejando ahí sus cosas conforme se quitaban lo que traían encima de los trajes de baño.

Para la mayoría era básicamente lo mismo. Simplemente un traje de baño tipo bóxer con el diseño de su respectiva bandera. En el caso de Ivan, el se dejó la bufanda, como siempre; Ludwig aparte tenía la camiseta negra que era asociada con él… y Feli tenía cierto collar en forma de cruz de hierro.

Francis, en cambio…

"¡¿Un _speedo_?" exclamó un muy indignado inglés

Exponiendo toda su… peluda francesidad, Francis simplemente sonrió. "_Oui_. Muestra mejor mi perfecto físico, _non_?"

"¿'Perfecto'? ¿De qué rayos hablas, rana peluda?" Arthur aun estaba muy indignado. "¿Cómo tienes la decencia de mostrar tu peludo ser tan frívolamente y dejarnos a todos con-? Hey!"

Francis había dejado de prestar atención. Estaba viendo hacia otro lado. Cuando un enojado cejón volteó a ver qué rayos estaba mirando, se dio cuenta de la razón. No muy lejos de ellos, a la sombra de una de las sombrillas que Juan había traído, las hermanas Rodríguez se habían quitado la ropa para mostrar sus trajes de baño.

Meche no tenía muchas curvas, pero lucía el bikini deportivo verde bastante bien; María era más vistosa, con un traje de baño completo tipo halter de un rojo brillante y un pareo rosa, y Xochitl… Uff. Sin duda, el sur de México es la parte más atractiva del país, y Xochi lo demostraba. Llenaba muy bien ese bikini blanco con detalles azules que había decidido llevar, haciendo un precioso contraste con lo moreno de su piel y cabello.

* * *

><p><strong>La autora desea disculparse por este breve momento de lesbianismo. Esperamos no haya sido una molestia y les prometemos no volverá a pasar.<strong>

**Gracias por su paciencia. Regresamos a nuestra programación habitual.**

* * *

><p>Embelesado por tales imágenes, Francis ni siquiera le prestó más atención al cejón y se fue saltando como Heidi a hablar con las chicas.<p>

"¿Quién diría que Juan tenía a tales mademoiselles de hermanas? Bastardo suertu-"

Pero fue el mismo bastardo suertudo del que estaba hablando el que lo hiso detenerse en su paso, cara de enojo y brazos cruzados.

"Francine" Dijo el mexicano "A dos metros de mis hermanas"

El francés hiso un claro y exagerado puchero. "Pero _mon ami_-"

"Dije!"

* * *

><p>Después de organizar todo bien, poner las sombrillas y las sillas, todo mundo se fue por su lado. Como los más "responsables" de todo el grupo, Juan, Ludwig y María se quedaron sentados bajo una de las sombrillas tomándose unas cervecitas. Mientras, Alfred, Arthur, Ivan y Yao se adueñaron de las pistolas de agua y empezaron una pequeña guerra de agua en el mar. Realmente, todos querían una excusa para dispararle a Alfred, aunque fuera con agua.<p>

Cerca de la orilla, Feli y Xochitl hacían un castillo de arena con ayuda de Mattie y de Kiku. Obviamente, el japonés tomaba fotos del castillo de vez en cuando, para documentar el proceso.

Y ya que no podía hacer mucho sin estar cerca de las chicas, Francis tomaba un poco de sol para broncear su cuerpito- DIGO, cuerpecito. Mercedes hacía lo mismo, pero MUY lejos de él.

"Esto fue muy buena idea" Dijo María, después de un buen trago de cerveza "Mis felicitaciones a Feli por ello"

"_Ja_, él es muy inteligente cuando se trata de relajarse" Contestó Ludwig. Aunque el comentario probablemente debió sonar algo amargo, en vez de eso sonó… Feliz. "Es italiano, después de todo"

"Hey, recuerden quién aceptó traerlos" Bromeó Juan, sacando su segunda cerveza de la hielera junto a él.

María rió. "Y lo apreciamos, hermanito"

"Tiempo fuera! _Time out_!"

Fue inevitable voltear a ver a quien gritaba. Totalmente empapado, Alfred hacía la seña de tiempo fuera a sus "compañeros de juego", viéndose claramente cansado.

"Ustedes sigan, yo me tomo un _break_"

Los otros tres países tomaron su palabra y Alfred salió del agua, hacia la orilla, tomó su toalla da una de las sillas y se sentó junto a Juan. El mexicano ni siquiera le hizo caso, volteó a ver a la nada en el horizonte y siguió con su cerveza mientras el americano se secaba.

El ambiente se tornó incomodo en tres segundos, fácil.

"Esto es muy divertido" dijo al fin el americano "aunque algo cansado"

Juan siguió sin hacerle mucho caso. "Mm-hmm"

"Gracias por traernos, _dude_"

"De nada"

Más silencio, más incomodidad.

"Hey, Ludwig" dijo María, de la nada. "¿Qué no querías ver motor de la combi?"

"¿Huh? Oh" Juzgando por el ambiente actual, el alemán supo de inmediato lo que María quería hacer. "Por supuesto"

Más rápido de lo que puedes decir '_vámonos de aquí pero ya'_, María y Ludwig se levantaron y se fueron hacia la combi, dejando al americano y al mexicano solos. Juan solo continuó mirando al horizonte como si hubiera algo interesante, Alfred alternaba entre ver a Yao y a Ivan atacar a Arthur con las pistolas de agua…. Y ver el cuello de Juan.

Lo hacía lo más disimuladamente posible, pero no podía evitarlo. Hacía mucho que no veía la cicatriz en el cuello del mexicano, y aun se veía igual de fresca que el día que…

"Hey" dijo Alfred, al fin llenando el incomodo vacío "Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez"

Juan le dio un vistazo, pero regresó a ignorarlo rápidamente. "¿Desde que salimos a la playa?"

"Si, y también…" El americano dudo, pero tenía que saber de algún modo si eso aun importaba. "Desde que te descubriste el cuello"

El mexicano dejó salir un suspiro y tomó un trago "No iba a usar una pañoleta en la playa. No soy como Ivan"

"Lo sé" se apresuró a decir Alfred "Pero pensé que ya habías-"

"Alfred"

El americano se sorprendió. Sabía que ese nombre no salía de la boca de Juan a menos que él estuviera total y completamente serio. Al verlo a los ojos, se sorprendió aún más de ver que el mexicano no estaba ni enojado ni serio ni nada. Solo parecía decepcionado.

"No tenemos que hablar de eso"

Lejos de esta escena, junto a la combi, María y Ludwig vieron como Alfred se fue de nuevo a jugar con los otros. Parecía estar igual de feliz que antes, pero era difícil de decir.

"¿Hace cuanto no lo intentaba?" Preguntó el alemán "Alfred, digo"

María suspiro. "Hace mucho. Seguro esperaba que Juan ya lo hubiera olvidado"

"Dudo que pase pronto"

"Yo también"

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas y el sol comenzó a bajar poco a poco.<p>

Eventualmente, cada uno de los países, uno por uno, se volvió a vestir y se juntaron. Siguieron bebiendo, platicando, disfrutando de la brisa marina. Cuando estaba a punto de anochecer, el mexicano preguntó lo más importante hasta entonces: si debían quedarse o irse. En medio de entusiasmo, todos estuvieron más que de acuerdo, pero obviamente había un asunto.

"Vamos a tener que buscar madera" dijo Juan "Para hacer una fogata"

"Naturalmente" respondió Kiku "pero podríamos perdernos si vamos solos-"

"¡Yo quiero ir con Ludi!" Interrumpió Feli, agarrándose del brazo de dicho alemán. "Esta oscuro y me da miedo…"

Ludwig rodó los ojos, pero al menos le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al italiano.

"Nadie se opone a eso" Contestó Juan.

Francis rodeó a Arthur con el brazo "Entonces yo quiero ir con mi querida _Tsunderella~~_"

"¡¿A quién le llamas _'Tsunderella'_?" gritó el inglés

"Nadie se opone a eso tampoco" Rió el mexicano

"¡Oye!"

"Apresuremos este proceso" Exclamó Mercedes, cruzándose de brazos. "Ivan va con Yao, Alfred va con Kiku y Matt va con Juan"

"P-P-Pero-!" Exclamó el chino, pero una mano en su cabeza lo calló

El ruso estaba justo detrás de Yao "Tu irás conmigo, camarada"

"Alguien más tiene una queja?" Preguntó Juan

Aunque hubo algunas cabezas que asintieron, a nadie le importaron.

"Nosotras nos quedamos aquí" Dijo María "para ir sacando la comida y todo"

Y con eso, cada grupo (algunos a regañadientes) se fue por su lado para ir por madera, mientras las hermanas Rodríguez sacaban de la combi la comida y los tragos que aún les quedaban. Después de un rato, los grupitos empezaron a regresar, algunos entre gritos de "_suéltame, aru!_" y "_you fucking frog!_" y cosas así. Pusieron todas las ramitas en un solo lugar, luego acomodaron sillas alrededor para poder sentarse… pero faltaban personas.

"Oigan" dijo Xochitl "¿y Feli? ¿Y Ludwig?"

Todos miraron a su alrededor, menos Francis y Alfred, que estaban secreteándose y riéndose por lo bajo. Ellos sabían algo pero de seguro no dirían nada.

"¿Qué tal si se perdieron?" preguntó Kiku

"No hay problema" dijo Juan, sacando una especie de lata de la combi "De seguro nos encontrarán con esto!"

Dicho esto, echó el contenido de la lata sobre la madera. Inmediatamente después, como si hubiera sido practicado, María prendió un fosforo y lo lanzó al mismo lugar. Con un fuerte '_fwooom_', la madera empezó a incendiarse.

Con las mismas, Xochitl y Mercedes repartieron tortas a todos (de jamón, naturalmente) en lo que tomaban asiento alrededor del fuego.

"Esperen! No empiecen sin nosotros!"

Reconocer esa voz aguda y de quejido era muy fácil. A lo lejos, un alemán con muchas ramas en brazos y un italiano que corría un poco… raro, se apresuraban a llegar con los demás. Conforme se acercaron a la luz del fuego fue fácil notar que algo había pasado, porque ambos se veían algo desordenados.

Con una sonrisota de _'ah, por eso se tardaron'_, Juan se cruzó de brazos "¿Dónde estaban?"

Ludwig se apresuró a cualquier respuesta que pudiera decir Feli. "Recogiendo madera, por supuesto"

"Me imagino" Rió Francis, ocasionando la risa de otros países y un delatador sonrojo en los dos recién llegados.

Sin ver a nadie a los ojos, Ludwig dejó su madera junto a la fogata y se sentó, recibiendo su torta en el camino. Feli lo siguió, pero una vez que tenía su torta y se disponía a sentar…

"Feli" llamó Mercedes

El italiano volteó.

"Tienes arena en la espalda"

**CONTINUARÁ**

**La autora dice:**

**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Si, acabo de hacer eso.**

**Recuerden: Lo que no explique aquí será explicado luego.  
><strong>


	17. Todos a la playa! Pt3

"Feli, tienes arena en la espalda"

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++  
><strong>

Todos los presentes, algunos con sonrisas burlonas, vieron con curiosidad a los dos países sonrojados. Se oían unas cuantas risitas aquí y allá, también.

"Hehe… Eh, _grazie_" Balbuceó el italiano, yéndose rápidamente a sentar… junto a Ludwig.

Aunque la escena era deliciosamente explotable, Juan decidió quitarle al pobre par de dos el peso de encima. Al menos por ahora.

"Okay, que tal si nos olvidamos de… _eso_" Dijo, apuntando al sonrojado par "y comemos en paz, ¿sí?"

"Oigan!" Exclamó Yao, con la boca llena "¿Qué tal si contamos historias, aru?"

"No hables con la boca llena" dijo Arthur, siendo el 'caballero' de siempre "pero eso suena bien"

María se levantó de su asiento, sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. "Si ese es el caso, entonces yo tengo una historia perfecta"

**~~~* La historia de María *~~~**

_Esta es una historia sobre un hombre que vivía en una solitaria cabaña en las cumbres nevadas, lejos de aquí._

_Cierto día, el hombre se fue a cazar su cena al bosque junto con sus perros. Muchas horas pasaron y el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, amenazando con quitarle la bufanda al hombre. Soplaba de tal forma que el hombre decidió regresar a casa sin más que un flaco conejo para alimentarse a él y a sus perros._

_Llegando a su cabaña, cocinó el conejo y le dio un poco a sus perros, comió su parte y se fue a su habitación. Se relajó, observando la luna subir por el cielo._

_Justo cuando se estaba quedando dormido, oyó un leve golpe en la puerta de su cabaña. Esto le extraño no solo porque ya era tarde sino también porque él era un hombre que asustaba a la gente, aún con su dulce sonrisa. Solo su presencia hacía temblar a la gente._

"No sé a quién me recuerda, aru"

_Lentamente, el hombre salió de la habitación y fue a la puerta principal._

_"¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó._

_Después de un pequeño momento, una voz delicada respondió "Soy yo… Soy yo… Vine por ti"_

_Esto asustó al hombre, quién se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Pero cuando lo hizo no había nadie ahí, solo había un pequeño girasol en el suelo._

_Aunque esto extrañó al hombre aun más, pensó que alguien simplemente la había dejado caer, así que la dejó en el suelo. Cerró la puerta principal con llave y regresó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta también._

_Pasaron las horas y el hombre no podía dormir, con un mal sentimiento en la cabeza._

_De pronto, escuchó algo del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, no un golpe sino rasguños contra la madera._

_"¿Q-Quién está ahí?" Preguntó de nuevo._

_"Soy yo… Estoy adentro… Vine por ti…"_

_Los rasguños continuaron, y sin esperar un segundo, el hombre se apresuró a abrir la puerta, pero no había nadie del otro lado. En vez de eso, la luz estaba encendida y había un pequeño oso de peluche en su mesa._

_El hombre se asustó tanto que tomó el oso de peluche y lo lanzó por la ventana.  
><em>

"Pero los osos son lindos…"

"Mattie, no interrumpas!"

"¡Tu no interrumpas, gringo!"

_Totalmente nervioso, corrió a su cuarto y cerró con llave._

_De nuevo intentó dormir, pero estaba tan agitado que le tomó varias horas conciliar el sueño. En medio de la noche, lo despertó el sonido de algo tratando de meterse a su cabaña, los mismos rasguños de antes que ahora se escuchaban dentro de su habitación. Con un salto, el hombre se levantó de la cama y encendió la luz._

_"¡¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó una vez más_

_"Estoy en nuestro cuarto… Estoy en nuestro cuarto… Vine por ti"_

_Nervioso y totalmente espantado, el hombre vio la puerta del closet algo abierta. Cuando corrió a revisar, había un traje nuevo y elegante colgado esperándolo. Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, el hombre revisó cada cuarto de su cabaña antes de encerrarse en su cuarto de nuevo._

_Con la pesadez de la paranoia, el hombre apenas y pudo calmarse para conciliar el sueño. Justo cuando sus parpados al fin se cerraban, el sonido de rasguños se oyó una vez más, esta vez tan cerca que seguro era un poste de su cama. Entonces, una pequeña caja cayó en su pecho._

_"¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?" exclamó el hombre, viendo el brillo del anillo dentro de la caja._

_Justo cuando dijo esas palabras, dos pálidos brazos lo rodearon y sus gritos de terror fueron ahogados por exclamaciones de-  
><em>

"CASATE CONMIGO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Todo mundo gritó, pero Ivan más que los otros. Como dijese la historia, dos brazos estaban rodeados de él y esa exclamación había sido una perfecta imitación de su hermana Natalia, ambos producto de Xochitl, quien se había escabullido detrás del ruso mientras María contaba la historia.

Fue entonces que los cuatro hermanos rieron, luego acompañados de los otros países.

"Eso fue cruel" dijo Ivan, casi en lagrimas.

"Pero divertido" agregó María

Con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Xochitl se disculpó con el ruso y regresó a su asiento. Entonces, antes de que alguien pudiera decir lo que fuera, Francis se puso de pie.

"Yo también tengo una historia" Dijo "La he inventado con mi _magnifique _intelecto"

**~~~* La historia de Francis *~~~**

_Había una vez un reino prospero y fantástico que era regido por un príncipe por sobre todos. Él era guapo, inteligente, atractivo, de encrespado cabello rubio y ojos azules que hacían a todos enamorarse de él.  
><em>

"Y modesto, también"

_El príncipe se llamaba Romeo y todas las chicas en el reino querían estar con él. Excepto una._

_En su castillo trabajaba una chica que, aunque siempre estaba de mal humor, tenía sus puntos buenos. De corto cabello rubio cenizo y unos grandes ojos verdes enmarcados por unas muy, MUY pobladas cejas-  
><em>

"Wait, what?"

_La sirvienta en cuestión, que siempre presumía de odiar a Romeo, respondía al nombre de Tsunderella-  
><em>

"WHAT?"

_Romeo hiso de todo para conquistarla. Con el tiempo, Tsunderella se ablandó y comenzó a ser dulce con su amo. Con un poco más de tiempo, ambos acordaron que su amor era insuperable y, al fin, decidieron pasar una romántica velada._

_Romeo fue todo un caballero y Tsunderella se comportó como la dama decente que era. Entonces, al final de la noche, Romeo la tomó en sus brazos y-_

**_*CENSURADO*_**

_-con sus manos y-_

**_*CENSURADO*_**

_-con su boca, en-_

**_*CENSURADO*_**

_-muy, muy rápido hasta que-_

**_*CENSURADISIMO*_**

_Y vivieron felices para siempre!_

Los países no sabían si estar espantados, mortificados, horrorizados o excitados. En especial Arthur, cuya expresión mesclaba todas estas emociones de tal forma que parecía en blanco.

"…Francis" dijo al fin Juan, tan en shock como todos

"_Oui_?"

"Estás vetado de contar historias" respondió el mexicano "Para siempre"

* * *

><p>Después de esa historia, fue difícil igualar tal nivel de sorpresa.<p>

Aún así, se desvelaron oyendo la historia de espías de Arthur, la de samuráis de Kiku, la de aventuras de Alfred, incluso un cuento maya que contó Xochitl. Horas pasaron entre risas, exclamaciones de admiración, tortas y cervezas. Para las 3 de la mañana, el que se fueran a dormir fue un milagro. Todos concordaron que dormir a las orillas del mar fue algo relajante.

A la mañana siguiente, con algo de resaca pero sin lamentarlo, guardaron las cosas en la combi y emprendieron un callado y relajado camino de regreso a la civilización.

¿El viaje mejoró la reunión?

…No, siguió siendo un desmadre.

¡Pero la intención es lo que cuenta!

**CONTINUARÁ**


	18. Nueva España Pt1

"Deja de ver mis pies! El sable no está en mis pies!"

"S-Si, señor…"

"No dobles tanto las rodillas!"

"Sí, señor…"

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

**~~~* CHIBITALIA! *~~~  
><strong>

El esgrima fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendió de Antonio. No sin antes renunciar a un par de cosas por ello.

Una vez que el español había acabado con la vida del Imperio, lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a los niños. Buscó por todos los rincones de la ciudad hasta que al fin los encontró, ocultos en una esquina lejana de la ciudad.

No es necesario decir que los pequeños estaban aterrados, temblando de miedo.

Aún así, Cuauhtémoc sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía la sangre en el hacha de Antonio, así que hizo lo que había prometido a su padre. No peleó, no intentó huir, y simplemente fue con él.

Poco después comenzaron los cambios.

Conforme llegaban más españoles, nuevas y extrañas construcciones poblaron el panorama. Los hermanos fueron entonces a vivir a una enorme casa que Antonio llamaba "la Nueva España", y fue ahí donde más cosas cambiaron.

Primero, fueron sus nombres. Al pequeño Cuauhtémoc lo llamaron Juan, en honor a un apóstol, lo que sea que fuera eso, y a Metztlin la llamaron María, en honor a una virgen. Xochitl, sin embargo, mantuvo su nombre. A Antonio le gustaba ese.

Después vinieron los cortes de cabello, la ropa elegante e incómoda, y los maestros. Ya no más hablar en náhuatl, fue lo Antonio dijo. Debían aprender el español, matemáticas, geografía y ciencias para ser personas civilizadas.

Civilizadas. Era una palabra extraña.

Fue así como los hermanos dejaron de ser los hijos del imperio. Se volvieron Nueva España, los niños Fernández Carriedo, las colonias españolas.

También recibían muchas visitas ahora que eran Nueva España. Conocieron a una chica muy linda llamada Mei Ling que venía del otro lado del mundo, y a un joven llamado Carlos de una isla llamada Cuba. También conocieron, al fin, a los hijos de Ixchel, del Imperio Inca y la Tribu Mapuche.

La casa de Nueva España nunca estaba vacía.

"Es suficiente por hoy"

Juan respiró hondo y se paró derecho, luego haciendo una reverencia.

"Muy bien, ya sabes la etiqueta" felicitó Antonio "Puedes irte"

"Sí, señor"

Dejando el sable a un lado, el pequeño Juan salió del cuarto que Antonio tenía en la casa. Caminó por los pasillos, saludando a la servidumbre en el camino. El español ya le había dicho muchas veces que no debía ser amigable con los sirvientes, pero no podía evitarlo, era su gente.

Del otro lado de la casa, en una de las habitaciones que daba al jardín, estaba María. Mientras Juan aprendía lo que era ser una colonia responsable, cómo manejar los negocios y defenderse de posibles invasores, María leía y ayudaba en la casa. Normalmente se le encontraba en su cuarto, leyendo en la cama o escribiendo algo.

En esta ocasión, estaba tratando de leer algo en el escritorio de su cuarto.

"Oye…"

La niña volteó, su rostro se iluminó al ver a su hermano. "Hola!"

"Hola" Juan entró al cuarto y se paró junto a María "¿qué lees?"

"Un poema" contestó la niña, regresando a la lectura "Me lo envió el virrey. Dice que lo escribió una monja"

"Que bien" Juan sonrió. Le gustaba ver a su hermana feliz. No pasaba muy seguido en esta casa. "¿Has visto a Xochi?"

"No desde anoche" respondió la hermana

"Hmmm"

Xochitl había agarrado la mañana, desde que Antonio se había vuelto su superior, de hacer los que se le antojara. Cada vez que podía, se quitaba los vestidos que le ponían las sirvientas, se despeinaba el esponjado cabello y se iba a correr por los jardines de la casa en camisón y descalza. Cuando la servidumbre le decía Antonio, la niña se escondía tan bien que una vez tomó tres días encontrarla.

Se escabullía para no ir a misa, se trepaba al techo para escapar de sus maestros… Pero al final, Antonio siempre la alcanzaba, encontraba o bajaba y la castigaba.

En medio de sus pensamientos, el pequeño Juan al fin habló "Voy a salir al jardín"

Por un momento, su hermana levantó la mirada del texto. "¿No tienes más clases hoy?"

"No, así que… Voy a salir" Repitió

"Oh, muy bien… Diviértete"

Con una sonrisa y un adiós con las manos, Juan cerró la puerta del cuarto de su hermana. En cuanto lo hizo, su sonrisa desapareció y un triste suspiro salió de su boca.

Todo el camino hasta el jardín estuvo cabizbajo, mirando al suelo como si le susurrara palabras de aliento. Luego, al salir al amplio y verde jardín de la casa Carriedo, se fue a sentar directamente bajo la sombra del grupo de ahuehuetes que habían sido trasladados, completos, desde los jardines de Chapultepec.

Ahí, sentado a la sombra y abrazando sus rodillas, el pequeño Juan miró hacia la nada y comenzó a llorar. No sollozó, no dijo nada, solo salieron las lagrimas.

Estos últimos años habían sido los más difíciles, solos y atemorizantes de su vida. Él solo se tenía que encargar de una enorme colonia cuando Antonio no estaba, teniendo que aguantar las faltas de respeto de las naciones mayores que él, y cuando Antonio regresaba y veía el más pequeño error o desperfecto, Juan era el que lo pagaba.

Y cuando no había suficientes recurso que mandar a España porque el niño se preocupaba por su gente, Antonio le hacía entender, de la "mejor" forma, que lo que importaba de verdad eran sus servicios al Imperio Español.

Y todo esto mientras se aseguraba que sus hermanas estuvieran bien y felices.

El pobre estaba más estresado de lo que debería.

Y a la distancia, las ruinas de su padre le recordaban dos cosas. Una, era un inútil que no podía hacer nada por su gente y que los abandonaba por obedecer a otro imperio. Dos, había –prometido obedecer a Antonio, una promesa a su padre antes de morir. Era débil, y aún queriendo no podría sobrevivir solo.

Al menos no por ahora.

* * *

><p>"Vendrás conmigo"<p>

"¿A dónde, señor?"

"Al norte"

Muchas veces, el señor Antonio había expresado su deseo de expandir más los territorios hacia el norte, quejándose de "el molesto inglés" y de cómo él podría administrarlos mejor. Aparentemente era hora de cumplir esos deseos.

Por eso, el español había sentado a Juan en su despacho para avisarle de la decisión.

"Quiero que empaques" Ordenó el español, viendo papeles importantes "Será un viaje largo"

"Pero señor-"

De inmediato Antonio lo vio de tal manera que los ojos verdes se sentían como espadas.

"… S-señor…" Balbuceó el niño "¿Qué hay de María y Xochitl?"

Relajando un poco la mirada, el español contestó "María se quedará a cargo. Cuando regresemos, lo tendrás de nuevo tu…" Regresando a sus papeles, y con un poco de enojo, agregó "y Xochitl tendrá que aparecer tarde o temprano"

Juan no dijo nada. Se quedó pensando en que iba pasar en el norte y con ese inglés y con-

"¡¿Qué esperas?" Exclamó Antonio "¡Ve a empacar!"

"¡S-Si, señor!" Juan se paró de golpe y salió del despacho.

* * *

><p>Como había dicho Antonio, el camino fue muy largo. Muchas veces tuvieron que parar, agregando de pequeño territorio en pequeño territorio a su colección.<p>

Conforme avanzaban por el territorio, el ambiente se volvía algo tenso. Aunque Juan había sido ordenado no matar a las tribus nativas, siempre había algo que no le agradaba de la situación.

Cuando el panorama dejó de ser desértico y se volvió más verde, algo aun más extraño pasó. Los invitaron a almorzar. Al principio, lo enojado y estresado que se había puesto Antonio ante la invitación había extrañado al pequeño Juan, pero pronto entendería porqué.

Muy temprano, llegaron a una casa de considerable tamaño, pero pequeña comparada con Nueva España. Poco después de que tocaron la puerta, un hombrecillo extraño de muy pobladas cejas abrió la puerta, llamándose a sí mismo como "Arthur", recibiéndolos de forma aparentemente amigable, pero le tensión en el aire era evidente. Tanto así, que cuando entraron y se sentaron en la sala mientras esperaban a que el almuerzo estuviera listo, Antonio le indicó a su pequeño acompañante que saliera al jardín a jugar.

Siendo una de las raras ocasiones que se le permitía jugar, Juan no reclamó.

Salió al jardín de la extraña casa, de vez en cuando viendo por una ventana hacia la sala solo para ver como discutían las naciones mayores.

Caminó por el jardín, se acostó en el pasto, se distrajo con los pájaros… El aire se sentía fresco a pesar de estar muy soleado.

Juan miró hacia el gran árbol que se erguía un extremo del jardín. No sabía qué tipo de árbol era, pero en un arranque de ingenuidad, o tal vez genialidad, se le ocurrió la gran idea de subirse a sus ramas. No había razón, simplemente quería hacerlo.

Fue hasta el árbol, extendió sus manos hasta que alcanzó la rama más baja y-

_¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te subas a los árboles, Cuauhtémoc?_

Se detuvo. Tal vez… Tal vez era mejor no hacerlo.

"_Hey, you_!"

Una voz detrás de él lo llamó. Juan volteó a ver quién era para encontrarse con un muy alto adolecente de rubios cabellos y ojos azules. Un absoluto contraste con él.

El muchacho rubio se acercó a Juan. "Así que tu eres la visita! Esperaba algo más de _'Nueva España'_…"

Molesto, el pequeño pelinegro frunció el ceño. "Soy Juan, gracias por preguntar… ¿Quién es usted, que insulta a sus visitas?"

"_Dude_, cálmate, estaba jugando" rió el otro chico "Soy Alfred! Esta es mi casa"

"Mmmm, que bien- OYE!" Reclamó, cuando este tal Alfred lo abrazó del cuello

"Déjame decirte, me sorprendió saber que tomaste tantos territorios" admitió Alfred "pero te diré algo importante, amigo"

"¿Qué?"

Alfred, sonriente, le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda "Esos territorios son míos, así que tarde o temprano los tendré yo"

"Oh, lo lamento" dijo Juan, con seriedad casi diplomática "No sabía que ya habías conquistado esos territorios antes que yo"

La sonrisa del americano desapareció. "Pues… No, aún-"

"Entonces no son tus territorios" interrumpió, empujando al rubio lejos de él "Son míos"

Cuando Alfred estuvo a punto de responder, la voz del inglés resonó desde la casa, llamando a ambos a almorzar.

El americano sonrió y despeinó a la nación más pequeña que él. "Eres demasiado enojón, John" Y entró a la casa.

Juan no dijo nada, no hasta que el rubio estaba lo suficientemente lejos. "…Pinche gringo" Se arregló el cabello, la ropa y, sin remedio, entró a almorzar.

Y aunque el ambiente fue algo incomodo durante todo el almuerzo, había una sorpresa aguardándole al final. Una muy importante.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	19. Nueva España Pt2

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

**~~~* CHIBITALIA! *~~~  
><strong>

No le agradaban los almuerzos ingleses. Sabían horrible, pero era un buen invitado y no dijo nada.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de empezar con el almuerzo, alguien más los acompañó a la mesa. Por lo que el pequeño Juan pudo entender del poco, poco inglés que sabía, este nuevo acompañante, muy parecido al tonto de Alfred, no había oído la llamada a almorzar.

Fue curioso para el pequeño hispano ver que este recién llegado chico, que el señor Arthur presentó como "Mathew", no tenía el aire pomposo y arrogante de su gemelo. También fue curioso el pequeño osito que traía y que sentó en su regazo durante el almuerzo. Juan nunca había visto uno blanco antes.

Al finalizar el almuerzo, los mayores indicaron de nuevo que los pequeños salieran al jardín. Alfred no hizo caso y se fue a otro cuarto de la casa, probablemente a su habitación, mientras Juan y Mathew salieron al jardín como se les indicó.

Por un momento, el rubio y el pelinegro se sentaron en el pasto a una distancia muy considerable y no se prestaron mucha atención, pero después de mucho silencio, Juan se levantó y se sentó justo en frente de Mathew y su osito.

"¿Te puedo confesar algo, Mathew?"

El rubio lo miró con extrañeza "Uh… Supongo"

"Tu hermano me cae mal" confesó el hispano "sin ofender"

Mathew lo miró perplejo por un minuto, pero luego sonrió y rió.

Ahora Juan estaba perplejo.

"Honestamente, no eres el primero" confesó Mathew "Ni el único"

Esto hizo reír a Juan, solo un poco. Le tomó entonces atención al oso en las manos del rubio. "Tu osito es lindo"

"Gracias" Dijo Mathew, y levantó dicho osito acercándolo al hispano. "Se llama Kuma… Kuma… Uh…" Sabía que el nombre comenzaba con '_Kuma_', al menos.

"Podemos dejarlo en '_Kuma_'" rió Juan

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato más, con uno que otro grito exasperado de las naciones mayores para llenar el silencio.

"Mathew" Dijo al fin el pelinegro "¿te puedo llamar '_Mattie_'?"

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa. "Por supuesto, Juan" 

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó el momento de irse, Antonio apuró a Juan para que la visita no se alargara más. Una vez que estaban saliendo de la casa y sus anfitriones se despedían de ellos, Arthur finalizó todo con palabras que Juan no entendió en el momento.<p>

"La encontrarás en el desierto, veremos si haces un buen trabajo"

Y ahí quedó todo.

¿En el desierto? ¿A quién? ¿Qué querían decir con eso? Aún con esas dudas, Antonio no le dijo nada más, solo que regresara a Nueva España lo más pronto posible y que él regresaría unos días después.

Así lo hizo y en cuanto volvió a casa Juan se encargó de nuevo de todos los asuntos de los que se debía encargar. Conforme pasaron los días, Juan se preguntó sobre lo que el señor Arthur habría querido decir con esas últimas palabras, pero Antonio no estaba como para preguntarle.

Luego, un día, todo tuvo sentido.

Con el sonido de caballos llegando a la casa, los tres hermanos fueron a recibir a Antonio a la puerta de la casa Fernández. Sin embargo, en vez de entrar a la casa en cuanto bajó de su caballo, fue a abrir la puerta de la carroza que lo había seguido, extendiendo su mano a un acompañante que no pudieron ver sino hasta que bajó.

De la mano del español estaba una niña poco más alta que Juan, de largo y ligeramente encrespado cabello café claro y ojos verdes. Tenía la piel clara, pero bronceada por el calor del desierto, toda ella estaba llena de tierra, en especial en manos y pies, y llevaba un oscuro y viejo vestido rectangular, sin duda de alguna tribu del desierto. Todo enmarcando un rostro serio, tan serio como el de un adulto sin mucha alegría en su vida.

Juntos llegaron a la puerta y fue ahí donde la conocieron.

"Niños, esta es Mercedes" la presentó Antonio "Ella trabajará para nosotros y será su sirvienta personal desde ahora"

Los tres niños vieron a Mercedes. No se veía muy animada.

"¿Por qué no regresan a sus deberes mientras yo le enseño lo que debe hacer?"

"Sí, señor" contestaron los tres hermanos, y obedecieron.

Los siguientes días, el cambio fue muy evidente.

Una vez bañada y arreglada, con el vestido de sirvienta verde y el delantal, la pañoleta en la cabeza y una cola de caballo, Mercedes probó ser una sirvienta excepcional por varias razones. No tenía ningún problema en cargar una montaña de 300 libros a la vez, llevarlos al otro lado de la casa y regresar como si nada. Podía mover los muebles para limpiar con extrema facilidad y sin titubear. Incluso se llegó a dar el caso en el que levantó una cama, _una cama_, para que Xochitl sacara un juguete de ahí.

Aunque siempre estuviera callada y seria, los niños la encontraron como su única compañía y viceversa. Sorprendida estuvo María el día que Mercedes le pidió que le leyera lo que la mantenía tan pegada al escritorio; y aún más sorprendido estuvo Juan el día en que la chica le pidió permiso de quedarse a verlo practicar esgrima. No dijo más, no dijo menos, pero esas pocas palabras empezaron hábitos.

Después de eso, siempre que María tenía un nuevo libro o texto, relevaba a Mercedes de lo que estuviera haciendo para poder ir a leer juntas. También se hizo un habito el que, antes de cada clase de esgrima con o sin Antonio, Mercedes llevaba una jarra de naranjada para Juan y se quedaba a ver. Y feliz y confuso fue el día en que la chica dijo "_Muy bien hecho_" al terminar la clase.

Pero hubo algo que demostró lo mucho, muy importante que iba a ser Mercedes para los niños.

* * *

><p>Cierto día, se le pidió a la pequeña sirvienta que regara algunas de las plantas del jardín que no habían recibido suficiente agua los últimos días. Con la pequeña regadera en mano, Mercedes se dispuso a hacer lo que le pidieron con cuidado, pero algo la distrajo.<p>

"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, NIÑA DEL DEMONIO?"

Justo cuando ese grito se oyó, la pequeña Xochitl pasó corriendo junto a ella con solo un camisón y se escondió en uno de los arbustos de buganvilias cerca de ahí. Extrañada, pero siempre seria, Mercedes fue a ver a la pequeña al arbusto solo para verla temblando.

"Por favor no le digas que estoy aquí…" susurró la niña.

"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESA NIÑA ENDEMONIADA?" Los gritos del señor Antonio ahora se escuchaban demasiado cerca como para hacer algo.

Pensando rápido, la niña ojiverde tomó la regadera en su mano de nuevo. "No mires arriba" le indicó. Justo cuando Xochitl le iba a preguntar por qué, Mercedes le hizo una seña para que no hablara.

Justo en ese momento un muy enojado Antonio salió al jardín, siendo esto la señal para que Mercedes regara el arbusto de poquito en poquito.

"¡Mercedes!" Llamó al español "¡Dime si has visto a la endemoniada de Xochitl!"

Regando y seria como si nada, Mercedes negó con la cabeza. "Lo lamento, señor"

Demasiado enojado como para pensar claramente, Antonio simplemente siguió su camino en búsqueda de la niña. Segura de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Mercedes dejó de regar el arbusto y movió las ramitas para que la otra niña saliera. Empapada, pero aliviada, la sureña salió del arbusto y abrazó a la más alta que ella.

" Luego, la tomó de la mano "Ven conmigo"

Como era una sirvienta, Mercedes no pudo decir que no aunque quisiera. Dejó que la pequeña la guiara dentro de la casa, por los pasillos y bajando todas las escaleras posibles hasta una parte de la casa donde nunca había estado antes: el sótano. Caminó con ella hasta el fondo del enorme cuarto lleno de cajas y pinturas y se sentaron contra la pared.

"Aquí me escondo para que no me encuentren" confesó Xochitl "Nadie viene aquí y así estoy cerca de mi mamá"

Inexpresiva, Mercedes no pudo mostrar su sorpresa "¿Su madre?"

La más pequeña se levantó por un momento, metió la mano en una de las cajas y sacó lo que parecía ser el pedazo de una capa de piel de leopardo y un collar de jade, dándoselos a Mercedes y sentándose de nuevo junto de ella.

"Esto era suyo… Era muy linda y siempre nos abrazaba y nos quería… A diferencia de ese españolete feo…"

"Si no le molesta que pregunte" interrumpió Mercedes, aún viendo la capa y el collar "¿Qué hizo esta vez para enojarlo tanto?"

Xochitl sonrió, e infló el pecho llena de orgullo. "Me dijo que debía permitirle acceso a las junglas y a las pirámides para construir, así que yo le dije que era un tonto pomposo y feo y que no se iba a acercar a un milímetro de mis pirámides, entonces me gritó que era una niña desobediente y me tomó del brazo, entonces yo lo pateé en las bolas y corrí y me quité ese estúpido vestido!"

Por primera vez en la historia de todo, Mercedes cambió de expresión. Se sorprendió, pero luego comenzó a pensar. "¿Sabe usted lo que pasa cuando se esconde aquí?"

"No"

"Como el señor Antonio no la puede encontrar para regañarla, siempre le pregunta al señor Juan donde está. Si el señor Juan sabe o no, no se puede decir, pero el señor Antonio lo toma como que la está protegiendo"

La cara de la pequeña sureña se llenó de temor. "… ¿Entonces qué hace?"

Mercedes dudó un poco antes de responder. "Castiga al señor Juan. Lo he oído… Su hermano se enfrenta al látigo por usted"

Con cara de espanto, Xochitl se levantó de golpe. "¿En serio? ¿Soporta eso?"

Mercedes solo asintió.

Casi inmediatamente, Xochitl salió corriendo hacia la puerta del sótano, solo para regresar y abrazar a Mercedes. "Gracias por decirme. No sabía lo mala que había sido…"

"De nada, seño-"

"Xochi"

"…De nada, Xochi"

Entonces, la pequeña sureña se fue, casi tan rápido como habían llegado. Mercedes se quedó allí, con las posesiones de la madre de los niños en mano. Con cuidado, las puso de nuevo en la caja y salió del sótano.

* * *

><p>Después de eso, la próxima vez que Mercedes vio a Juan, el niño se veía preocupado. Cuando preguntó, él dijo que Xochitl estaba encerrada en su cuarto, castigada, pero que no había intentado escapar. Fue ahí donde Mercedes le explicó lo que había dicho en el sótano.<p>

Juan estaba furioso. "No tenías ningún derecho a decirle!"

"Y usted no tenía derecho a mentirle a su hermana" contestó la sirviente, seria como siempre.

"Yo nunca le mentí"

"Le ocultó lo que le pasaba a _usted_ cuando _ella_ se portaba mal" explicó Mercedes "Mentira por omisión sigue siendo mentira"

El niño no dijo nada por unos segundos. Pensó, y dejó salir un exasperado suspiro. "Tienes razón…" Luego, lo vio a los ojos. "Aún así, ¿por qué le dijiste?"

La ojiverde hizo lo que, en algún otro rostro, era una sonrisa. "Porque me preocupo por ambos. Usted ya había pasado por mucho y ella debe aprender a comportarse…"

"… ¿En serio te preocupas por nosotros?"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Por qué?"

"Son la única familia que tengo, aunque no lo sean"

Conmovido, Juan sonrió y tomó las manos de la sirvienta, ásperas a tan corta edad por años en el desierto y trabajo en la casa. "Si lo somos. Diga lo que diga Antonio, tu eres familia"

Esta vez, el rostro de Mercedes sí pudo sonreír abiertamente. "Gracias, señor"

"Meche, tú me puedes llamar Juan… Me puedes llamar Cuauhtémoc…" Agregó el niño.

"Y usted… Y tú me puedes llamar Nascha"

"Mercedes Nascha… Suena lindo"

"Gracias, Juan Cuauhtémoc"

Aunque con el tiempo Mercedes se volvió más débil, cada día se acerco más al corazón de los niños hasta que ella también se volvió su hermana. Para Antonio, siempre fue la sirvienta, pero los hermanos sabían que había más en Meche que solo eso. Después de todo, si pudo sobrevivir en el lugar más árido que ellos habían conocido, no era por nada.

Con el tiempo, se darían cuenta. 

**CONTINUARÁ  
><strong>


	20. Nueva España Pt3

**Queridos lectores:**

**¡Muchas, muchas gracias por darme tanto apoyo en estos 20 capítulos! Para celebrar, el próximo capítulo será un especial donde Juan, María, Mercedes y Xochitl (y cualquier otro personaje que se cuele) responderán preguntas que ustedes (si, USTEDES) deseen preguntar.**

**¡Así que envíen todas sus preguntas y muchas gracias, de nuevo, por todo el apoyo!**

* * *

><p>Estar del otro lado del mundo era extremadamente emocionante y extremadamente atemorizante al mismo tiempo. Después de todo, era su primer viaje solo y a un lugar muy lejano.<p>

Justo ahora, el pequeño Juan estaba parado en el puerto esperando su transporte para ser llevado a la casa de un tal Kiku Honda.

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

**~~~* CHIBITALIA! *~~~  
><strong>

Cuando al fin llegó a la casa, pequeña y bañada de una lenta y constante lluvia de pétalos rosados gracias a la brisa delicada, el pequeño latino recordó lo que los miembros de su tripulación le habían aconsejado. "_Debe hacer una reverencia"_ le dijeron. _"Reverencia con piernas juntas y brazos a los lados_" Eso no sonaba muy difícil. Podía hacer eso hasta en su casa. _"__Deje sus zapatos en la entrada"_ también dijeron. Eso sonaba extraño, pero tampoco muy difícil.

Entonces, la puerta corrediza se abrió y un hombre serio, pero sin duda bueno, dio un paso afuera y tomo un buen vistazo a la pequeña colonia.

"Tú debes ser Juan-kun"

Recordando los consejos, el niño hizo una pronunciada reverencia. "Sí, señor. Soy Juan Fernández, es un placer conocerlo" Habló rápido y fuerte, como el niño nervioso que era.

Al ver tal nerviosismo, el asiático no pudo evitar sonreír y lo calmó con una palmadita en el hombro. "_Mitasu tame no yorokobidearu, _Juan-kun"

El latino se enderezó. "Uh… Gracias, señor" La verdad no supo que dijo, pero debió ser bueno.

"Pasa, por favor" 

* * *

><p>Sentarse en sus rodillas era incomodo, aún con el cojín. Pero Juan, que era un niño educado (y al que le reviraban el hocico si reclamaba) no dijo nada de eso. Después de hablar de los marineros novohispanos que habían terminado en la isla, y lo mucho que habían oído el uno del otro y de todos los negocios que podrían hacer, de repente no dijeron nada.<p>

Juan no sabía cómo hablar con alguien tan mayor como el señor Honda y Kiku no sabía de qué podría hablar con una colonia.

"Dime, Juan-kun" dijo al fin la nación mayor, sirviendo dos tazas de té "¿Vive Antonio-san contigo?"

Juan tomó una de las tazas con ambas manos "… Durante algunos meses, si. Pero durante otros regresa a Europa"

"Ya veo… ¿Te quedas solo?"

"No. Tengo a mis hermanas y a las otras colonias… Pero me las podría arreglar solo"

Viendo tal confianza, el asiático tomó un sorbo de té y asintió. "Si lo que he oído es cierto, tienes muchos medios para hacerlo"

Perplejo, porque alguien concordara con él más que nada, y luego entusiasta, Juan exclamó "Soy débil ahora, pero cuando crezca seré poderoso y seré una gran nación y ese españolete no me dirá que hacer" Una vez pasado su entusiasmo, notó como el señor Honda lo miraba enternecido, y un poco escéptico. "Disculpe"

"No, está bien" aseguró el asiático "Pero si puedo decirte algo, Juan-kun..."

"Digame"

"Una nación no debe solo ser poderosa. Una buena nación debe preocuparse por su gente, hacer todo por ellos y defender sus intereses"

Juan guardó silencio, sorprendido e iluminado por tales palabras. Las repasó en su mente antes de poder decir algo "…Es usted muy sabio, señor Honda"

"Son los años, Juan-kun" admitió Kiku "Entre más crezcas, más sabrás sobre el mundo"

Y eso era cierto. Juan no podía evitar qué tan viejo era el señor Honda como para saber esas cosas.

Después de eso, la conversación se tornó de nuevo en negocios. Era inevitable, pero no había mucho de lo que una colonia joven y una nación ya adulta pudieran hablar. Aun así, ambos encontraron la mutua compañía como algo agradable. 

* * *

><p>"Juan, espera"<p>

No era normal de Mercedes mostrar mucho sus emociones. Desde el día que había llegado a la casa, siempre había estado seria y paciente y no hablaba mucho, a menos que fuera con los niños. Por eso, esa vez que detuvo a Juan camino a su cuarto, fue extraño para todos.

"Meche, ¿qué pasó?"

La niña, con una pequeña caja en sus manos, respiró hondo y habló con el tono inexpresivo de siempre. "Quiero darte algo"

Juan estaba extrañado.

"Últimamente he visto como tienen que leer con el libro pegado a la nariz" explicó Mercedes "Y a veces te tropiezas. Así que… Ten" y le extendió la pequeña caja de madera.

Algo confundido, el niño tomó la pequeña caja y la abrió. Adentro había un par de lentes de mica rectangular. "¿Lentes?"

"Los llamo Texas" explicó Mercedes "Quiero que los tengas. Así verás mejor… Además, es un territorio importante para mi"

Juan miró los lentes y las palabras de Mercedes lo hicieron sentirse mal. Desde hacía poco, los territorios de muy al norte habían quedado olvidados y reclamados por otras naciones. Cada vez que se perdía uno, Mercedes se volvía más y más débil, así que el que le diera uno tan importante era… pues, importante.

"Gracias, Meche" dijo al fin el niño. Se puso los lentes y parpadeo un par de veces, ajustándose a la nueva claridad. "…Son perfectos"

"Me alegro" dijo Mercedes, feliz pero inexpresiva. "Los cuidarás, ¿verdad?"

"Siempre" prometió el pequeño. "Además, por ahora ningún otro país ha llegado lo suficientemente al sur para ser un peligro"

Pero, como siempre, habló muy pronto.

Poco tiempo después, fue enviado al norte de nuevo para lidiar con cierto país que estaba construyendo fuerte muy cerca de la frontera novohispana. Según le había dicho Antonio, este país era de temer, alguien terrible y despiadado de quien se tenía que cuidar. Ivan Bragiski, según le habían dicho.

En cuanto a llegó al sitio donde se asentaban los visitantes, demandó a todos los extranjeros ver a quién estaba a cargo. Por desgracia o fortuna, como se quiera tomar, lo indicaron a un extremadamente alto hombre, de claro cabello y una bufanda alrededor del cuello. Todo alrededor de ese hombre se sentía frio.

Con valentía de novohispano- No, con valentía de mexicano, Juan se acercó a aquel hombre para hablar con él.

"Disculpe!"

El hombre volteó de sus ocupaciones con la construcción del fuerte y miró, algo extrañado, a la pequeña colonia. "¿Quién eres tú, pequeñín?"

Juan tragó saliva. "Yo soy Juan Fernández, el Virreinato de Nueva España, y debido a que usted está construyendo en nuestro territorio le debo ordenar que retroceda o se enfrente a las consecuencias"

Hubo silencio. Aunque el hombre alto sonreía, se podía sentir algo de enojo en el ambiente. Entonces, posó una pesada mano, sin duda agresiva en el fondo, en la cabeza del pequeño niño. "Eres muy ruidoso y confiado para una colonia, pequeñín" dijo, con una sonrisa dulce, pero intimidatoria.

Ocultando lo mucho que este hombre le desconfiaba, Juan continuó "Estoy consciente de su reputación, señor Braginski. Y debo decirle que usted no me da miedo"

Dejando su sonrisa y con honesta sorpresa, el ruso quitó la mano de la cabeza del pequeño "¿En serio?" La sonrisa regresó, en toda su intimidante gloria "Tienes agallas, no como tu señor Antonio… Me agradas, pequeñín Juan"

"…Gracias, señor" respondió el latino, seriamente "¿Entonces se retirará de nuestro territorio?"

"Ya que tuviste el coraje de venir a hablar conmigo, supongo que podría retroceder"

"¿En serio?"

"Claro!" exclamó un feliz ruso "Después de todo, ese mocoso Alfred me cae peor que tu… Aunque no me iré muy lejos"

Juan se alzó de hombros "A mí no me molesta" 

**~~Y así fue como se conocieron~~**

**CONTINUARÁ**


	21. En las junglas del Mayab

"JUAN, DEBO HABLAR CONTIGO"

"Juan no está aquí, Arthur"

"Oh"

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++  
><strong>

Después de entrar decididamente a la oficina del mexicano y encontrarse solo con su hermana, Arthur se compuso y volvió a ser un caballero para hablar con María.

La chica en cuestión había estado viendo papeleo hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y un inglés la interrumpió.

"¿Qué querías con mi hermano, Arts?"

"Bueno, quería hablar" repitió el inglés. "¿recuerdas que me dijo que le avisara si quería venir de vacaciones?"

María alzó una ceja. "Si, ¿y por eso casi rompes la puerta?"

"Bueno, conoces a tu hermano. A veces se pone todo… histérico"

"Y mira quién lo dice. Entonces, ¿vienes de vacaciones?"

Arthur asintió "Así es. ¿Está bien?"

"Hey, por mí puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana" Dijo María, regresando a sus papeles "Mientras no te metas en problemas" 

* * *

><p>Pocos días después, un obviamente turista Arthur comenzó su viaje por México.<p>

¿Pero qué iba a hacer un país tan estricto y exacto como Arthur en un país tan caótico? Lo que siempre quiso hacer! En cuanto aterrizó su avión, tomó la enorme mochila que traía y fue al sur, a la selva. Siempre había oído cosas maravillosas de las selvas mexicanas gracias a muchos de sus compañeros europeos. Aparentemente eran una atracción natural.

Así que, como buen conocedor del mundo, Arthur simplemente tuvo que ir a las selvas del sur.

Más fácil dicho que hecho.

Después de pasar tres horas pidiendo aventón, medio perderse hasta llegar a un pueblito y no entender ni una sola palabra de los locales, Alfred se adentró en la selva.

Solo.

_Soooooooolo._

"Oh, _fuck_… Esto ya no me parece tan buena idea" Comentó el inglés, mientras se hacía camino a través de los arboles de la selva. "Hace calor y no sé donde estoy y _AGH! I bloody hate this_!"

En retrospectiva, esto ya no era una buena idea.

Las horas pasaron, el sol comenzó a bajar y Arthur no encontraba lugar para acampar. Hubiera esperado llegar a algún asentamiento a al menos a algunas ruinas después de caminar tanto tiempo. Pero ahora, solo deseaba un lugar donde caerse.

"UGghhhh… Esta idea fue una total-"

Entonces, se oyeron movimientos en los arbustos.

Nervioso, el inglés se detuvo en seco y procuro no moverse. Miró a todos lados, tratando de encontrar la fuente del sonido, pero parecía venir de todos lados.

Se movieron más arbustos. Volteó rápidamente, pero el movimiento se oyó detrás de él. Cuando intentó voltear de nuevo, un enorme cuerpo lo derribó fuertemente.

Se encontraba frente a frente con un enorme jaguar que lo sostenía en el suelo.

No se movió, no hiso un sonido, estaba aterrado.

Sin embargo, algo pasó. Justo cuando el jaguar estaba olfateando su rostro, sin duda para ver si era una presa que pudiera comer, una voz hizo a la fiera detenerse y levantar la mirada.

"Balam! ¿Qué te he dicho? ¡Nada de atacar viajeros, ¿me oyes?"

Ante tal exclamación, el jaguar retrocedió del inglés y se sentó como si fuera un perro entrenado. El inglés, aliviado, se levantó del suelo apresuradamente sin darle la espalda al jaguar.

"¿Estás bien, Arthur?"

Esa voz, la misma que había ordenado al jaguar retroceder, le parecía muy familiar. Cuando volteó para ver quién era, se encontró con una sonrisa y unos ojos que siempre conseguían alegrarlo.

"¿Xochitl?"

"Si. ¡Hola, Arthur!" dijo la sureña, con una sonrisa. Luego, cambió la expresión a una de severidad y miró al jaguar. "¡Y tú! ¡Eres muy malo, Balam! ¡Casi te comes a mi amigo!"

El animal bajó las orejas y la mirada, como si se disculpara.

"Deberías. Ahora vete a casar a otro lado"

El jaguar obedeció, levantándose y huyendo hacia las profundidades de la jungla. Arthur estaba impresionado pero agradecido.

"_How did you do that_?" preguntó, con toda la impresión que pudo

Xochitl ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. "Son mis animales, me tienen que respetar ¿o no?"

"Su…Supongo que tienes razón…"

"No me dijiste que venías de vacaciones"

"Ah!" Después de tal susto, Arthur ya ni se acordaba a lo que había venido. "Bueno, es que fue espontaneo. Quería ver algunos sitios naturales e históricos, you know?"

"¡Pues me hubieras dicho!" Exclamó la chica, y lo tomó del brazo "¿No crees que tendrías la mejor guía en mí? Te puedo mostrar lo mejor con gusto"

"¿En serio?"

"Claro. Y te puedes quedar en mi casa"

"Wow… Gracias" Acostumbrado a lo poco amigable de Juan y al valemadrismo de María, Arthur definitivamente prefería lo amable y alegre de Xochitl.

Era linda. 

* * *

><p>La casa de Xochitl, en comparación con la casa de Juan y María, era más moderna y pequeña. Tenía techo alto para evitar el calor y mucha decoración hecha a mano.<p>

Sin embargo, Arthur no tuvo mucho tiempo de disfrutar la decoración.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Xochitl lo levantó para que comenzaran su tour personalizado por las junglas y las pirámides.

Algo que le llamó la atención a Arthur fue que Xochitl no se había vestido como él hubiera esperado. Normalmente, la gente se vestía de tenis, camisetas, shorts, gorras… Xochitl ni siquiera se había puesto zapatos y llevaba un suelto y ligero vestido. ¿Tan acostumbrada estaba a viajar por la jungla?

En cuanto Arthur estuvo listo, ambos salieron de la casa y comenzaron el tour. Xochitl le mostró y explicó sobre cada especie endémica en las junglas del sur, sobre como convivieron con su madre, como la gente se las arreglaba y como la gente vivía hoy. Arthur estaba embelesado, maravillado por la vista y tomando fotos a todo lo que podía.

"Mira, Arthur"

El inglés vio a la chica, después de tomar una rápida foto de un pájaro, y notó que estaba al borde de un enorme hoyo.

"_What's that_?" Preguntó

"Es un cenote" respondió la chica, que miraba el agua del fondo "un depósito de agua subterráneo. No encontrarás mejor agua en ningún lugar del mundo"

"Wow…" Arthur miró hacia el agua, asombrado por su brillo y transparencia "Parece muy limpia. De aquí sacaban agua los antiguos- _What are you doing_?"

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que Xochitl saltaba al cenote y caía en el agua con un estruendoso _splash_. Después de unos segundos bajo el agua, la chica salió a la superficie.

"¡Vamos, Arthur!" Le gritó le chica "¡El agua está perfecta!"

"¡¿Qué hay de mis cosas? ¿Dónde las dejo?" Arthur siempre se preocupaba por cosas poco importantes.

"¡Déjalas ahí! ¡Yo sé cómo salir de cualquier cenote!"

No muy seguro, pero determinado a no perderse esta oportunidad, Arthur dejó sus cosas en el suelo junto al cenote, se quito zapatos y calcetas, tomó un segundo para respirar hondo y se lanzó a las aguas.

_Splash_

Unos segundos después "AHH! _It's bloody cold_!"

"Lo siento" rio Xochitl "Yo la sentí bien ya que hace calor…"

"Bueno, bajo esa lógica-" pero el inglés fue interrumpido por agua que le echaban a la cara.

"Lo siento, no quise interrum-" pero a Xochitl también la interrumpió agua echada a su cara.

Y así comenzó la guerra. De agua, al menos.

A Arthur se le olvidó muy rápido que el agua estaba fría, se estaba divirtiendo mucho como para acordarse. Se divirtió como niño jugando en el agua del cenote, hasta que al fin, ambos cansados, flotaron hasta una de las piedras de la orilla para descansar.

"Ojalá hubiera conocido esto antes" exclamó un cansado inglés.

Xochitl suspiró, casi melancólicamente. "Si… Antes solo te acercabas a estas junglas para robarme cosas"

Arthur la volteó a ver, desconcertado.

"¿Recuerdas? ¿Cuándo te quedabas en Belice y luego robabas mercancías que venían para mí?"

Entonces el inglés comprendió. Había mucho de sus años de pirata que no recordaba, o que no quería recordar, pero recordaba claramente que en cuanto se hizo de territorios en Belice, lo primero que hizo fue hacerle la vida imposible a las colonias del sur. Ahora se sentía como un imbécil.

"Oh, es cierto… _I'm sorry, really_-"

"No importa" Xochitl le sonrió "No tenías nada contra mí. Además, hacías enojar a Antonio, te doy crédito por eso"

Confundido, pero feliz de que esto no arruinara las cosas, solo sonrió con ese último comentario "Bueno, era lo que mejor hacía en ese entonces"

La sureña rió. "Oye…"

"Hm?"

"¿Quieres conocer a mi mamá?"

"Sería un honor"

Y así, Xochitl lo guió fuera del cenote, recogieron las cosas y se encaminaron a las ruinas mayas más cercanas.

Fue emblemático. 

**CONTINUARÁ**

**La autora dice:**

**Hey! ¿Recuerdan que dije que iba a hacer un capítulo especial? Bueno, no recibí suficientes preguntas, así que lo dejaré para otra oportunidad.**


	22. Besos y piropos y jalones

Hay muchas formas de saludar en el mundo. Y cualquier persona sabe que cuando se trata de saludar, los países latinos son los más cariñosos de todo el mundo.

Aunque… solo en algunos aspectos. 

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++  
><strong>

La primera vez que los hermanos Rodríguez fueron anfitriones de una junta mundial, se aseguraron de recibir a todos los asistentes como se merecían. Hicieron su tarea y averiguaron a que países debían saludar estrechando manos, a que países podían abrazar y a cuales debían hacer reverencia. Fue fácil, hasta cierto punto.

Estaban en la entrada del Palacio Nacional recibiendo a los países, dándoles la bienvenida y diciéndoles cúal era su asiento, cuando entonces llegaron Feli y Lovi.

"Ah, _ciao_ a todos!" exclamó Feli

Los hermanos respondieron al unísono "_Ciao_, Feli"

Como la persona agradable que era, Feli saludó a Juan con un apretón de manos y un abrazo, mientras que a las chicas las saludó con un beso en la mejilla a cada una. Lovino, sin embargo, solo dijo "hola" a Juan de lejos, pero le dio un beso en la mano a cada chica.

Casi inmediatamente de que los italianos entraran a sentarse llegó Ludwig. Era normal para todos que Feli y Ludwig llegaran o inmediatamente después que el otro o juntos (y todos sabían porqué)

"_Guten morgen_, Lud" saludó Juan

"_Guten morgen_" repitieron las chicas, cada una en su tono.

Ludwig sonrió. "_Guten morgen_. Qué buena bienvenida"

"No todos los días somos anfitriones" explicó Juan "Y queríamos ser los mejores"

Acto seguido, el alemán y los hermanos se saludaron de la manera alemana y se dieron cuatro besos en las mejillas. Fueron muchos besos.

Después de tanto besuqueo, los mexicanos le indicaron a Ludwig su asiento (junto a Feli, naturalmente) justo cuando llegaba un buen amigo suyo.

"_Dobråyie utrå, druzʹya_!"

"Oh, Ivan" María exclamó "Buenos días"

"¡Hey, Vanya!" saludó Juan, y se dispuso a abrazarlo. "Cómo esMPF-"

Pero en vez de abrazarlo, Ivan le dio un beso en los labios. (Y no soy chismosa, pero… SENDO BESÓN!) Juan no supo qué hacer, se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos.

Hasta eso, el beso no duró mucho, solo un par de segundos.

"Qué buena bienvenida, _druz'ya_. Iré a mi asiento, ¿_da_?"

Juan no dijo nada, aún estaba con la mayor cara de "_WTF?_" posible. Ivan ni se dio cuenta, le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada chica (que por cierto, se tuvieron que aguantar a risa) y entró para tomar su asiento.

Xochitl sacudió a Juan "Manito, ¿estás bien?" Intentó sonar preocupada, pero se quería reír.

"Órale, Juancho" dijo Mercedes "No fue tan malo. Fue un típico saludo ruso"

María no pudo evitar hacer lo que un buen hermano. "Bueno, al menos ahora serás la envidia de Natalia" Burlarse, naturalmente.

Juan se tomó unos segundos para pensar en lo que iba a decir. "… No sé porqué estoy dudando mi sexualidad…"

María rió. "¿_CUÁL_ sexualidad?"

"¡OYE!"

Después de eso, Juan las amenazó a las tres de nunca en su vida decir lo que había pasado. Obviamente, sus hermanas hicieron lo justo… Y le dijeron a cada chica en la conferencia. Elizabeta y Mei Ling casi se mueren de la emoción, por no decir risa.

Y después, Roderick se enteró. Y se enteraron Yao y Kiku. Y luego Feli. Y luego Ludwig. Y se enteró Gilbert. Y Francis y Antonio. Y Lovi. Y Bella…

Para hacérselos corto: La única que no se enteró… Fue Natalia.

Pero nadie dijo nada. Porque Juan es un maldito histérico gatillo-alegre. 

* * *

><p>También fue en esa primera reunión donde se llevó a cabo un concurso muy interesante.<p>

Durante uno de los descansos; cuando los países salían a tomar, comer, fumar o lo que fuera; a la mayoría les extraño ver un grupito reunido afuera, en la calle. Obviamente, como anfitrionas, María, Xochitl y Mercedes fueron a ver los que pasaba. Sorpresa para todos fue ver a Juan y a Francis en el centro (u orilla, realmente) de la bolita.

"Oigan, indiorantes" los llamó María "¿Qué hacen?"

"Una pequeña demostración" Contestó Juan

"_Oui. Démontratio_n" Asintió Francis

"¿Demostración de qué?"

En vez de contestar, Juan fijó su mirada en una chica que venía por la calle. Inmediatamente, todos los presentes (menos las hermanas, que no sabían qué pedo) guardaron silencio.

En cuanto la chica pasó frente a ellos, Juan dio un pasó al frente.

"Uy, ¿qué pasará en la juguetería que todas las muñecas andan en la calle?"

La chica sonrió levemente y siguió su camino. Los presentes le dieron sus felicitaciones al mexicano y algunos hasta aplaudieron.

A la distancia venía otra chica, pero esta vez el que dio el paso fue Francis. De nuevo pasó frente al grupo.

"Si tan solo fuera reloj para tener todo tu tiempo" Esto se dijo con un marcado acento.

Esta chica también sonrió y se fue. De nuevo los presentes felicitaron.

"Y así, caballeros" Dijo el mexicano "es como se hacen piropos"

"Recuerden que _un bon compliment_" explicó Francis "les puede presentar a la madre de sus hijos"

"Pero si quieren pueden hacerlos más cochinones parAH-auchauchauchauch"

Mercedes agarró a ambos, Juan y Francis, de las orejas. Los demás presentes huyeron, seguros de que quedarse no les traía nada bueno.

"_Pourquoi avez-vous tirez mon oreille_?"

"Porque un caballero no anda enseñando como hacer piropos, menos en país ajeno" Contestó María, y le dio un zape a Juan. "¡Y tú! ¡A ver si le haces piropos a tu abuela!"

Juan rió. "Tenemos la misma, pendejAH!"Mercedes le jaló más la oreja.

"Meche, llévalos a la conferencia de nuevo, ¿sí?"

Meche asintió y los jaló a ambos de regreso al salón de conferencias, entre reclamos de ambos países.

Xochitl volteó a ver a María.

"Oye" dijo la sureña "¿No crees que fuiste muy dura con ambos?"

María se cruzó de brazos. "Si dejo que esos dos anden de Don Juanes, alguien va a terminar en la cárcel y no pienso ser yo"

Xochitl alzó una ceja. "¿Por qué tendrías que ser tú?"

"Porque si Juancho anda de caliente y acaba en la cárcel por tentón, no respondo"

"Lo bueno es que eres comprensiva" Rió Xochitl.

"¡Comprensiva mis huevos!" Exclamó la más bajita "El que se junte con Francis no le hace bien a su cerebro"

"Nunca ha sido, ¿o sí?"

María la vio feo, como si fuera malo que recordara ciertas cosas. Xochitl entendió y rodó los ojos.

El resto de la reunión estuvo más o menos regular. Hubo los típicos escándalos, regaños, gritos y ronquidos, las peleas y los reclamos estuvieron a la orden del día.

Aunque para ser la primera vez que eran anfitriones, los Rodríguez la tuvieron fácil.

Nunca volvería a ser así de fácil JAMÁS.

**CONTINUARÁ.**


	23. Grandes pasos

"Ahora toca la nota Re"

"… ¿Así?"

"¡Perfecto, Juancito!"

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

**~~~* CHIBITALIA! *~~~  
><strong>

Había veces en las que los niños realmente les agradaba el señor Antonio.

Cuando el español regresaba de un viaje tranquilo, donde todo en Europa estaba más o menos decente, y la marea había estado calmada, y todo en Nueva España estaba en orden… Entonces, solo entonces, el señor Antonio estaba de buen humor.

Eran en estos raros momentos donde Antonio le enseñaba cosas diferentes a los niños. A María le enseñaba a tocar el piano y a bailar, a Xochitl a pintar y bordar, a Meche a cocinar… Y a Juan le enseñaba a tocar guitarra. Sin duda, Juan amaba cuando el señor Antonio estaba de buenas.

Sin embargo, había algo más que siempre pasaba cuando Antonio estaba de buen humor.

Después de enseñarle una o dos nuevas canciones y tener una placentera conversación, Juan se disponía a irse. Pero el español siempre lo detenía en el camino con una sola pregunta.

"¿Me quieres, Juancito?"

Y entonces todo se iba al demonio. El pobre de Juan no sabía que decir, así que no decía nada y se iba. No sabía qué decir porque no sabía qué sentir, no sabía si sí quería al señor Antonio o no.

Aunque Antonio tenía un poco de culpa también.

Conforme sus colonias lo fueron dejando, se volvió más y más inseguro de las que aún tenía, siendo muy agresivo en ocasiones. En otras, tenía que saber que sus colonias lo querían, fuera la forma que fuera.

Pero con los años, las tenciones, los problemas… Los momentos buenos se fueron haciendo más y más escasos.

Sin embargo, algo surgió de las dificultades. Dicen que la adversidad genera carácter, y en el caso de Juan eso fue cierto. Juan creció con fuerza, con carácter y con decisión. Conforme los años pasaron, creció de un pequeño niño a un joven adulto al que ya no le daba miedo Antonio, al contrario, le daba pena.

Eso lo ayudó a lidiar con la actitud cada vez peor del español, una actitud cada vez más caótica.

* * *

><p>"¡¿Qué quieres decir con que debo darte más recursos?"<p>

"Precisamente eso, Juan"

En este momento de su vida, Juan aparenta 17 años. Su hogar, Nueva España, ha caído en una terrible crisis. Apenas hay dinero para que coma la gente, mucho menos para mandar a España, y los locos de los Borbón insisten que eso no importa.

Ahora, de nuevo en el despacho que tanto conocía (de buenas y malas), estaba frente a frente a su jefe.

"¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? ¡Ni siquiera alcanza la comida! ¡Estás loco!"

"¡Háblame con más respeto!" Le gritó el español "Y si no alcanza la comida es porque no tienes suficientes trabajadores"

"¿Disculpa?" Juan lo miró con enojo, ni una onza de miedo. "¡Tenemos más que suficientes, pero no alcanza la comida si los peninsulares siguen llegando como si fuera su pinche casa!"

"¡Te he dicho mil veces que cuides tu lenguaje!"

"¡Y yo otras mil que mi gente es primero!"

Se callaron, viéndose con el mayor enojo posible. Exasperado, Antonio alzó las manos y le dio la espalda al mexicano.

"Haz lo que quieras, entonces. ¡Veamos que tanto te dura el berrinche!" Y se dispuso a volver a trabajar.

Juan no se movió. "No es un berrinche y tú los sabes"

"¡Di lo que quieras! ¡Pero si fueras una colonia útil-!"

"¡Yo soy una colonia útil! ¡No soy como Lovino!"

_PAF!_

Era bien sabido que desde que el sur de Italia había dejado de ser dependiente de España, el nombre de Lovino Vargas no podía ser mencionado de ninguna manera negativa frente a Antonio. A menos que quisieras una bofetada.

A Juan no le importaba a este punto. Recibió su bofetada como hombre y aún le quedó desafío para quedarse ahí, viéndolo con enojo.

Antonio apunto a la puerta. "Vete de mi vista"

Juan no se movió.

"¡VETE DE MI VISTA!"

Sin más, el mexicano salió del despacho, mejilla roja gracias a la bofetada pero con el enojo aún en la cara. Caminó por los pasillos de la casa, sin importarle un comino si Antonio estaba enojado con él o no. ¡Era ridículo! ¡Era su país! ¡Su territorio! ¿Cómo podía importarle tan poco a él, a los Borbón, a los peninsulares?

"Es un insensible, ¿no lo crees?"

Juan se detuvo. Miró hacia atrás para ver a una mujer sentada en una de los muebles, con postura llena de gracia y orgullo. El amplio sombrero y el hermoso vestido de brillantes colores enmarcaban un rostro de apariencia esquelética y una trenza negra.

Al pelinegro se le bajó el enojo inmediatamente, ni siquiera se acordó. Le dio miedo.

"¿Q-Quién eres tú?"

La mujer se levantó e hizo una reverencia. "Yo tengo muchos nombres, pero tú… Tu puedes llamarme Catrina"

Juan aún no confiaba. "… ¿Qué eres?"

Catrina se enderezó, sonriente y con expresión amigable. "Soy amiga de la familia" Se acercó a la joven colonia "Tu padre me pidió que te vigilara, aunque no creo que necesites supervisión"

Juan la miró escéptico. Sabía qué era con oír eso, y fue precisamente por eso que no se alejó. No le temía a la muerte siendo tan joven. Pero, ¿qué quería con él ésta criatura?

"Vine a decirte algo importante" Comenzó a decir la mujer. Luego, rodeó los hombros del mexicano. "En unas horas, un cura y un soldado vendrán a verte. Quiero que los escuches y pienses muy bien en lo que proponen"

"¿Qué propondrán? ¿Qué quieren un cura y un soldado conmigo?"

"Oh, ya sabrás" Sonrió la mujer "Pero escúchalos bien. Será de tu interés"

"¿Y por qué debería hacerte caso? Tomando en cuenta lo que eres…"

Catrina suspiró. "Le prometí a tu papá que te mantendría a salvo" Contestó, y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado "Además, te mereces ser nación"

Juan abrió los ojos como plato. "¿Nación? ¿Quieres decir que-?"

"No me permiten revelarte nada" Interrumpió la mujer "Pero tómalo como consejo, querido" Dio la vuelta en una esquina, y cuando Juan quiso alcanzarla, ya no estaba.

Juan se quedó ahí, preguntándose si eso había sido cierto o no. Si no era más que una alucinación causada por cólera y deseos frustrados. Y la respuesta vino pocas horas después.

* * *

><p>Un cura de Guanajuato y un militar pidieron audiencia con él, hablaron de cómo la situación no podía seguir así, de cómo su gente merecía una nación y no una colonia. Y Juan escuchó, como le había dicho Catrina, y lo consideró, pero no decidió nada.<p>

Respetuosamente, le pidió a ambos hombres que le dieran tiempo para pensar y decidir.

Esa misma noche, reunió a sus hermanas y habló con ellas.

"Y este Hidalgo" dijo María, terminando la explicación, sentada en una silla lejana "cree que puede guiar un ejército, ¿correcto?"

"Para eso tiene a Ignacio" respondió Juan "Dice que con suficiente tiempo puede reunir a la gente suficiente"

"¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan?" Preguntó Xochitl, apoyada en la pared

Juan trató de recordar números. "Cinco meses. Mínimo"

"Para octubre, ¿eh?" María se cruzó de brazos. "¿No es muy pronto?"

"Según ellos es el tiempo perfecto"

Las hermanas se miraron entre sí, preguntándose en silencio sobre esto. Xochitl fue la primera en hablar.

"Me apunto"

Luego María se puso de pie. "Y yo"

Juan sonrió, feliz de que sus hermanas estuvieran de acuerdo con todo esto, pero había otro asunto. Miró a Mercedes, que no había dicho nada durante todo ese rato, estaba parada en la puerta y no había levantado su vista del suelo todo el rato.

"Meche" dijo el mexicano "¿Qué hay de ti?"

La norteña no dijo nada por varios segundos, ni siquiera lo vio a los ojos. Aún sin decir nada, salió del cuarto. María y Xochitl trataron de ir tras ella, pero Juan las detuvo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Juan fue a hablar con Meche en persona. Ella estaba limpiando, como siempre.<p>

"No me respondiste anoche"

Meche siguió limpiando. "No había nada que responder"

"¿No nos vas a ayudar?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

La norteña dejó de limpiar y volteó a ver a Juan con un indicio de tristeza en la cara. "Con ustedes fue diferente. Ustedes ya tenían una familia y una vida antes de volverse sus colonias, pero yo…" Miró su vestido, sus manos, el piso. Todo menos el rostro de Juan. "Él me sacó del desierto, Juan. Me sacó y me trajo aquí y me dio una familia…"

Juan no dijo nada, pero caminó a la chica y le tomó las manos como hace muchos años. "Eres nuestra familia, y nada va a cambiar eso…" Le sonrió "Por eso queremos que te nos unas. Porque queremos ser libres, pero contigo"

Mercedes suspiró, y por la primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió.

"De acuerdo"

**CONTINUARÁ**

**La autora dice: ¿Pueden adivinar cuál es la siguiente "saga"? 8D**


	24. Viva Mexico!

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

****

**~~~* Es el año 1810 *~~~  
><strong>

Los cinco meses que los insurgentes pedían para organizar todo fueron, se dieron cuenta los hermanos, demasiado tiempo. No porque todo estuviera yendo perfecto, sino todo lo contrario.

Era extremadamente difícil estar en el mismo espacio concéntrico que Antonio, aún pretendiendo no tener nada en mano.

Cada cierto tiempo, Juan alegaba que tenía que hacer unos "viajes de negocios" a Guanajuato y a Querétaro para poder revisar como iba todo, pero le aterraba dejar a sus hermanas solas con Antonio. Constantemente mandaba cartas para preguntar cómo estaban e inmediatamente regresando iba directo a verlas.

Y siempre, siempre, que Antonio demandaba verlo, terminaba con una bofetada. Ya qué, no es como si intentara ser bueno ahora.

Los meses pasaron muy lento. Extremadamente.

Y conforme pasaba el tiempo, aparecían revueltas y pequeños movimientos que los soldados de Nueva España tenían que contener… Y a Juan se le partía el corazón, porque no podía hacer nada hasta octubre.

Sin embargo, pasados los tres meses y medio, Juan regresó a Querétaro para reunirse con Don Miguel y Doña Josefa. Don Miguel no estaba, así que se reunió solo con su esposa esta vez. Honestamente, cuando estaban los dos solos (relativamente, porque estaban las sirvientas y los hijos) no hablaban tanto del movimiento. Juan era un caballero en este aspecto, aún juzgando las circunstancias.

"¿Y ha estado bien, Josefa?"

La corregidora sirvió dos tazas de té "Si, muchas gracias" Y le dio una a Juan "Aún con todo lo que está pasando, señor"

"Me alegro. ¿Cómo va el embarazo?"

"Muy bien, los niños están emocionados"

"Me imagino"

Entonces oyeron la puerta principal cerrarse. Don Miguel ya estaba en casa. Casi de inmediato, Doña Josefa se puso de pie.

"Disculpe, voy a recibir a mi marido"

"Por supuesto"

La corregidora salió de la habitación, pero Juan se quedó con una sensación de que algo malo fuera a pasar. Y muy pronto, empezó a oír como las voces de los corregidores subían de tono y mencionaban nombres que él conocía muy bien.

No mucho tiempo después, Doña Josefa regresó corriendo a la habitación.

"Señor, tiene que irse de aquí"

Juan se puso de pie de inmediato. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Nos han descubierto, señor. Debe irse ahora"

"¿Qué hay de Allende e Hidalgo?"

"Yo les informaré, usted váyase"

Juan así lo hizo, saliendo por la puerta de atrás antes de que Don Miguel o alguno de los soldados lo vieran. Inmediatamente se hizo de un caballo y se apresuró a casa, con sus hermanas. No pasarían ni un segundo más ahí.

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegó a casa, le ordenó a uno de los mayordomos que preparara un carruaje y corrió a las habitaciones de las chicas sin pausa. Las sacó a las tres de la cama, una por una, y les indicó que solo se llevaran lo que más necesitaran. Se iban sin pausa a Dolores.<p>

"Rápido, apresúrense" Decía Juan, mientras las apuraba por los pasillos.

"Cálmate, ya vamos" fue la respuesta de María "No te exasperes"

"Sí me exaspero. Debemos salir de aquí antes de que-"

"¡¿Adonde creen que van?"

Los cuatro se detuvieron en seco y voltearon a ver a quién les había gritado. Justo detrás de ellos, a cierta distancia, un furioso español.

Inmediatamente, Juan se puso entré sus hermanas y Antonio.

"Quédense atrás de mí…."

"¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes?" Exclamaba Antonio, mientras se acercaba a los hermanos. "¿Se van justo cuando empiezan las redadas? ¡Deberían estar llevándolas a cabo!"

El mexicano exclamó con valentía "No queremos nada que ver con eso, ni contigo"

El español, que seguía acercándose a ellos, lo miró con escepticismo, pero nunca con confusión. "¿De qué rayos hablas?"

Aunque no lo admitirían ahora, en eso momento los hermanos estaban muy temerosos. Las chicas se ocultaron detrás de su hermano y este, retomando esa valentía, se paró firme y habló con claridad. "Nosotros no seremos más tus colonias"

Atónito por tal declaración, Antonio no dijo nada. Pero de la nada, se apresuró a tomar el brazo de Juan con fuerza, rabia y una desesperación subconsciente reflejados en sus ojos.

"¡¿Acaso eres tonto, niño?"

Pero Juan no se iba a dejar. Ya no. De inmediato desenvainó el sable, alejando al español de él y de sus hermanas.

"Chicas" dijo el mexicano, con el sable entre él y Antonio "Váyanse"

"Pero-"

"¡Ahora!"

Obedeciendo, las chicas corrieron a la entrada de la casa, hacia el carruaje.

Juan se quedó atrás, ojos café llenos de decisión encontrados con ojos verdes llenos de enojo.

"Estás loco si crees que pueden sobrevivir sin mí" dijo el español, la voz temblorosa y rasposa de pura desesperación. "Son Nueva España. ¡Son mis colonias! ¡Mías!"

Juan mantuvo el sable en alto. "Nosotros somos México. No somos ni tu Nueva España… ni tu Italia"

A pesar del sable frente a él, el español se acercó más al mexicano, la punta de la espada presionada levemente en su estomago, su desesperación transformándose en impotencia y su enojo en frustración. "No serían nada sin mí, ¡Me necesitan!"

"Haz lo que no hiciste con tus otras colonias" dijo Juan, dejando bien en claro a qué colonias se refería "Termina esto antes de que empiece"

El español, con los puños bien cerrados, intentó sonreír confiado pero no lo logró. "Yo no le temo a lo que puedas hacer"

Era inútil, pensó el mexicano, intentar negociar con Antonio. Tomó un paso atrás, alejando el sable del español. "Y yo no busco lastimarte"

Juan bajó el sable y lo envainó de nuevo, dando la vuelta y yéndose. Sabía que Antonio no lo seguiría y no lo hizo, se quedó parado en el corredor consumido por todo, todo lo que sentía, toda la impotencia y la frustración y el enojo. Y odiaba a esos niños insolentes, ¡los odiaba!

Pero aún así, cuando Juan ya había salido de la casa, el español se asomó por la ventana y vio el carruaje irse, porque había criado a esos niños insolentes los últimos trescientos años y se había preocupado demasiado por su país como para importarles ellos. Porque, aunque ellos no quisieran serlo, ellos eran la única Nueva España.

Y no pensaba dejarlos ir tan fácil. 

* * *

><p>Viajaron tan rápido como pudieron, tan rápido como el carruaje les permitió, y por suerte los hermanos llegaron al pueblo de Dolores antes que ningún soldado virreinal.<p>

De inmediato se dirigieron a la iglesia y ni siquiera pidieron permiso para entrar a las habitaciones.

Allende e Hidalgo ya estaban ahí.

"Señores, he venido a decirles-"

"¿Qué han descubierto la conspiración?" Interrumpió Allende "Lo sabemos. La señora corregidora ha mandado a alguien a avisarnos"

"¿Y qué haremos ahora?" Preguntó María

"Debemos apresurar el movimiento" respondió el cura. "Entre más pronto, mejor. No debemos perder el tiempo"

"¿Qué tan pronto?"

"En unas horas. La madrugada será perfecta"

"Sería tiempo suficiente" dijo Allende "para buscar a mis soldados y traerlos aquí"

"Con todo respeto" interrumpió Mercedes "¿serán sus soldados suficientes para empezar?"

"Por eso no hay problema" dijo Hidalgo, extrañamente animado "El pueblo de Dolores sin duda participará, con machete en mano si es necesario"

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación. Era un soldado de Allende.

"Señor, nos informan que vienen redadas para acá"

Fue una decisión inmediata.

Mientras Allende traía sus soldados, Hidalgo planeó una forma de llamar a todos los habitantes del pueblo. La campana de la iglesia fue la respuesta inmediata.

Mercedes y Xochitl se encargaron de subir a tocarla mientras que Juan y María ayudaban a Hidalgo a hacer un estandarte, uno que pudiera a unir a toda la gente del pueblo bajo el movimiento. Usaron a la virgen, a su Lupita, para hacerlo.

Y cuando sonaron las campanas y la gente se reunió, fueron los hermanos quienes se apararon detrás de Hidalgo cuando habló frente a las masas.

Fueron ellos quienes se emocionaron más con sus palabras de libertad, de independencia, de poder para ellos.

Ellos fueron los que gritaron más fuerte que nadie. 

"¡VIVA MÉXICO!" 

**CONINUARÁ  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La autora dice: Disculpen los errores históricos que pude haber cometido. No fueron mi intención, realmente…<strong>

**Esto es corto y chafa, blah xP**


	25. Batallas

**Muchas gracias a Ivette por su ayuda con este capitulo!**

**Disculpen cualquier error historico que pueda haber aquí.**

* * *

><p><strong>+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++<strong>

Cuando se dio la noticia de que el pueblo de Dolores se había levantado en armas, Antonio estaba sentado en su escritorio, cabeza colgando y manos temblando, como si intentaran tomar lo intangible. Y cuando le dieron la notica personalmente, el español no dijo nada por un largo rato. No dijo nada porque ya sabía perfectamente quién, cómo y porqué, y sabía cómo tenía que lidiar con ellos si no quería perderlos.

El mensajero que le trajo la noticia esperó, pero muy pronto el español se puso de pie, cabeza aún baja. "Informa a todos los generales leales al virrey" dijo, voz temblorosa "A partir de ahora, toda y cualquier persona aliada con los insurgentes será arrestada y fusilada"

"Sí, señor"

"Y diez mil pesos a quien me traiga las cabezas de Hidalgo y Allende"

* * *

><p>Después de comenzar el movimiento, los hermanos se separaron. Mercedes se fue al norte para intentar empujar las insurgencias ahí, mientras que Xochitl se fue al sur, no solo a buscar la ayuda de su gente sino también para convencer al resto de las colonias de independizarse. Juan y María se quedaron al frente del ejército insurgente.<p>

Juntos, viajaron a todas las ciudades que pudieron, liberándolas de los realistas y uniéndolas a su causa, y todo parecía estar bien y yendo conforme al plan.

Al menos eso parecía. Más pronto de lo que creyeron, las cosas se fueron al demonio.

De la nada, todas las batallas parecían ser más y más difíciles, todos los soldados más y más fuertes y todos sus aliados más y más débiles. Y casi no había doctores o armas. Y casi no había dinero ni municiones.

Pero pronto, algo pasó que ayudó a su situación. El día del 30 de octubre.

En su camino a la capital, para al menos intentar hablar con el virrey, tuvieron que desviarse para ahorrar tiempo. Sin embargo, fue en ese atajo por el Cerro de las Cruces, que las tropas virreinales pusieron la última barrera entre los insurgentes y el virrey.

Y frente a las tropas, guiando a los soldados y junto al General, estaba Antonio.

Y Juan sintió que se derrumbaba el mundo.

No estaba listo. No podía enfrentarse a él tan pronto. No en la condición de su ejército ni con tan pocas personas. La mente de Juan comenzó a trabajar al cien, metiéndole inseguridades y miedos a la joven nación.

Sintió la mano de María posarse sobre su hombro y dándole un ligero apretón, calmándolo aunque fuese solo un poco. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y con los nervios a flor de piel la soltó, haciendo que esta se convirtiera en un suspiro un poco tembloroso. Alejó las inquietudes cuando Hidalgo y Allende se posaron a sus lados, dándole una seguridad que sabía que tenía pero que no podía sacar en ese momento.

Entonces empezó.

Los insurgentes sostuvieron un avance de frente, resistiendo tres descargas consecutivas de la fusilería realista, pero al final termino flanqueando y regreso a sus filas. Juan notó que mientras el ejército realista buscaba socorro del virrey y se le era dado, Allende no se desesperó o al menos no dio señales de hacerlo.

Por órdenes de Hidalgo, Juan se quedó al frente con los hacendados, mientras María cubría la retaguardia a caballo. Comenzó el avance nuevamente y los insurgentes, tanto como los realistas, luchaban valientemente.

Fue entonces que se encontraron. Ojos café se encontraron con el verde olivo de su, ahora, ex tutor. Después de varios minutos de quedarse en silencio, Juan comenzó a creer que Antonio no atacaría, sin embargo, cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente, Antonio se abalanzó contra él, sable en mano, dispuesto a atacar.

El sonido de metal contra metal llenó los oídos del mexicano. Ni los cañonazos ni los gritos ni los caballos lo asustaron jamás así. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, dejaron que sus armas se encargaran de ello. Y si que tenían mucho que decir.

El español atacaba con certeza, pasión, enojo y rabia, mientras los ataques de Juan eran más por defensa propia que por atacar.

De repente, Antonio le proporcionó una buena patada en el pecho, haciéndolo caer sin ceremonia alguna al suelo mientras soltaba su espada. El mexicano intentó recuperarla, pero el español tenía su arma pegada al cuerpo del menor, desafiándolo a mover si quiera un musculo.

"No eres nada, Juan" comenzó a decir en una voz muy calmada el español "Sin mí, tú no eres _nadie_. No eres más que un niño" su voz comenzó a subir en tono "Un niño ¡Inútil! ¡Patético! ¡_NO ERES NADA_!"

Juan no sabía cómo responder a ello, simplemente se quedó petrificado en el suelo. Entonces, Antonio se estremeció, y Juan sonrío levemente. María estaba parada detrás del ojiverde, su sable pegado a su espalda.

"No, Antonio" dijo ella sonriendo "El que no es nada aquí, eres tú" apretó la punta aún más "Suelta tu espada, Antonio, y lárgate, que ya terminamos aquí" alargó una mano, mostrándole el campo de batalla "Tus soldados ya no dan para más, hemos ganado"

Y así fue. A regañadientes arrojó su arma a un lado y se retiró de aquel lugar.

Juan seguía en el suelo cuando María se acercó a él y le extendió una mano para ayudarle "No lo escuches, Juancho"

Pero Juan no podía hacer nada más que eso. Repasar las palabras de Antonio en su cabeza, solo para asegurarse de que en verdad las había dicho, haciéndolo sentir aún peor cada vez que las escuchaba.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?" preguntó María a Hidalgo cuando llegaron al lugar en donde estaban "¿Tomaremos la capital?"

"No, nos retiraremos al Bajío" le explicó Hidalgo "Tomen todas las armas de los españoles que puedan encontrar, después partiremos"

María estaba confundida, pero decidió hacer caso omiso a sus dudas y asintió, corriendo la voz entre los soldados.

Juan todavía no salía de su cabeza.

* * *

><p>El virrey se negó a ver o hablar con los Insurgentes. Con razón, después de tal derrota.<p>

Sin más, los insurgentes continuaron su camino, con más armamento y aliados que nunca, y las cosas parecieron mejorar para el movimiento.

Pero Juan sabía, sentía, que las cosas no se iban a quedar así. Antonio no era la clase de persona, o de guerrero, que se rindiera tan fácil, y lo sabía porque lo había visto. Porque era algo que su padre no había aprendido.

Aún cuando las ciudades se rendían sin pelea, al mexicano no se le quitaba de la mente esta idea, y más pronto de lo que se imaginó esas sospechas se volvieron realidad, poco tiempo después de Las Cruces y muchos kilómetros lejos. En Aculco.

Un día de noviembre, mientras los insurgentes se abrían paso, fueron sorprendidos por tropas realistas mucho mejor organizadas que las suyas. Su líder, un tal General Callejas, había corrido con la suerte, mala o buena, de interceptarlos en su camino.

La batalla, aplastante y en extremo contradictoria a sus anteriores victorias, obligó a los insurgentes a separarse y huir. A regañadientes, María se va con Allende, Aldama y Jiménez, y Juan se va con Hidalgo.

_No eres nada_

Y es en esta separación cuando ambos se dan cuenta de los verdaderos colores de sus líderes.

Varios meses después, cuando al fin se encontraron de nuevo, los hermanos se reunieron en privado, lejos de las tropas y de sus líderes.

"Mataron a todos"

"¿A todos?"

Las manos de Juan temblaban y no podía mirar a su hermana a los ojos. María, frente a él, le sostuvo las manos en un intento de calmarlo.

"A cada español que se encontraron" Explicó el mexicano, voz temblorosa "A todos los mataron, hasta a los inocentes… Y quise hacer algo, pero…"

María le dio un apretón, para que se calmara. "Sé cómo se siente. En… En Guanajuato, mataron a todos los prisioneros de la alhóndiga… No pude decir nada"

Juan miró a su alrededor, viendo a sus 'soldados' de lejos, y suspiró "Nunca quise matar inocentes, Me-Me…" dijo, con pena "Me hace sentir mal…"

"A todos, Temo" Le contestó su hermana "Pero… Estos tiempos de guerra sacan lo peor de uno"

Lo peor de uno. ¿Y si uno no tenía nada bueno? ¿Qué podía sacar la guerra de él?

Esa misma noche, llegó un mensajero con noticias de guerra. A su encuentro venían tropas realistas, lideradas por ese mismo general Callejas que tantos problemas les había dado con su pequeña emboscada. Y también dijo el mensajero que con ellos venía, de parte del virrey, un hombre con hacha en mano.

Y si los hermanos tuvieron miedo antes, ahora lo tenían más.

Junto con los líderes insurgentes, se llegó al acuerdo de no pelear dentro de la ciudad. Usaron el tiempo antes de que llegaran las tropas realistas para salir de la ciudad, a un lugar baldío a insistencia de los hermanos.

Ahí, esperaron a que llegaran sus enemigos. Sin embargo, cuando al fin los vieron acercarse a la distancia, juntos en organizadas filas, con el armamento al hombro y con paso firme, fue que pudieron ver que esto no iba a ser fácil en lo absoluto.

Ambos ejércitos, frente a frente en el campo de batalla, no movieron ni un musculo por un largo rato. Y al fin, con voz firme y estridente, que resonó clara en los oídos de los hermanos, las órdenes de atacar se dieron en ambos frentes y un gran estruendo se oyó. Los pasos de todos los soldados.

Los insurgentes tenían la ventaja. Eran más numerosos, más decididos, y aún con su falta de disciplina podían mantenerse al mismo nivel.

Juan, sin embargo, no estaba tan decidido. Aún con los estruendos de los cañones, los caballos, los gritos, aún podía escuchar en su mente las palabras. Y entre más trataba de olvidarlas, más volvían.

_No eres nada_

Se detuvo. Su respiración se había acelerado, eses palabras resonando más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en el campo de batalla. Sus ojos miraron a su alrededor, intentando encontrar algo más allá del caos.

_¡No eres nada!_

"Basta…"

_¡NO ERES NADA!_

"¡Basta!"

¡_BOOM_! Una enorme explosión cubrió todos los sonidos del campo de batalla, cubriéndolo también con una enorme nube de humo y pólvora. El mexicano miró a su alrededor en completo terror, en medio de un mar de oscuras nubes y gritos desaforados de sus propios soldados, igual de desubicados.

Intentó encontrar a alguien, a quien fuera, no sabía qué hacer-

Ahí estaba. Con los ojos llenos de terror, Juan pudo ver de entre el humo un español, un hacha firmemente sostenida en sus manos, que avanzaba hacia él.

_No eres nada_

El mexicano retrocedió, tan rápido como pudo, pero no sabía dónde estaba en medio de tal nube oscura. Comenzó a desesperarse, a voltear hacia todos lados, buscando algún escape, alguna forma de escapar del inminente golpe del hacha.

Al fin, una apertura entre el humo. Un rayo de luz entre el desastre que esa explosión había causado. Corrió, corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero un sonido lo hizo detenerse y voltear atrás. Si no hubiera sido por sus reflejos, el rápido corte del hacha lo hubiera golpeado, pero la esquivó, cayendo a un lado.

Miró con miedo al portador, el mismo español ojiverde que con tanta rabia lo había atacado antes, pero ahora se veía diferente. Antonio parecía más adolorido por tener que atacarlo que enojado, aunque aún se veía la rabia en sus ojos.

"Levantate" dijo el español "¡Levantate y pelea!"

¿Por qué no simplemente lo atacaba? Estaba vulnerable. ¿Por qué quería que se defendiera?

Se levantó del suelo, sable en mano. Esta vez tenía que atacar, esta vez tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que demostrarle que no lo iba a intimidar. Pero las cosas no debían ser así.

"¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!"

La voz de su general. La podía oír aún a través del estruendo de la batalla. Miró al español, al hacha, y al final a su propio sable. No planeaba quedarse atrás si se ordenaba una retirada, y Antonio no parecía querer atacarlo, así que simplemente lo miró con desdén antes de dar la vuelta y salir de la nube de humo.

Y el español no lo detuvo.

* * *

><p>El ejército de los insurgentes se separó y se alejó. Cuando se volvieron a reunir, kilómetros lejos del campo de batalla, fue que se dieron cuenta que muchos habían sido capturados y muchas de sus municiones habían sido destruidas por la gran explosión.<p>

Estaban en desventaja de nuevo.

Hidalgo se separó de nuevo con tropas de su parte, impulsado por la derrota que habían sufrido, y marchó a Zacatecas. Nunca lo volvieron a ver.

Mientras tanto, conforme los hermanos se dirigían al norte, conocieron a varios simpatizantes del movimiento que se les unieron. Ahora, solo debían hacer algo más. Si podían conseguir municiones y armamento del otro lado de la frontera, podrían tener un hilo de ventaja de nuevo.

"Los generales iremos primero, en carruaje" explicó "Y ustedes llegarán después"

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, algo dudosos. "¿Está seguro de eso, Don Ignacio?" Preguntó Juan "¿No sería mejor que fuéramos nosotros primero? Después de todo, nosotros-"

"Estoy seguro" contestó el soldado "Nuestros contactos no saben quienes son ustedes en realidad y sería mejor que se quedara así"

Los hermanos no discutieron eso. Tal vez así, podrían encontrarse con Mercedes después de que los generales regresaran. Además, no querían ni ver a Alfred ahora.

Los caudillos se fueron, dejando parte de las tropas con los hermanos, otra fracción yéndose con ellos y con López Rayón.

Los días pasaron, y los hermanos recibieron noticias de que los caudillos venían de regreso. Dejaron a las tropas estacionadas donde estaban y fueron a su encuentro donde los habían citado, en Norias de Baján. Fueron en carruaje y de noche, para evitar ser vistos por nadie.

"No puedo quitármelo de la mente, Mari" Dijo Juan, mirando atreves de las ventanas del carruaje. "Algo no está bien"

María, que miraba por la ventana opuesta, podía entender el sentimiento. "No creo que haya sido tan fácil…"

"Exacto. Creo que hay algo más que no-"

El carruaje se detuvo de golpe y los hermanos casi salieron volando. Una vez que encontraron suelo solido, salieron del carruaje. En medio del camino, un gran grupo que parecía ser de bandidos les bloqueaba el paso. Uno de los más altos, con la cara cubierta por una pañoleta, se acercó a Juan en cuanto lo vio salir.

El mexicano se apresuró a tomar su sable, pero fue detenido por solo dos palabras.

"Juancho, espera"

Esa no había sido María. ¿Había sido el bandido? Pero si sonaba como-

"¿Meche?"

En cuanto se descubrió el rostro, el 'bandido' demostró que era en realidad Mercedes. Juan estaba sorprendido. En ropa de hombre no la hubiera reconocido nunca.

"Meche, ¿qué pasó?" Se apresuró a preguntar María, caminando hasta su hermana "¿Por qué nos detienes? ¡Vamos a encontrarnos con-!"

"Fueron capturados"

Juan se apresuró a su lado con rostro lleno de incertidumbre. "… ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Los que los citaron en Norias de Baján no fueron ellos" Explicó la norteña. "Ahí los esperaban los realistas en su regreso de Estados Unidos. Los capturaron hace poco"

Las caras de Juan y María no podían verse más blancas porque Dios es grande, pero bien hubieran podido.

"Recibimos la noticia de la emboscada muy tarde" siguió explicando Mercedes "No pudimos evitarla y los capturaron. Por suerte, pudimos llegar a ustedes antes de que llegaran a Norias"

"¿No…? Eh…" Juan casi no podía hablar. Los caudillos que lo habían guiado este ultimo año bien podrían estar muertos. "¿No quedó nadie de los generales?"

"López Rayón" contestó la norteña "Dice que está dispuesto a tomar el liderazgo en cuanto se encuentren con él. Además…" Sonrió, cómo pudo con las noticias anteriores. "Xochitl me mandó una carta. Dijo que un tal Morelos está guiando la resistencia en el sur y que estará encantado de ponerse en contacto con ustedes"

Al menos eso era un alivio. Pero eso no le quitaba lo triste a la situación.

De nuevo en el carruaje, y ahora con Mercedes, los hermanos se dirigieron a su encuentro con López Rayón y, una vez organizados de nuevo, irían al sur a encontrarse con Xochitl.

En tan poco tiempo ya habían perdido a los que serían sus generales más simbólicos. Solo en un año los habían capturado.

¿Cuánto duraría esta guerra?

**CONTINUARÁ**


	26. Independencia

**Gracias a Ivette por su ayuda con el capítulo y, de nuevo, me disculpo por errores y omisiones. SI algo se me olvidó, fue por falte de tiempo.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++<strong>

López Rayón, ahora líder de los insurgentes, comenzó su marcha hacia el sur junto Juan, María, y ahora, Mercedes. El grupo estaba moviéndose en dirección al sur para encontrarse con Morelos, un sacerdote y militar mexicano que estaba dispuesto a luchar junto a ellos en la guerra de Independencia.

Al llegar a su encuentro con el general Morelos, se sentaron a platicar sobre las estrategias y planes. Se dieron cuenta de que su ejército contenía fallas, y entre ellos re-crearon el plan de ataque contra los realistas.

Sus estrategias fueron vastas mejoras a lo que antes habían sido los hermanos.

Con la ayuda de Morelos, se hicieron muchísimas mejoras a los insurgentes, se esparcieron por toda la república, y en 1813 Morelos promulgó el documento "Sentimientos de la Nación" lo cual llegaría a ser el primer borrador de la Constitución de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, incluso los hermanos mexicanos ayudaron a escribirlo.

Sin embargo, los hermanos sabían que nada dura por siempre, y así como los años les trajeron buenos líderes y les ayudaron a ganar batallas, también les quitó líderes, y los hizo perdedores de otras cuantas batallas.

Tras la muerte de Morelos, todo se vino abajo. La guerra de Independencia era ahora nada más que una guerra de guerrillas. Para cuando llego el año 1820 ya quedaban muy pocos núcleos rebeldes, sobre todo en Veracruz y la Sierra Madre del Sur. Muchos creían que Xochitl cargaba con más del sentimiento que los demás.

Juan ya no sabía qué hacer, estaban definitivamente perdiendo la batalla. Pero Juan no quería perder; Juan quería ser libre; él quería liberarse de Antonio y su país molesto. Juan quería ser su propio país. México.

Pero para como iba la cosa, Juan creía que eso no era más que solo un sueño imposible y lejano. Juan ya creía que para el día de mañana él estaría de vuelta bajo el mando de Antonio y que su gente nunca sería libre.

Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, en tierras norteñas y lejos de sus soldados y sus hermanas, se llevó las manos a la cara, suspirando rendido. Todo le parecía imposible. Todo parecía escaparse como agua entre sus dedos. Todo parecía llevarlo a las mismas palabras.

_No eres nada_

Esas malditas palabras no dejaban de atormentarlo. Le oprimían el pecho. No lo dejaban respirar. Le dolía escucharla en su cabeza. Sin embargo, ya no era la voz de Antonio quien las repetía.

_No eres nada_

Era él mismo. Su voz.

_No eres nada_

Golpeó su cabeza contra el tronco que tenía atrás.

_No eres nada_

"Cállate…"

_No eres nada_

"Pero tú eres yo," dijo cansadamente "así que tu tampoco eres nada"

_No eres nada_

"¡Dije que te calles!"

_¡Y yo dije que no eres nada!_

"¡Con un demonio!"

Esta vez su cabeza lo recibió con silencio.

Suspiró. "…No soy nada" sin embargo, esta vez había sido él en voz alta, y no su subconsciente, quien lo dijo.

Y ahora, las palabras terminaron de hundirse en su corazón. Y por primera vez, las creyó.

* * *

><p>Las cosas siguieron su rumbo. Las batallas perdidas y ganadas dejaron de ser importantes. Cierto general, un tal Iturbide, se estaba volviendo un problema. Todo estaba mal.<p>

Sentado en un simple camastro en una tienda de campaña, sosteniendo una carta con malas noticias en sus manos, Juan simplemente miraba a la nada. Solo suspiraba de rato en rato.

Silenciosa, María entró lentamente a la tienda de campaña. Miró a su hermano, como si no quisiera decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Están muertos" dijo al fin, sin rodeos.

Juan no la volteó a ver, solo levantó la carta. "Lo sé..."

"Debemos nombrar a un nuevo general antes de que sea muy tarde o estaremos vulnerables"

"Lo sé"

"Y si nos atacan sin un general, podríamos terminar-"

"¡Lo sé!" Juan se levantó de golpe "¿Por qué debes decirme lo obvio?"

María lo vio con sorpresa. Juan nunca le gritaba."... Lo lamento, solo-"

"Solo- Solo…" Se sentó de nuevo, encorvado "Solo déjame pensar…"

María miró a su hermano, primero con confusión, pero luego… Luego suspira, y lo ve con una especie de pena. "... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar con esto?"

Juan la miró, con enojo y sorpresa e incluso incredulidad. Se levantó de golpe de nuevo. "¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que nos rindamos así nada más?"

"No, solo digo que-"

"¡No nos vamos a rendir cuando hemos pasado los últimos diez años luchando!"

"¡Exacto!" Respondió María, llegando a su límite. "¡Diez años de nada más que matar realistas y ver insurgentes morir! ¿La 'libertad' vale tantas vidas?"

"¡No! ¡No las vale! Pero nuestra gente se merece un futuro, ¡una nación! ¡No una-!" Alejó su mirada de su hermana, todo su enojo convirtiéndose en vergüenza. "... No una miserable colonia..."

Ahora lo entendía. Esto no era un berrinche o un impulso que tuvo su hermano y que se había extendido muchos años. Esto iba en serio. "... Temo..."

"¡Hace casi cien años que el inútil del gringo es libre!" Exclamó el mexicano "¿Y sabes cómo me miró la última vez que lo vi, cuando me llamé a mi mismo 'Nueva España' por última vez? ¡Como si fuera un pobre diablo! ¡Como si me tuviera lastima, Me-Me!"

María no dijo nada. Lo miró, parecía entender lo que quería decir.

Juan se sentó de nuevo, sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos, dejando salir un sonido de frustración claro como el agua. "...Yo sé que suena como si hablara mi ego, pero... No quiero que nadie, nunca, sienta lastima por mi gente, Me-Me… Nadie"

Su hermana de nuevo guardó silencio, y simplemente asintió, aunque él no la pudiera ver. "Le diré a Guerrero que enseguida sales" fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la tienda de campaña.

Juan se quedó ahí.

_Muy bien hecho, genio_'

"Déjame en paz"

* * *

><p>Cierto día, recibieron una carta. No era una carta cualquiera. Era de Iturbide.<p>

Guerrero estuvo inquieto todo el día, siempre con un papel en la mano como si buscara como llenarlo. Caminó por todo el asentamiento varias veces. Obviamente, los hermanos se dieron cuenta de esto y fueron los más extrañados de todos.

Después de unas horas, sin embargo, cuando Guerrero llamó a Juan para hablar con él, las cosas tuvieron un poco más de sentido. Le informó, en privado y con cuidado de explicarse bien, que Iturbide había propuesto una alianza diciendo que los intereses de España ya no guiaban sus acciones. Aunque todos sabían quienes guiaban sus acciones.

Aun así, lo consideraron. Juntos, naturalmente. Pensaron en una respuesta, hicieron un par de borradores y, al final, escribieron algo final.

"… '_Si alguna feliz mudanza de usted me diere el gusto que deseo, nadie competirá la preferencia en ser su más fiel amigo y servidor._'" Guerrero bajó la carta que había terminado de leer en voz alta, para revisar, y miró a Juan. "¿Qué dice?"

Juan se vio inseguro por un momento. "¿Seguro que quiere incluir '_servidor_' al final?"

"Pues… Esa es la verdad, señor"

"Supongo, sí… ¿La enviará ahora?"

"Mañana… Vaya a informarle a las señoritas, entonces"

Las señoritas. Claro…

Mandó a llamar a sus hermanas para hablar con ellas, en su tienda, y poder explicarles la situación. No le tomó mucho tiempo, pues en el fondo era un asunto muy simple, pero siempre había cosas que tenía que aclarar.

"Si esto pasa, entonces" dijo María "Iturbide sería el líder… ¿Aun después de todos los problemas?"

Juan asintió.

"Suena sospechoso" exclamó Xochitl "¿Simplemente quiso unirse a nuestra causa? ¡Es un militar del virrey!"

"Allende era un militar del virrey"

Todos miraron a Mercedes. Tenía un punto valido. Aún así, la preocupación seguía ahí.

"Los burgueses no quieren nada que ver con España" Explicó Juan "Y si ellos son nuestro pase para terminar esto al fin, entonces lo serán"

Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas, encontrando que no tenían con que objetar a eso.

Y el día siguiente, la carta estaba enviada y muy pronto recibieron una respuesta. Un encuentro era necesario entre ambos líderes para organizarse, para decirse las verdades que debían decirse, y para al fin terminar todo.

Y se reunieron, cara a cara, en Acatempan. Los hermanos se mantuvieron a una distancia mientras ambos hombres hablaban, pero mantenían un ojo cercano a ambos. Casi pudieron señalar el momento cuando Guerrero le explicó lo que verdaderamente eran. Y al final, en medio de expectación y el peso de años de lucha, cerraron las negociaciones con un abrazo.

Y ese abrazo llevó a la unificación bajo un mismo ejército. Ideales conjuntos y una misma misión. Fueron entonces el Ejército Trigarante.

Juntos bajo una misma bandera, el Ejército Trigarante avanzó de forma mucho más segura, mucho más triunfal que ningún otro ejército insurgente. Iturbide y Guerrero colaboraron, escribieron juntos documentos inspirados en los que anteriores líderes habían escrito. Y entre todos los planes que escribieron y enviaron al virrey y a España, el que más resonó fue el Plan de Iguala.

Juntos bajo una misma bandera entraron en batallas, las cuales ganaron, y juntos avanzaron por el país. Y más pronto de lo que alguno de los hermanos o alguno de los soldados o nadie se lo esperara, ya estaban planeando su entrada triunfal a la Ciudad de México.

Y el 27 de Septiembre de 1821, a caballo y con la frente en alto, el Ejercito Trigarante entró a la Ciudad de México.

Poco tiempo después, la declaración de independencia fue escrita, distribuida a todos los representantes virreinales que aún no supieran las noticias. Solo faltaba entregar dos copias. Y de eso… De eso se encargo Juan. Solo.

* * *

><p>Estaba demasiado ocupado, demasiado estresado, demasiado concentrado en lo que pasaba a su alrededor como para importarle lo que pasaba del otro lado del mar. No que a Antonio no le importara, por supuesto que sí… Pero cuando su Imperio se rompía y se deshilachaba, era difícil que algo más le importara.<p>

Estaba de pie en su estudio en Madrid, mirando hacia afuera a través de la ventana. Había dejado su trabajo incompleto porque necesitaba un descanso, una distracción…

Justo entonces oyó como se abría la puerta y alguien entraba. No volteó a ver porque no le importaba.

No en el momento.

"Tu Imperio se derrumba a tus pies…"

Esa voz. Le provocó una extraña mezcla de gusto y enojo. "Juan…" Siguió sin voltear a verlo. "¿Vienes a burlarte de mis desgracias?"

El mexicano se acercó, pero no dijo nada. En toda honestidad, puede que esa fuera una razón también. "…Vine a dejar esto" Con cuidado, dejó el papel sobre la mesa.

Antonio dio un vistazo, pero regresó a ver por la ventana. "¿Qué es?"

"Nuestra declaración de independencia" contestó el mexicano, serio. "Esto ya se acabó"

El español no dijo nada. El vago reflejo en la ventana daba una clara evidencia de todos, absolutamente todos los sentimientos que pasaban por Antonio. Pasó de tristeza a decepción a enojo, y luego simplemente se mantuvo serio.

"Puedes tomar lo que te queda y parar" continuó Juan "Seguir tu camino, pero sin nosotros-"

"Esto no cambia nada" Con seriedad severa, Antonio volteó un poco. Lo suficiente para ver a Juan sin tener que encararlo por completo. "Sigues y seguirás siendo mi colonia no importa lo que hagas"

"No, Antonio. Ante los ojos de mi gente no lo soy, y pronto verás la verdad tu también"

El español no dijo nada. Se mantuvo serio y volvió a darle la espalda.

Sin más que decir, Juan simplemente suspiró. "Ten una buena vida, Antonio" Y dispuso a irse.

"Juancito"

El mexicano se detuvo, casi en la puerta. Hacía mucho que no oía ese nombre…

"¿Alguna vez me quisiste, Juancito?"

Juan estuvo quieto, callado, por lo que pareció un minuto. "¿Por qué? ¿Tu sí?"

"…Sí"

"Pues yo también" Con el tono pesando de verdad, volteó en intentó sonreírle, aunque el español no pudiera verlo. "Pero eso no cambia absolutamente nada, ¿o sí?"

Antonio soltó una risa entre dientes. "Supongo que no…"

De nuevo, Juan se dispuso a irse, pero lo detuvo otro sonido. Una risa… O al menos algo similar. Volteó a ver a Antonio y lo vio temblar, riendo.

"Haz crecido tanto, Juancito…" Dijo el español, entre risas. "Haz crecido tanto…"

Juan no sabía si tenía que estar asustarlo o tenerle pena. Decidió tenerle pena.

* * *

><p>"¿Azúcar?"<p>

"_Da, spasib_o"

Una de las primeras cosas que hizo Juan cuando se convirtió en el Imperio Mexicano fue invitar a Ivan a tomar el té. Quería que sus hermanas estuvieran ahí, pero Iturbide quería conocerlas mejor y hablar con ellas antes de que cada una se fuera por su lado.

Así que el té fue solo entre Ivan y Juan. Aunque so era bueno. Estaban sentados juntos en un sillón, en el Palacio.

"Entonces" habló el ruso, taza en mano. "¿_Vash drug_ Antonio lo tomó bien?"

"No es mi amigo, Vanya" Aún así, Juan no estaba enojado. "Lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé…" Y bebió de su té.

"Ya veo" Ivan hizo lo mismo. "¿Y te encuentras _v poryadke_?"

Juan asintió. "Es como quitarme un enorme peso de encima, al fin" Le agregó más azúcar a su té. "Ya era hora"

"Que bien por ti" Ivan, siempre tan expresivo… Parecía más concentrado en su té.

"Así es" Se le informó una gran sonrisa en la cara. "Y es un honor, para ti, claro" rió "el ser el primer país en reconocer el Imperio Mexicano" Y tomó de su té.

Ivan simplemente tomó su té con calma, sonrió y dejó la taza en la mesita frente a ellos. "Pero yo no voy a reconocer tu independencia, _moi drug_"

El mexicano casi escupió su té de sorpresa. Dejó la taza en la mesa y miró al ruso con escepticismo. "¿Cómo que no reconocerás mi independencia?"

"Eso mismo" Su sonrisa seguía tan dulce como siempre, aunque lo que estuviera a punto de decir no fuera necesariamente tan dulce. "Eres indomable y tienes muchas agallas, _drug_, eso lo puede ver cualquiera, pero me temo que eres demasiado débil por tu cuenta y tu gente muy desordenada como para que te veamos como algo más que una colonia sin líder" Y así de fácil, tomó su taza de nuevo.

Juan no dijo nada, mayormente porque no tenía nada que decir. Eso era cierto, en parte. Pero precisamente por eso se había vuelto un imperio, para probarle a todos que podía vivir por su cuenta, que podía ser algo, que podía tomar a todas las voces que le decían 'No eres nada' y callarlas a todas.

Aunque todo eso tomaría tiempo.

"… ¿Más té, Vanya?"

"_Da, spasibo_"

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><strong>La Autora dice: GRACIAS A DIOA YA ACABÉ ESTA SAGA.<strong>

**Regresamos a sus capítulos regulares a partir de ahora.**


	27. Lluvia en Paris

**~~~*Estamos en el año 2012*~~~**

A Juan no le gustaba mucho ir a otros países. Mayormente porque siempre acababa extrañando su país, y sus enchiladas de pipián y sus ricas cervecitas, el muy vago. Sin embargo, esta vez, había decidido ir por su cuenta a entregar unos documentos a París. Y justo ahora, estaba sentado en las oficinas de un tal Francis, esperando a que dicho francés se apareciera.

Debía admitir, le gustaba venir a París. Era una ciudad muy bonita, muy antigua, y que le recordaba a muchas cosas. Especialmente ahora…

"¿_Monsieur _Rodríguez?"

El mexicano se levantó de su asiento y se arregló la corbata, para verse presentable ante la secretaria.

"_Monsieur_ Bonnefoy se encuentra ocupado, _Monsieur_. Me temo que no podrá verlo hoy"

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Juan se hubiera enojado o hubiera estado decepcionado, pero esta vez no. Esta vez sonrió y asintió, en entendimiento. "Ya veo… Muy bien, gracias" Tomó su abrigo del respaldo de la silla al igual que el pequeño portafolio. "En ese caso lo veré mañana"

"¿Quiere que le llame un taxi, _Monsieur_?"

"Ah… No, está bien" Se puso el abrigo y sonrió a la mujer. "Me iré caminando, pero gracias"

"¿Seguro? Pero _Monsieur_…" la secretaria miró por la ventana "Va a llover"

Juan se alzó de hombros. "No importa, mojarse nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie" Se arregló el abrigo por última vez y se despidió de la secretaria con una sonrisa. "_Au revoir_"

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

Una vez fuera de la oficina, Juan caminó lentamente por las calles de París. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía, mayormente porque no le gustaba mucho viajar, pero también había más razones que eso. En primera, dejar a sus hermanas atrás le preocupaba mucho. Parecía que cada vez que salía del país algo pasaba, y eso lo ponía nervioso.

Por otra parte, se sentía mucho más cómodo viendo a Francis en casa, mayormente porque no se arriesgaba a nada. Su experiencia personal le había enseñado a no confiar mucho en el francés, aunque ya ahora se había relajado un poco.

Mientras iba por las calles de París, realmente muy distraído para ver a donde, se puso a pensar. Pensó en Francis, en sí mismo, en lo que había pasado entre ellos… Había sido mucho, la verdad. 

* * *

><p>"<em>Solo pido que me pagues<em>"

_"Y yo solo pido que te largues"_

_Había soportado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Para empezar, Texas lo había dejado y ese maldito gringo no dejaba de molestar, así que no estaba de humor para pagar deudas y mucho menos para sucumbir ante las ridículas exigencias de un panadero. Y quien diría que eso terminaría en una guerra._

_Naturalmente, Juan ya estaba hasta la coronilla. Primero Antonio, luego el gringo, y ahora este imbécil francés que no ayudaba su humor. Aún en esta "reunión pacífica" que sus jefes habían organizado, en la comodidad de su casa, Juan seguía tan enojado que simplemente caminaba por el cuarto, aún con Francis cómodamente sentado._

_El tono del francés era tan meloso como siempre. "Sabes muy bien que pudimos evitar esto, _cher_"_

_"Ajá, pero no te iba a pagar millones por una estúpida pastelería, Francisca"_

_"Bueno, entre eso y las deudas-"_

_"Deja de hacerte el tonto, Francisca" Juan detuvo sus paso, solo para mirar al francés fríamente. "Ambos sabemos por qué decidiste invadir, y no fue solo dinero. ¡Dile a Antonio que si está tan empeñado en proyectar sus frustraciones-!"_

_"¡Toni no tuvo nada que ver!" Exclamó Francis, poniéndose también de pie. "Tú no proyectes tus frustraciones tampoco, pequeño"_

_"¡Tonterías! ¡Su reconocimiento no pasó porque sí!"_

_"Tal vez ya estaba listo para dejarte ir"_

_Juan rió son sorna, negando con la cabeza. "Y que curioso que tu tuvieras deudas que saldar…"_

_Francis se alzó de hombros. "El '29 tal vez le abrió los ojos"_

_Juan no dijo nada a eso. No estaba seguro si sí había sido así o no porque ni siquiera había hablado con Antonio ese año. O cualquier año, no había hablado con él en absoluto. El mexicano resumió su caminata lenta por la pequeña oficina en la que estaban. "¿Cuánto quieres?"_

_El francés se cruzó de brazos "_Un million de dollars_"_

_"¿Un millón de dólares?" exclamó Juan, incrédulo. Luego se cruzó de brazos también. "Seiscientos mil, y eso en pesos"_

_"Novecientos mil, entonces" respondió Francis_

_Juan alzó una ceja "Seiscientos mil, Francisca"_

_"¿Siempre tienes que ser tan difícil?" El francés se quejó, pero lo recibió una fría y feroz mirada del mexicano. Así que se alzó de hombros. "Ochocientos mil, si te parece. No te puedes permitir más guerra, ¿_non_?"_

_De nuevo, Juan se detuvo y miró al francés. No quería tener que ceder tan fácil, pero todo lo que había pasado con Texas lo había dejado en muy malas condiciones como para continuar con una guerra contra Francis. Resignado, suspiró. "Ochocientos mil serán, entonces"_

* * *

><p>Para cuando Juan se levantó de sus pensamientos, ya se encontraba en el sur de París, y era un verdadero milagro que nadie lo hubiera atropellado, porque ni él sabía cómo había llegado tan lejos. Ni siquiera estaba cerca de su hotel. Confundido, preguntó a un transeúnte con un oxidado francés en dónde se encontraba, y la respuesta que obtuvo lo sorprendió y lo palideció un poco.<p>

Montparnasse.

Aún así, agradeció al joven que le había hecho el favor de ubicarlo y continuó caminando. Sus pies lo habían llevado hasta aquí, pero no sabía muy bien porqué. Aunque, con lo que había pasado recientemente, asumió que su subconsciente lo estaba guiando para despedirse como debía. Después de todo, sus despedidas nunca habían sido las más buenas. 

* * *

><p>"Viens, mon amour<em>… Me diste muy buena pelea, <em>n'est-il pás_?"_

_"Busco complacer, gracias"_

_Después de un… pequeño altercado con Alfred, de nuevo, Juan había disfrutado de un largo trecho de lo que pensó sería su oportunidad de sanar, de olvidar, de no tener que lidiar con nadie. Lamentablemente, el destino no concordaba con él. Una vez que Juárez había dejado pagar para empezar a usar el dinero en ellos mismos, los problemas habían venido de nuevo._

_Primero fueron las amenazas, luego los emisarios y, al final, los países mismos. No pensaba que una deuda fuera lo que lo forzara a hablar con Antonio de nuevo, o a ver a Arthur en términos más o menos decentes, pero no se quedaron mucho tiempo. Tomó poco más que unas enternecedoras palabras de Xochitl y una cándida explicación (a la par de un tour por el puerto de Veracruz) hacerles entender que, verdaderamente, no tenían ni un solo centavo._

_Como siempre, sin embargo, hubo uno que no se conformó, y tomó un año de guerra y una humillante derrota al mejor ejército del actual lustro para se llegara a un punto de encuentro. Otra reunión más o menos pacífica, ésta en un cuarto del Palacio Nacional mucho más cómodo que en la otra oficina en la que habían hablado hace ya muchos años._

_"Esa derrota" continuó hablando el francés "fue terrible, debo admitir. Pero no creo que te haya ayudado mucho"_

_"No, al parecer no" Juan ya estaba muy por sobre enojarse. Estaba frustrado, pero resignado de todos modos. "Tampoco ayuda a tus amigos, según tengo entendido"_

_"Cierto… Te necesitamos en buenas condiciones para el nuevo _empereur_"_

_Juan dejó salir una risa. "Yo ya tengo presidente"_

_"Y deudas, y unos cuantos bonos que pagar" Francis fue rápido en incluir. "Además, fue tu gente la que vino arrastrándose por un príncipe-"_

_"Y consiguieron un bufón Habsburgo en su lugar, felicidades" Una amarga sonrisa le adornaba los labios. "¿En serio creías que el apoyo de Roderich y Antonio sería fácil de ignorar? No soy tan tonto como crees…"_

_"No, no pensé que lo ignorarías" En cambio, la sonrisa de Francis era más de sana diversión. "Pero estabas tan ocupado pidiendo apoyo de Gilbert y _ouvrir les jambes_ para Alfred que no pensé que lo notarías a tiempo"_

_Demonios. Bueno, tenía que darle crédito, podía lanzar buenos insultos también. Sin más, se alzó de hombros. "¿Qué piensas hacer, entonces?"_

_"Ya que tus _soeurs_ están ocultando a tu presidente, eso no debería ser un problema…" Oh, si solo supiera lo equivocado que estaba. "Y tu gente quiere un _empire_, así que solo habrá que esperar a que lleguen _Maximilien et Charlotte_"_

_"Y después dejas a tus marionetas solas, supongo"_

_"Entiendes rápido"_

* * *

><p>Ya había empezado a llover, aunque muy poco, así que Juan solo aceleró el paso cuando ya estaba cerca. Para este punto, estaba ya en las afueras del sur de París y muy cerca de donde sus pies lo habían querido llevar. Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con la reja de metal y la barda blanca que delimitaban el lugar. Con un suspiro, miró la entrada y trato de juntar un poco de valor para entrar.<p>

El Cementerio del Sur, el Cementerio de Montparnasse.

Entró, viendo alrededor para observar cada una de las tumbas. Había gente ahí pero se estaban yendo gracias a la lluvia, lo cual ayudaría un poco las cosas, o al menos eso pensó. Definitivamente hizo la búsqueda de tumbas más fácil.

Se movió a través de las filas y filas de tumbas y mausoleos y nichos, buscando incesantemente, pero el cementerio era muy grande, mucho muy extenso. Siendo un país, sin embargo, uno podía recorrer grandes distancias mucho más fácil. Lo cual probó ser útil una vez que llegó al final del cementerio y tuvo que seguir buscando, ahora del otro lado. Y siguió y siguió y luego… Luego encontró lo que buscaba.

Se paró en seco, volteó, y distinguió claramente el emblema del águila arriba del mausoleo. Casi se le fue el aliento, pero se empeñó en calmarse porque estaba en presencia de alguien que- que… Bueno, realmente no sabía qué sentir ante él. Orgullo definitivamente no, cariño mucho menos, respeto tal vez…

La lluvia siguió y comenzó a convertirse en aguacero, pero Juan no se movió. Se quedó ahí, frente al mausoleo, mirando al emblema del águila como si le fuera a brindar una respuesta o una pregunta o un reclamo… Sin más, se paró ahí e hizo lo que había venido a hacer.

Se enderezó, con pose formal y propia aún bajo la lluvia, y se acercó un poco más al mausoleo. Habló claro y fuerte, aunque con un extraño nudo en la garganta. "…B-Buenas tardes, Don Porfirio" Su voz tembló y maldijo internamente. "Solo… Solo quería despedirme de usted, señor. Porque no lo hice antes…"

Y la lluvia cayó más fuerte. 

* * *

><p><em>"No fuiste a despedirlo, ¿te sientes mal?"<em>

_"No tiene nada que ver con eso"_

_Juan estaba enfermo. Tosía, tenía fiebre, estaba débil y tenía nauseas constantemente. Aunque lo ultimo no era por simplemente estar enfermo. Había un límite para la cantidad de personas inocentes que podía matar sin sentirse como un monstruo, y su cuerpo no iba a permitir mucho más. Pero sin importar lo débil que estuviera o lo poco que se hubiera recuperado, tenía su orgullo._

_María, siempre preocupada por él, tenía que ver como se encontraba cada mañana. Y el día anterior Don Porfirio se había ido, pero Juan no lo había ido a despedir, como había pensado, así que esa mañana fue lo primero que preguntó._

_"¿Por qué no fuiste? Pensé que el plan era que-" Pero la interrumpió una serie de tosidos del otro._

_Una vez que la tos cedió, Juan pudo responder. "No lo quería ver, así de simple"_

_"Estas siendo infantil-"_

_"¡¿Infantil? ¿Después de lo que me forzó a hacer, y lo que me forzó a ver, me llamas infantil?"_

_"¡No fue lo único que hizo!"_

_"¡Para mí sí! ¡Y es una estupidez que pienses que voy a ir a despedirme de reverendo-!" De nuevo, la tos lo atacó, más fuerte que antes._

_María se apresuró a su lado. Y ese fue el fin de esa conversación, porque la joven sabía que no debía presionar a Juan en este estado. Y Juan no estaba en ningún tipo de humor como para lidiar con eso ahora._

_No estuvo de humor para lidiar con eso por siglos._

* * *

><p>Sintió como la lluvia se detuvo, y abrió los ojos. Los había cerrado para poder recordar y pensar más claramente, pero una vez que los abrió notó que seguía lloviendo. Miró a su lado y vio a un rubio de débil sonrisa sosteniendo un paraguas. "Imaginé que estarías aquí, ya que no estabas en mi oficina"<p>

Juan regresó su vista al mausoleo. "Me dijeron que no estarías hasta mañana, Francis"

"Terminé temprano" El francés también volteó a ver la tumba. "¿Desde hace cuanto estás aquí?"

"No lo sé, algo…" Juzgando por lo empapado que estaba, más de diez minutos y menos que una hora.

"_Je vois_… Así que viniste a despedirte al fin, aún con esta lluvia"

"Tenía que, ya me había tardado…" El rostro del mexicano formó una mueca, entre dolor y tristeza. "Era senil y anticuado, y aún así lo obedecí..."

Francis lo rodeó con el brazo, dándole un apretón para reconfortarlo. "Eres demasiado resentido, _cher_"

"No estoy resentido con él"

"No con él, contigo" Con una sonrisa, mucho más dulce que la que ya tenía, le dio otro apretón. "Vamos a ver otra tumba que traiga mejores recuerdos, ¿_oui_?"

Y Juan, con esa misma tristeza pero un poco más de paz, sonrió. "Sí, eso… Eso sería bueno"

"_Parfait_, entonces…" Con pasos bien sabidos, Francis encamino a ambos a un lugar muy lejos del mausoleo. "¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Carlos?"

"¿Carlos?" La cara de Juan se iluminó, olvidando sus malos recuerdos. "¿Dónde pusieron sus cenizas?"

"Con sus hijos, como pediste"

"Ah…" Juan sonrió, una sonrisa honesta y grande, y rodeó a Francis con el brazo también, por la cintura. Aún no confiaba mucho en él, pero definitivamente era mucho mejor persona ahora… Tal vez debía pasar más tiempo con él. "Gracias, Francis… Ahora los Fuentes están juntos, ¿eh?"

"_Oui_, así parece… " Y con toda honestidad, a Francis siempre le agradó Juan. Lo había criado su amigo, y era prácticamente su sobrino, pero los intereses de su gente eran ley. "¿Te sabes alguno de sus textos?"

"Me sé varias partes de '_Aura_' de memoria"

"¡No me digas!"

"¡Mmhmm!"

A Juan no le gustaba mucho ir a otros países, porque extrañaba el suyo y muchas veces los viajes le traían malos recuerdos. Aunque esta vez no fue tan malo. Pudo quitarse un peso de encima y disfrutar una buena tarde con Francis, algo que pensó nunca podría hacer.

Y se enfermó, por estar tan empapado, pero valió la pena. 

**CONTINUARÁ**


	28. Un día en Italia

_¿Cómo pinches madres terminé aquí?_

Juan Rodríguez, amo y señor del odio a uno mismo y quien no creía mucho en las vagas promesas de la religión… Ahora estaba en misa. Con el Papa, nada menos. Naturalmente, su cara de aburrición/enojo/no-estoy-entendiendo-nada era evidente, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Tenía a uno de los países más religiosos al lado y no podía simplemente irse… Podía, pero no debía. Realmente no estaba escuchando la misa, no le importaba mucho (menos, ya que no entendía muy bien el italiano) y simplemente estaba baboseando, viendo alrededor como… Pues, como niño en iglesia.

"Juan, quieto _per favore_"

Y, como niño en iglesia regañado, se quedó quieto. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Feli sería tan delicado cuando se trataba de estas cosas? Claro, sabía que él y Lovino eran católicos a morir, pero nunca pensó que se lo tomarían en serio. Como él, que solo iba a la iglesia… ¿_Cuándo_ iba a la iglesia?

Claro, no terminó en la Archibasílica de San Juan de Letrán en misa con Feli nada más así como así, claro que no. Todo había comenzado hace mucho, mucho tiempo. En una galaxia muy, mu- Ah, no…

Bueno, todo había comenzado ese día, muy temprano.

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

Juan no había ido a Italia desde hace mucho, más o menos desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial, así que el que lo llamaran para hacer negocios con los hermanos Vargas le cayó de sorpresa. Realmente, no veía mucho a los Vargas (aunque en realidad Feli iba a quedarse con Xochitl durante vacaciones. Pensándolo bien, ¿quién no se quedaba con Xochitl durante vacaciones?), así que la idea de ir a visitarlos no le agradó mucho. Con Feli no tenía problema, pero con Lovino… Con Lovino era otra historia.

Aún así, decidió aceptar e ir a Italia. Tomó un vuelo la tarde del día anterior para llegar temprano en la mañana y poder usar su tiempo ahí provechosamente. Naturalmente, llegó cansado y con ganas de firmar lo que tuviera que firmar y dormir, donde fuera. Tanto así, que ni siquiera buscó hotel cuando llegó, nada más llamó a la oficina de los Vargas y fue directo para allá. No llevaba maleta, así de pronto se quería ir.

Cuando llegó a la oficina lo dejaron asar, sin problemas, y se encaminó a encontrarse con los hermanos Italianos.

Justo cuando iba para allá…

"_CHE COSA STAI FACENDO, FELICIANO?"_

_"S-Stavo solo cercando di-"_

_"SONO ROVINATO!"_

_"Lovino, giù il coltello! Lovino, no! "_

_"VIENE QUI, STUPIDO FRATELLO!"_

Juan no tomó ni un paso más. Eso no había sonado bien. "¿Pero que ver-?"

Justo en ese momento, vio como uno de los hermanos pasó corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, justo frente a él. Segundo después, regresó. "Oh, ¡_C-Ciao_, Juan!" Era Feli. Estaba agitado y asustado y hasta podría decirse horrorizado. "¡Q-Que bueno que viniste! Eh… Creo que no es el mejor momento…"

"¿Y eso? ¿Ahora qué hiciste?"

"P-Pues, verás-"

"_DOVE SONO RAY, FELICIANO?"_

Ese era Lovino. Por supuesto que Feli había hecho algo para enojar a su hermano, por supuesto. Juan estaba a punto de decir algo más o menos como _'Pero yo lo golpeo si quieres'_ pero no tuvo tiempo una vez que sintió como lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaban.

"¡Oh, hey! Feli, ¿qué-?"

"¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! ¡Está muy enojado!"

"Pero, ¿Qué hay de-?"

"¡Luego, Juan! ¡Luego!"

Y así, un día que pensó iba a ser fácil y terminar rápido, se transformo en otra cosa en su totalidad. Ahora estaba corriendo, guiado por Feli… Pero Juan se dio cuenta de algo. El no es precisamente ligero y Feli no es precisamente grande, y aún así estaba corriendo y jalándolo como si nada. Tal vez Feli era más fuerte de lo que le daba crédito. Debía serlo, porque lo jaló muy lejos de la oficina y como por media Roma antes de detenerse a tomar aliento.

"Creo… Que estamos bien lejos" Dijo el italiano, intentando calmar su respiración.

Juan, que no estaba tan cansado, pero aún así con falta de aire, tuvo que concordar. "Sí… Creo que sí…" Suspiró, arreglándose lo desarreglado del traje. "¿Qué hiciste para que se enojara tanto, Feli?"

Feliciano, que aún trataba de recuperar un poco de aliento, levantó la mirada. "¡No hice nada malo! Solo… Solo se arruinaron unos papeles"

"¿Y nada más por eso se enojo? Que genio"

"Bueno, es que ha estado muy estresado últimamente" Explicó Feliciano. "Hemos tenido mucho trabajo y no ha podido ver a Toni"

Toni… Ah, claro, con razón estaba tan susceptible. Ya le hacía falta hombre.

"Además" continuó Feli "He estado un poco más torpe de lo normal, creo que solo lo hago enojar…"

"Oh, Feli, no digas eso" Como buena persona que era, Juan rodeo a Feli con el brazo, para contentarlo. "Solo esta estresado. Dale tiempo y se calmará"

"Ah, sí… ¡Solo necesita tiempo, claro!" Sonrió, volviendo a ser el alegre italiano que siempre intentaba ser. "¡Con todo esto, ya no pudimos saludarnos bien! ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, Feli. Lidiando con lo normal" No tenía sentido elaborar en lo de siempre. "Aunque últimamente las cosas han-" Fue interrumpido por un delatador y fuerte gruñido. No de animal, no de persona, sino de estomago. Oh, vaya…

"Juan, ¿Qué acaso no has comido?"

"Pues… No, no he-"

"¡Vamos entonces!" De nuevo, Feli lo tomó de la mano y lo comenzó a jalar. "¡Debemos llevarte a comer lo antes posible! No puedes estar hambriento en Roma"

"Feli-"

"Nada de peros"

Otra cosa que Juan notó, justo en ese momento, era que Feli podía ser muy decidido si se enfocaba en ello. Aparentemente, alimentarlo ahora era una prioridad. De nuevo fue jalado- guiado (suena mejor) por todos lados. Feli hizo de esto también una especie de tour. Conforme caminaban por Roma, el italiano uso ese tiempo para hablarle a Juan de la arquitectura, de las hermosas vistas de la ciudad, de la historia… Y, por supuesto, Juan puso atención a todo lo que Feli decía. Lo llevó por El Campidoglio, El Quirinal, el Arco de Constantino, y la Plaza España (que Juan fue pronto en apuntar como idea de Lovino, a lo que Feli solo se rió)

Pronto, llegaron a un acogedor apartamento no muy lejos del centro de Roma. No era muy grande, pero era muy bonito. Cuando entraron, Juan notó otra cosa. Este no era departamento de Feli y Lovino, este era nada más de Feli. Era obvio porque no había nada en forma de tomate o ninguna foto que incluyera Antonio a la vista. Todas las fotos eran de Feli con alguien más, aparte de su hermano. La mayoría eran de él con Ludwig.

"Vamos, vamos" dijo el italiano, guiándolo a la cocina. "Te cocinaré algo, ¿sí? ¿Qué te gustaría?"

"Pues, tu eres el cocinero. Lo que quieras"

"Ah, muy bien"

Juan se sentó en la barra de la cocina, quitándose el saco y poniéndolo a un lado. Mientras, Feli hacía lo mismo para después ponerse el delantal colgado cerca de la entrada de la cocina. Juan pudo notar que ese delantal era un regalo, y fue fácil saber de quién porque decía "_küss mich, ich bin Italiener_"

A Juan siempre la había gustado ver gente cocinar, no sabía por qué. Cuando era pequeño, miraba a las cocineras en la casa de Nueva España, o miraba a Antonio cuando se sentía de humor para cocinar. Más recientemente, cada vez que María cocinaba, también a su hermana la miraba hacerlo, aunque terminara siendo echado por no poder callarse. Con Feli fue igual, y vio con atención el proceso de hacer pasta de la forma tradicional.

"Ojalá cocinara tan bien como tú, Feli" Dijo al fin el mexicano

Feli, que estaba cortando la pasta, levantó la mirada solo un momento. "No seas tonto, Juan. Tu cocinas muy bien, a mi me gusta tu comida"

"Pues si" Fue rápido en contestar "Pero la tuya es sabrosa, mucho más internacional… Gourmet, por así decirlo" Lo que no esperó fue que Feli comenzará a reír.

"Todas las cocinas del mundo son deliciosas a su manera, Juan" Con cuidado, vertió la pasta en la hoya de agua hirviendo. "Mientras tu gente la ame y se enorgullezca de ella y amen prepararla, tu comida siempre será deliciosa"

Juan no dijo nada a eso. Fue con eso que se dio cuenta de que Feli era más sabio de lo que parecía. No es que no fuera inteligente, todo aquel que viera sus pinturas y cualquier otra pieza de arte hecha por él podría verlo, pero era sabio en un sentido muy… Romántico, por decirlo de algún modo. Observó el resto del proceso en silencio, mientras el italiano explicaba cómo las diferentes masas sabían diferente y cómo las salsas tenían que complementar el sabor y cómo el queso no podía ser muy fuerte porque si no las cosas no sabían bien. Al fin, Juan acabó comiéndose como tres platos de pasta, porque tanto hablar le dio más hambre.

* * *

><p>Una vez comido, Juan ayudó a limpiar la cocina, aunque fuera un poco.<p>

"Muchas gracias por la comida, Feli"

"Fue un placer… ¡Oye! Hay un muy buen lugar de gelatto aquí cerca, ¿vamos por uno?"

"¡Pues, claro!"

Así, dejando los sacos atrás, se fueron a comprar un gelatto. Feli se compró de tutti frutti, Juan se compró de vainilla. Aprovechando que estaban afuera, caminaron por Roma mientras el italiano hablaba más de la ciudad, de los edificios, de la gente, todo.

Tanto así, que para cuando llegaron a la Basílica de San Pedro, Feli soltó toda la información que tenía, sin filtro ni nada.

"La construcción de la actual basílica, sobre la antigua basílica constantiniana, comenzó el 18 de abril de 1506, y finalizó el 18 de noviembre de 1626. Como obra arquitectónica, es considerada como el mayor edificio de su época. A diferencia de la creencia popular, San Pedro no es una catedral, ya que-"

"Feli"

"¿Sí?"

"Ya entendí, está muy bonita"

"Oh…" Rió, esa risa contagiosa de siempre "_Scusa_, es que me gusta hablar de esta ciudad"

"Se nota"

Justo entonces, comenzaron a resonar unas campanas fuertemente. Tanto, que Juan pensó que sintió el piso temblar, pero fue más su imaginación que nada. Miró a su alrededor, pero no pensó que viniera de la Basílica.

"Oh" Exclamó el italiano "¡Es hora de misa!"

Naturalmente, Juan estuvo confundido. "Pensé que San Pedro no era-"

"No, no aquí. ¡En San Juan Letrán!" Por una tercera vez, tomó al mexicano de la mano y lo guió, pero esta vez no lo jaló. "Es la catedral de la ciudad, ¿no quieres ir a misa?"

"¿M-Misa?" La idea casi hizo que Juan se quisiera resistir. Iba una vez al año a la iglesia, y eso para ver a su Morenita, y eso algunos años. "No creo que- La verdad yo- Realmente no-"

"¡No seas así!¡_Noi!¡Noi_!" el italiano le lloró a Juan "¡Por favor acompáñame a misa, Juan!"

Juan intento volver a replicar, crear una excusa que lo pudiese sacar del problema, pero al ver los ojos ambar de Italia del Norte se dio cuenta por qué Ludwig casi siempre terminaba accediendo a lo que decía el italiano. Los ojos ambar se llenaron de lágrimas muy prontamente y Feliciano parecía a punto de estallar en llanto y lo hubiera hecho, si Juan no hubiese dicho lo que dijo.

"¡Esta bien! Iré contigo, pero-" Juan intento explicarle que él no acostumbraba ir a misa, y que no se podía quedar sentado por más de cinco segundos, pero Feli le interrumpió nuevamente.

"¡_Grazie_, Juan! ¡Ahora vamos, que no podemos llegar tarde!"

Y nuevamente el mexicano se vio arrastrado por las calles de Roma y ya cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino Juan hizo una mueca. No tenía nada en contra de ir a misa, pero sinceramente no estaba acostumbrado a asistir a dicha ceremonia y siendo Juan no podían esperar que se quedara sentado.

Fue así como terminó en esa situación, sentado impacientemente a lado del italiano, mirando a todas partes, regañado por Feliciano de todas las personas y con el aburrimiento más enorme del mundo.

**~~~*Y ahora lo saben*~~~**

Ah, ¿y el trabajo? Sí, terminaron regresando a la oficina hasta en la noche, después de horas que Juan se quejara de que se aburrió en misa… Y resulta que Lovino se había ido. A su casa. Con Antonio.

Al final, el viaje rápido de Juan a Italia terminó durando tres días, porque el segundo Lovino no estuvo dispuesto. Y Feli y Juan sabían porque, así que no dijeron nada.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	29. Feliz cumpleaños!

**Muchas gracias a Ivette por su gran ayuda en este capítulo! Y aquí se mencionan muchos nombres humanos, si alguno no les gusta... lastima.**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~*El año era 2010*~~~<strong>

La gente andaba de aquí para allá, terminando los últimos preparativos para el magnánimo desfile, las celebraciones de la noche, los fuegos artificiales, el Grito…

Era, por supuesto, el 15 de Septiembre. Esa noche, se celebraban 200 años de la Independencia y un bicentenario no venía así como así. ¡Era hora de celebrar a lo grande, y la gente estaba más que dispuesta! Casi en todos lados, especialmente en las ciudades históricamente relevantes, se iban a armar unas pachangas bien buenas.

Naturalmente, siendo su cumpleaños, los Rodríguez fueron los más emocionados y (naturalmente, de nuevo) planearon una gran, gran pachanga para ellos, para sus amigos, porque de la pachanga para la gente se encargaban ellos mismos.

Desde muy temprano empezaron a recibir paquetes con sus regalos de algunos países que no podían ir a su cumpleaños, como los Vargas, los Beilschmidt, Ivan, y Francis (que incluyo una efusiva y hermosamente escrita nota en sus regalos), entre otros. Les regalaron de todo, desde ropa hasta aparatos electrónicos y comida, y claro que Francis envió sus 'regalos de broma' para las chicas, los cuales no duraron más de tres segundos una vez que Juan los vio.

Claro, hubo un desayuno oficial con el jefe, muy propio, muy aburrido, y también les ofrecieron una misa (igual de aburrida, pero muy agradecida). ¡Y después de eso, era hora de festejar!

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

Para este día tan especial, los Rodríguez reservaron una mesa grande en su restaurante favorito e invitaron a todos los que se dejaron. Lo que por supuesto significa que invitaron a todos los Latinos, aunque no solo a ellos, también invitaron a todos sus países amigos aunque ellos no pudieran venir.

Como fuese, citaron a las seis en el restaurante para poder empezar temprano. Estaban sentados a la mesa, esperando a sus invitados, cuando llego el primero.

"¡Che, mi hermano! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Diego, que siempre estaba más que dispuesto a festejar, fue el primero en llegar. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Juan y unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

Y claro, Juan tuvo que corresponder "Qué bueno que viniste, Diego"

"Pero claro que iba a venir, ¡si yo no me pierdo tu cumpleaños! Y claro" dijo, mirando a las chicas. "Un feliz cumpleaños a mis hermanitas también"

Las chicas sonrieron, levantándose para recibir un abrazo y un beso del argentino. "Gracias, Diego" dijo María "Pero pensé que venía João contigo"

"Bueno—"

"_Boa tarde_, amigos" Hablando del rey de Roma, justo entonces llegó el brasileño con una brillante sonrisa. Al igual que el argentino, saludó y abrazó a los hermanos con todo el cariño, sentándose a la mesa poco después.

Comenzaron a hablar, cálidamente y casi sin esfuerzo, pero con esos dos las cosas siempre terminaban llegando a futbol, lo que estaba bien con las chicas, pero fueron escalando en intensidad. La conversación pasó por los temas siguientes: El mejor jugador del mundo, las preparaciones del Mundial Brasil 2014, entre otras cosas más.

Sin embargo, el caos se desato cuando empezó la discusión de la mejor selección nacional. Y como toda buena personificación del país, los tres muchachos se pusieron a argumentar a favor del suyo. Diego decía que era Argentina por alguna tontería, João decía que era Brasil por _otra_ tontería, y Juan decía que era México nada más porque sí (porque, en serio, ¿_qué_ razones podría dar?)

Empezaron los gritos, cubiertos volaron por los aires, insultos se hicieron presentes y no faltó que Diego saliera con su típico "¡Vale! ¡Unas retas! ¡Ahorita!" Tampoco faltó que Juan se estresara de los gritos del argentino y le tirara un vaso de agua encima o que João se pusiera a parlotear en portugués y que ninguno de los otros dos latinos le entendiera lo que estaba diciendo.

Suspirando al unísono, las tres mexicanas procedieron a separar a los jovenes. Meche tomo a João por la camisa, y lo jaló, estampándolo de regreso en su silla con una mirada fría. Xóchitl fue a agarrar a Diego por su cabello, poniéndolo de pie y amenazándolo con cortarle cada uno de sus preciados mechones. María jaló a Juan de uno de sus brazos, dejando una pronunciada marca mientras lo tiraba de vuelta en su asiento.

Los tres latinos tragaron duro, y se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, regresando a una platica tranquila, y que no tuviera que ver con fútbol.

Poco a poco el restaurante se fue llenando de personas. Las tres chicas mexicanas ya estaban con sus hermanas en un extremo de la mesa, platicando a rienda suelta sobre cualquier cosa. Venezuela estaba en la búsqueda de lograr vestir a Meche en un vestido para más tarde, y no parecía estar dando mucho resultado.

"¡Anda, amor!" suplicaba la venezolana con ojos llorosos "¡Te vas a ver preciosa!"

La norteña soltó un largo respiro, resoplando fuera de su vista un mechón de su cabello "Ya te dije que no, Valentina"

"Pero querida—"

"Vale, ni lo intentes" interrumpió María "No usa vestidos a menos que sea súper, súper, súper-así-marca-Chedrahui súper necesario…"

Mercedes asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

Luego llegaron Giovanna, Jennifer y Vanesa (O sea, Colombia, Puerto Rico y Costa Rica) y rápidamente se unieron a la plática de las muchachas, mientras que a los muchachos se les unieron Ricardo, Manuel y Thomas (O sea, Guatemala, Chile y Belice). Fueron conversaciones cálidas, amigables, que se volvieron un poco más ruidosas con un poco de alcohol y tiempo, aun cuando faltaron varios de los Latinos. Una lástima, se les extrañó, pero eso no le quito la diversión al asunto. Ambos grupos estaban muy en su plática… Interesantes, por cierto.

"A ver, explíquenme esto…" dijo Jennifer, a las hermanas Rodríguez "Su hermano ya tiene más de 200 años, ¿y no se ha casado ni una sola vez? ¡No les creo!"

Giovanna rió. "Sí, si no estuviera tan lejos…"

Las chicas rieron, incluso Mercedes, pero cuando las risas se disiparon María pudo hablar. "Bueno, es que…" Bajó la voz y se le formó una sonrisota. "como que siempre tuvo algo"

Hubo comentarios de sorpresa y Meche y Xochi inmediatamente supieron de quien hablaba y sonrieron también. "¡Pero dinos quien, mujer!" Exclamó Vanesa

Jennifer habló antes que cualquiera de las demás. "Ay, de seguro es el gringo, ¿no? Ya se me hacía-"

"¡Oigan, no metan a mi amigo con ese!" Ese no había sido ninguna de las chicas, había sido Manuel. Al parecer, Juan estaba muy metido en una conversación con Thomas y el resto de los chicos habían decidido escuchar a las chicas, justo a tiempo. "Juan no tiene nada que ver con el gringo, ni lo digan"

"¡Ah, claro que sí!" Exclamó Diego, inclinándose por encima de la mesa. "Si todos saben que se encuentran en secreto… Aunque ni tan secreto, ¿saben?"

Ricardo hiso cara de '_guacala_'. "Asco, ¿el gringo y mi hermanastro?"

Los oídos de Juan al fin captaron la palabra _gringo_, así que se inclinó disimuladamente para escuchar la conversación. Lo que escuchó le coloreó la cara de rojo.

"¡No, no, che! Que es solo sexo, hombre"

"¿Pero con el gringo? ¡Si se odian!"

"Ah, pero del odio al amor—"

"¡OIGANME!"

Todos voltearon a ver al cumpleañero, cara roja de ira o de pena o de algo, un muy obvio tic en el ojo. De inmediato hubo sonrisas culpables y todos se hicieron los que no sabían nada.

No funcionó.

"¿POR QUÉ TIENEN QUE TOCAR ESE TEMA? DE HECHO, ESE NO ES UN TEMA, NI SIQUIERA ES ALGO PORQUE NO PASA, ¡NUNCA PASA! ¿POR QUÉ HABLAN DE ESO? ¡NO HABLEN DE ESO! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAN HABLANDO DE ESO?"

"Juancho-"

"¡¿QUÉ?"

Con una sonrisota burlona, María apuntó a la puerta del restaurante. Todos voltearon y sonrieron de igual manera, y cuando Juan volteó todo el estrés regresó y el tic se hizo más fuerte. Caminando (o tropezándose, más bien) hacia su mesa venía el gringo, una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, vestido como mariachi y con botella medio vacía (o medio llena) de tequila en mano. _¿Por qué hoy, Dios?_ Se preguntó Juan.

"_Heeeeeey, lovely_!" Exclamó el americano, con alegría y ebriedad " _Happy birthday_!" Y se desplomó en una silla junto al mexicano, tratando de abrazarlo y acercarlo y el mexicano solo le daba zapes.

Oh, Juan se sentía con ganas de morir, y las risitas de sus invitados y sus hermanas no ayudaban las cosas. "¡Gringo, ¿qué-?"

"¡Les traje un regalo!" Exclamó el americano, apuntando a la puerta como niño emocionado "Miren, miren, miren"

Y sí, miraron, y todos se sorprendieron al ver un conjunto de mariachis, propio y completo, llegar no mucho después.

"Alfred, ¿contrataste mariachis para nosotros?" Exclamó María. Xochitl saltó en su asiento, emocionada, y Mercedes solo sonrió más.

"_Of coooourse_" respondió el americano "Quería darles algo muy especial y pensé que estoy sería perfecto y siiiiiiii"

Juan hundió la cara en sus manos, intentado inútilmente bloquear el parloteo de su vecino. No podía estar pasando. Él no había invitado a Alfred por nada del mundo, y la verdad jamás lo invitaría a sus fiestas de cumpleaños. Pero, si Juan se era totalmente sincero, mientras recordaba sus pasadas fiestas, Alfred siempre terminaba llegando a la hora menos indicada, borracho, y diciendo alguna babosada.

"_You're not even paying attention to me_!" Alfred lloriqueó desde su lugar a la derecha del mexicano, agarrando entre sus manos el brazo de este "Te estaba diciendo que…"

Pero nuevamente, Juan hizo todo lo posible para ignorarlo, poniendo los murmullos, las conversaciones, las risitas tontas y el canto del mariachi por encima de las suplicas imparables del gringo. No estaba de humor para aguantarlo, y ahora que sus hermanos latinos estaban haciendo viles especulaciones sobre lo que pasaba entre ellos, Juan se había puesto de muy, muy mal humor.

Sin embrago, no se dejó a si mismo sentirse mal. Intentó con un mayor esfuerzo sonreír cálidamente, y levanto la vista de nuevo al estadounidense. Era su cumpleaños, y no se estaría sintiendo miserable en su cumpleaños. ¡Era su bicentenario, por el amor de Dios! ¡Ni el gringo ni nadie le iba quitar esa satisfacción enorme que sentía al haber cumplido ya sus 200 años de independencia!

Así que, aún con la sonrisa en la cara, se giró con Alfred "Gracias por traernos Mariachi, gringo" y entonces, hizo algo que usualmente no hacía "_Really, thank you_"

Si bien, no era el mejor hablando inglés, por lo menos se esforzaba, e intentaba agradecer de una manera educada a el gringo. Que con todo y que se llevaban de la patada, siempre le hacía algo especial a él y a sus hermanas cada vez que su cumpleaños se presentaba. Y sí, algunas veces confundía el 5 de Mayo (una fecha más o menos importante para él, pero aparentemente muy celebrada por los gringos, quienes la usaban como una escusa para hacer pachanga) con su verdadero cumpleaños, en realidad tenía buenas intenciones.

Entonces, se escabulló de regreso a su conversación con Thomas, y ambos regresaron a su estado de paz y quietud.

Los invitados y los cumpleañeros pudieron seguir disfrutando de su fiesta. Meche le pidió _México lindo y querido_ al mariachi, porque le recordaba a su Jorgito, y los otros Latinos intentaron cantar como pudieron. El alcohol siguió viniendo, pero no de forma muy acelerada, y la estaban pasando muy bien.

Pero entonces, uno por uno, fueron guardando silencio y desviando la mirada hacia la entrada, incluso los mariachis lo hicieron. Intrigado, el mexicano volteó a ver de igual forma, y no supo si tener miedo o tristeza o sorpresa. Juan soltó un respiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, e intentó no parecer sorprendido, intentó que la nueva persona en el restaurante no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo.

Porque, por aquella puerta, había entrado nada más y nada menos que la única persona que verdaderamente, los hermanos Rodríguez, no esperaban en su fiesta de bicentenario de la Independencia. Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

"Uh… Voy a…" Balbuseó el mexicano, poniéndose de pie "Voy- Voy- Yo… Ahorita regreso"

"Oye" lo detuvo una mano en su brazo. Era Mercedes "Yo puedo ir, si quieres"

"No, no… Yo voy. Ustedes diviértanse, yo ahorita regreso…"

Sin más, Meche lo tuvo que dejar ir, y todos los invitados, hasta Alfred, estuvieron más que intrigados por la aparición del español. El más intrigado, naturalmente, era Juan. Cabizbajo, como quien no quiere la cosa, se encaminó a la entrada del restaurante, pero aún así intentó no parecer como se quería morir.

Antonio estaba igual, si no peor, sosteniendo unas pequeñas cajas en sus manos y con una sonrisa melancólica, mirando a la mesa donde estaban todos reunidos casi sin darse cuenta que Juan venía a hablar con él.

"¿Antonio?"

"Ah, Juanito… Hola"

"Hola…" Bueno, esto era más difícil de lo esperado. "No te ofendas, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno… Quería hablar contigo, aunque…" miró rápidamente a la mesa, las miradas indiscretas y no muy amigables pronto voltearon a otro lado. "Creo que es mejor hablar afuera, ¿no es así"

Juan no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y caminó afuera junto con el español. Afuera estaba fresco, pero no hacía frio, y a la distancia se oían otros festejos más ruidosos. Fueron hasta estar lejos de la entrada del restaurante y luego… Luego no supieron qué hacer. Se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decirse por un largo rato.

"Juan, yo…" Al fin habló Antonio. "Vine a traerles esto…" Extendió las manos, dándole al mexicano cuatro cajas, cada una con papel verde blanco y rojo.

El pelinegro tomó las cajas, encontrando la suya y abriéndola sin mucho cuidado. Sus ojos se abrieron imposiblemente cuando sacó el regalo de la caja. Era una cadena de oro, de perfecta condición, con un dije de bordes del mismo material y centro de plata fina. En la plata estaba gravada la imagen de su Morenita, de su Lupita.

"Pensé en darles un rosario, como el mío" explicó el español "pero pensé que la Virgen era mejor. Después de todo, es más de su tierra, ¿no es así?"

Juan aún estaba sorprendido. Era un regalo muy caro, sí, pero era más que eso. Si solo quisiera regalarles algo porque sí, entonces no habría dado el esfuerzo de gastar dinero así, de hacer algo con significancia para ellos.

"Yo… Imaginé que no querrías verme, siendo tu cumpleaños… Pero si te traía un regalo, tal vez me verías"

"Antonio, por-" Pero lo interrumpió. Lo interrumpió un fuerte abrazo del español que casi lo saca de balance. No estaba enojado, solo sorprendido, porque no era uno de los abrazos que daba siempre, era un abrazo casi desesperado. "¿Qué-?"

"Escúchame" Ordenó el español, o más bien suplicó, sosteniendo al mexicano con fuerza. "Yo… Yo sé que no fui un buen jefe o un buen padre, lo acepto, y fue my avaricia lo que nos terminó por separar… Era un chico inconsciente y avaricioso y lo siento mucho, en serio"

"Anton-"

"Pero quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que fuimos o lo que seamos o lo que pase… Ustedes siempre van a ser como mis hijos… Y los quiero mucho. Yo solo quería que supieran eso, y pensé que… Que debía decirles antes de que me odiaran más, aunque fuera en el día que celebran librarse de mí"

Juan podía consigo mismo. Esto… Esto no era posible, ¿o sí? ¿Se estaba disculpando con él? Había esperado 200 años por una forma de disculpa y ahora… No, no podía ser. Solo se dio cuenta que estaba temblando cuando levanto los brazos, porque los sintió temblar, pero eso no impidió que rodeara a Antonio y lo abrazara igual de fuerte.

"¿Juanito?"

"No te odio, Antonio. Yo sé… Yo sé que no fuiste el mejor, y que tuvimos problemas, pero…" Su voz tembló, no podía creer que podía decirlo al fin. "Pero no sería el país que soy sin ti… Tú me enseñaste mucho y lo aprecio. Me hice fuerte gracias a ti. Tu… Tú eres my papá también… Y no celebramos librarnos de ti, nunca lo hicimos"

Y quien tampoco podía creer esas palabras era Antonio, que también comenzó a temblar y sonrió tan ampliamente que no lo podía creer. "O-Oh, Juanito…" Lo abrazó imposiblemente fuerte, sintiendo que le ganaba la emoción y las lagrimas. "No pensé- Yo- ¡Oh, vas a hacerme llorar! ¡Creo que se me sale el corazón!" Y lo besó, un beso ruidoso y húmedo en la mejilla.

Juan dejó salir una risa y al fin, al fin, se separó del español, pero no mucho. Estaba feliz, y casi a punto de llorar, y Antonio estaba igual.

"Ay, Juanito, lo siento" rio el español, extendiendo la mano y limpiándole las lagrimas al otro de los ojos. "No debería hacerte llorar en tu cumpleaños, perdóname"

Juan negó con la cabeza, riendo con sorna. "No, no… Está bien, no es malo…"

"Muy bien…"

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, realmente sin mucho más que decir. Grupos de gente festejando pasaron junto a ellos y ni siquiera les importó. Estaban teniendo toda una conversación en silencio, más que nada disculpas y perdonas. Ninguno supo cuanto estuvieron afuera, al menos hasta que reaccionaron a un grupo particularmente ruidoso y notaron que había pasado el tiempo.

Antonio fue el primero en hablar, con un pesado tono de resignación. "Bueno, Juanito… Creo que debes regresar tu fiesta"

"…Toño, no seas así"

"No, no, tú debes regresar a tu fiesta, Juanito… Y yo debo irme a casa"

Juan suspiró, pensó por un segundo, y sonrió ampliamente, rodeando al español por los hombros. "¿Sabes? Es mi cumpleaños. Y yo digo quien viene y quien se queda en mi fiesta" le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. "Y tú eres como mi papá, y quiero que estés en mi fiesta"

"¿Q-Quieres-? ¡Juanito, por dios!" Emocionado, Antonio también lo rodeó con el brazo. "¡Vas a hacer llorar a tu papi!"

"Lo siento, lo siento… ¡Vamos! Si no me falla el cálculo, ya casi vamos a gritar"

Y con Antonio junto, regresó al restaurante. Al principio, los invitados estaban confundidos por la resolución del asunto, pero luego de una muy relajada explicación la fiesta volvió a su anterior ambiente. Las hermanas recibieron sus dijes con una gran sonrisa y hasta Xochitl agradeció. Durante el resto de la velada, los invitados la pasaron bien junto con los cumpleañeros. Hablaron, rieron, Alfred seguía restregándosele a Juan y él le seguía dando zapes, la conversación de futbol esta vez incluyó a Antonio, y los del restaurante trajeron un pastel, con bengalas en vez de velas, para que pudieran cantarles sus mañanitas tradicionales a los muchachos (aunque Alfred batalló mucho).

A media noche, todos juntos, mientras el resto de la gente en el restaurante gritaba Viva México a todo pulmón, los de la mesa de los Rodríguez les deseaban, mucho más callados pero igual de efusivos, un feliz y prospero cumpleaños 200.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	30. Hostilidad y sus consecuencias

**La Autora dice:**

**Este capitulo tardó mucho y ni siquiera está justificado. **

**Lo siento.**

* * *

><p>Los últimos meses habían sido horribles. Los últimos <em>años<em> habían sido horribles. Primero, Texas había surgido como independiente, se había revelado, de había ido… No más de un año después, Francis había venido a invadir, y ahora… Ahora los estados del norte empezaban a querer irse, ser independientes como Texas. Aunque en realidad no era independiente, la tonta malcriada, porque había ido a arrastrarse con Alfred-

Juan alcanzó la botella de tequila no muy lejos de él, en un alejado rincón de su escritorio, y la acercó por enésima vez a sus labios. Decía que estaba trabajando, pero ya todos sabían lo que hacía en su oficina. Todos estaban bien consientes que el interrumpirlo durante este tiempo no era lo más conveniente. Aún así hubo alguien que osó entrar a la oficina.

"En vez de ayudarme estás tomando como borracho sinvergüenza…"

Juan levantó la mirada y, por primera vez en su vida, la imagen de Mercedes no fue bienvenida. El pelinegro frunció el ceño. "¿No deberías estar en el norte?"

"¿No deberías estar trabajando?"

"Lo estoy"

"Por supuesto que sí" Mercedes no pudo contener el sarcasmo, y casi de inmediato sus ojos se fueron al escritorio. Desordenado, con la botella descansando en él, y cerca de la mano de Juan- "Te quitaste los lentes"

Juan miró al par de lentes cerca de él y rápidamente miró a otro lado. "¿Y? ¿Eso por qué te importa?"

"Ya no puedes ver con ellos, ¿ó sí?"

Juan levantó la mirada de golpe. Estaba enojado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar-? "Puedo ver perfectamente, solo me duele la cabeza"

"El tequila no va ayudar-"

"¡¿Sabes qué?!" Juan se puso de pie, dando un paso en falso gracias a que había estado bebiendo. "¡Solo dime qué quieres!"

"¿Qué quiero?" La estoica fachada de la norteña se desmoronó en menos de un segundo. "¡¿_Qué quiero_?!" Sin aviso, le arrebató la botella a su hermano, enojo claro en su rostro. "¡Que hagas tu puto trabajo, eso es lo que quiero!"

"¡El que tú no puedas mantener tus estados no es mi culpa!"

"¡Sí, sí lo es! ¡Si no estuviera tan ocupado haciendo tonterías, tal vez podrías ver que necesito tu ayuda más que nadie!"

"¡Oh, disculpa! ¡No es como si tuviera que ocuparme de todo un maldito país!"

_CRASH!_

En lo que había sido pura desesperación e ira, Mercedes azotó la botella contra el piso. La apatía que su hermano mostraba recientemente le parecía ridícula e infantil. Debería estar esforzándose, no lo contrario.

Más calmada, pero sin estar ni un poco menos enojada, Mercedes habló de nuevo. "Si no puedes hacer nada, pronto no habrá estados que mantener, Juan"

El mexicano se calmó también, y habló con tanta resignación que hasta le pesaba. "Si pudiera ayudarte lo haría… pero, como están las cosas, apenas puedo ayudarme yo"

Mercedes simplemente le dio la espalda "Como quieras" y salió de la oficina, azotando la puerta.

Juan se quedó ahí, quieto, casi sin moverse en absoluto. Estos años, que habían sido horribles, Juan se había sentido como la criatura más inútil, más patética, de todo el mundo. Ni siquiera podía mantener a sus estados con él, darles lo que necesitaban. Y además tenía que devolver un poco de balance al país, pero no podía estar en todos lados… Miró la botella rota en el piso y cayó sentado en su silla. Seguro compraría una nueva pronto.

**~~~*Era el año 1846*~~~**

**+++~~~* HETALIA! Las Crónicas de México! *~~~+++**

Desde la invasión francesa, desde que Juan se había empezado a comportar así, desde que Texas había surgido como una pequeña niña pecosa y había reclamado el irse… Desde el principio de todo eso, Mercedes había mantenido la calma. Así era su naturaleza, pero era difícil cuando día a día se volvía más débil. Y a Juan parecía no importarle. La norteña bajó el fusil de su hombro y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Patrullar el desierto era un fastidio, aún con una buena cantidad de hombres. Ir a pie nunca fue una buena idea.

"Señora"

Mercedes volteó. Era uno de sus hombres, uno joven que aún bajaba la mirada al hablarle.

"¿Sabe usted cuánto falta?"

La norteña tomó el fusil y lo colgó de nuevo sobre su hombro. "Ya casi llegamos al Rio Grande. Solo debemos pasarlo y llegaremos"

Siempre había sido su trabajo resguardar la frontera, y aún cuando Juan no aceptaba la verdad, ella tenía que hacer lo propio en una nueva frontera. Claro que esa nueva frontera, para ella, era el Rio Nueces, uno conocía muy bien. Aún cuando aceptaba lo que había pasado no dejaba de tener orgullo, y su orgullo le decía que la frontera estaba más al norte que al sur.

Aunque les tomó más de lo esperado cruzar el Rio Bravo, no fue mayor problema, y pronto llegarían al Rio Nueces para vigilar bien la frontera. Las cosas parecían fáciles, pero pronto verían que no lo iban a ser. Cuando pararon a descansar, poco antes de llegar a Nueces, les vino un aviso.

"¡Señora! ¡Señora!" Era el joven de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba agitado, con miedo. "¡Gringos, señora! ¡Gringos!"

Mercedes se incorporó, vio hacia donde apuntaba el joven, entrecerrando los ojos debido al sol, y ni un poquito de sorpresa tuvo. Venía un pequeño batallón a caballo, poco más que el suyo, y guiándolos un rubio que ya antes había visto más veces de las que le gustaría. Dicho rubio cabalgó hasta estar cerca de los mexicanos, desmontó, y se acercó caminando a la norteña, lento pero confiado. Mercedes hizo lo mismo, hasta que estaban frente a frente.

"Vaya" habló la norteña "¿Qué trae a tan delicada nación a tierra tan áridas, Alfred?" Hubo risas detrás de ella, pero no les prestó atención.

"Un honor como siempre, Mercedes" Fue la respuesta del rubio "Pero mi razón de estar aquí _is much more seriou_s"

"¿Se te perdieron las enaguas?"

Hubo risas de nuevo, pero Alfred rió con sorna y continuó. "Mis lentes, de hecho"

La norteña frunció el seño, pero mantuvo el control. "Pensé que mi hermano era claro en ese aspecto"

"_Unfortunately_, tu hermano no quiere aceptar los hechos. Texas es parte de nosotros ahora y, por desgracia, estás invadiendo-"

"¿Invadiendo?" Mercedes casi sonó ofendida "¡Ustedes son los que invaden! Ni siquiera hemos pasado Nueces-"

"¡La frontera es en Bravo y lo sabes!"

"¡Al demonio que lo es!"

Con cada frase que se decían, el americano y la norteña subían de tono, se volvían más agresivos, no se daban cuenta que los propios miembros de sus batallones discutían igual que ellos… Aún en el silencio del desierto se podía oír el escándalo.

Y escaló, hubo gritos e insultos, varios de entre los batallones se empujaron, se agredieron, y solo una cosa paró a todos.

_BANG!_

Todo quedó en silencio mientras todos veían todos veían como uno de los americanos caía a la tierra árida. Sus compañeros intentaron ayudar, pero ya estaba muerto. Nadie supo quien lo había hecho, pero ni siquiera esperaron a señalar a alguien para apuntar sus armas al otro bando.

"Sangre americana en suelo americano" dijo Alfred, apuntando su arma hacia la norteña

Mercedes, que apuntaba hacia él de igual forma, solo formó la más leve de las sonrisas. "Con todo respeto, eso suena como amenaza… Y no eres tan hombre"

Esta vez no hubo risas, pero Alfred sonrió, sosteniendo el arma con fuerza. "Ya veremos"

*~oOo~*

"¡Señor! ¡Señor!"

Un soldado, mayor, de bigote, que ya todos los hermanos conocían bien, entró de golpe a la oficina de Juan. Este estaba en su asunto de siempre, sentado en el escritorio, a punto de beber.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Señor, la señora Mercedes fue capturada!"

Juan se levantó de golpe, se puso los lentes, y avanzó hacia el soldado. "¿Cómo que fue capturada? ¿Por quién?"

"¡Jones! ¡El gringo, señor!"

Ahora el rostro del mexicano se había palidecido, lleno de horror. Había postergado la idea por meses, pero sabía bien lo que significaba esto. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, el soldado detrás de él.

"¿S-Señor?"

"Dígale a Santa Anna que se prepare"

"¿Para qué, señor?"

Juan se detuvo, y trató de ver al soldado con expresión decidida, pero estaba inseguro muy adentro. "Para cuando llegue la declaración de guerra"

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
